Chronicles of Absolution: A Fist with Attitude
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.16. The apocalypse is looming ahead but that doesn't mean that life stops completely. After dealing with Zachariah, Angela goes back to the town of Rosedale, Mississippi to help the son of an old friend deal with the grief of death. Life's lessons comes in a new format when Angela remembers good old times involving slipping the jab and all out boxing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: A Fist with Attitude**

**Chapter 1**

The grunting was consistent in the gym. Henry looked around the gym before lighting on the black silks hanging against the wall. He sighed as he looked at the display. It had been a rough couple of days and then there were the suits asking whether the plan was going to go forward. Henry gave them the run around but he couldn't do it forever.

Continuing on his way, Henry went through the doors he had been through many times and it was always the same sight. He was directed to the grunting and the sound of leather on leather in the corner. As he looked he shook his head at the poor form mostly from anger… and sadness.

"You can tell Auntie Lulu that I'm not hungry."

Henry looked at the young man still hitting the punching bag. Even in his sadness and anger, his form was perfect, like he was taking on an opponent. He replied, "Oh she knows. She left a plate for you in the refrigerator." He walked up to get a closer look since his eyes were getting older. He sighed, "Eli, why are you here?"

Eli Langston paused in his activity to look at Henry. His dark African skin glistened from the sweat in the overhead lights, and his mop of curly-wavy hair was styles in an afro. He replied, "Because Uncle Henry, I need to practice. Little more than two weeks until show time." He went back to punching the bag.

"I know that," Henry replied, "But you know you can postpone. There ain't no shame in that."

Eli paused after giving a few hard final punches. He hugged the bag and tried to keep the sobs from coming. He gritted his teeth trying hard not to let the sounds of his sobbing leak through. "I gotta do this Henry. We've worked so hard."

"I know that. I was here through the whole thing."

"Thing is I didn't think I was ready. Now I know I'm not. I can't do this."

Henry watched as Eli breathed heavily and walked to look out one of the old dirty windows. He knew the story behind that. His bushy white brows frowned in worry as the kid just walked around looking lost. He could say that it was a benefit that he wasn't on a drinking binge. "Kid, do you really want to do this?"

"I got no choice right?" Eli looked at Henry as he paced. He then saw the punching bag and started punching hard punches. "Gotta stay strong. Slip the jab and counter. Light on the feet. Damned Drifter and the stupid stories…"

Henry shook his head. He was familiar with the Drifter. It was a racer's name but also used in this circle as well. His friend used to tell stories about the one who once when three rounds sparring with some of the greatest heavyweights and the guy was the size of a bantamweight or even a welterweight. Eli had grown up on those stories.

It wasn't that Eli hated the stories or the sport. He felt that he had to live up to a shadow, the hero of those stories. A few of them included his dad as a hero in those stories. They were also stories that seemed to exist only in the wildest of imaginations. Henry knew different though and Eli didn't exactly scoff at them.

It had been a rough few days and Henry knew that it was weighing heavily on the kid. He and Lulu had done their best to help him along but Eli had only responded out of politeness. Something was burning inside the kid. It wasn't just sadness. Henry knew that Eli was a bit of a complicated kid but a good one. He just seemed so lost and he was only going through this out of obligation.

Henry watched as Eli went back to sparring with the bag. He said, "You used to love those stories."

"And they've dictated everything. Right down to the training. I wasn't allowed to work with what felt comfortable."

"But you know that challenging yourself allows you…"

"I meant in reading the ring Uncle Henry." Eli paused in his punching. "I have the technical up here," he tapped the side of his head with his glove, "but I don't feel alive. I feel I have to prove something and it isn't me. None of it ever was." He gave another punch to the bag. "I just… don't think I want to go through with this but…"

Henry nodded a bit. Then he asked, "Have you spoken to your godmother?"

"We haven't spoken in a month," Eli replied a bit nonchalant as he continued to punch. "She did say to go for it if I wanted it." He stopped and looked at Henry. "You know Uncle Henry, I was told I met her when I was a little kid but I've never met the woman. Yet every year she sends me something for my birthday, Christmas, the holidays and in between her letters. I've never even heard her voice. I don't even know if she exists."

"Obviously she must exist," Henry pointed out.

"Or Dad made her up and had someone postmark stuff at regular intervals," Eli spat back bitterly. "Just another one of his schemes to make sure I wasn't lonely."

"Eli…"

"Can I be left alone Uncle Henry? Tell Auntie Lulu I'll be home in an hour and I'll eat dinner," Eli interrupted. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to hit something and he didn't want Uncle Henry to eye him with sympathy or pity.

Henry watched as Eli started punching the bag again. There was much anger in his punches and while it looked like he was doing good at not keeping it pent up and expelling it on a physical activity… Henry nodded and said, "Alright son. You know where to go."

Henry walked towards the doors, leaving Eli bathed in the light that he was crowned in. He watched as Eli started punching harder and faster. It was almost a blur and it looked like the old bag was going to get knocked off its hook until Eli finished one last punch and collapsed to his knees. The boy just sat on his knees, his sides heaving as he breathed heavily.

Eli had said that he might not want to go through with it at one point but at another he did. Henry studied the boy with sad eyes. He knew there was a reason for the way things were but maybe this was the time to change all that. His friend did leave means of a contact and it wasn't like they both weren't strangers to the world that they made Eli believe was only make believe in the stories.

Lulu wasn't going to be too pleased but she would understand. Henry knew that if anyone could help the boy in his current state, it was the one who kept her word and an old friend. Full of resolve, Henry left the gym and Eli to his own devices and went home to tell Lulu what his decision was. As he predicted she wasn't totally receptive to the idea.

"You mean you want to call and ask the one person Eli met only once as a baby to come here? What are you thinking Henry?"

"I am thinking of Eli, Lulu," Henry said as he hung up his coat and hat. "The boy is grieving and he has been experiencing some things…"

"Lordy Lord," Lulu countered as she wrapped her robe tighter around her. "Has Eli figured it out yet?"

"No but he will notice when certain things seem out of place." Henry took his wife's arm and led her up the stairs of their house. They were getting older and probably should move downstairs but they had lived in that house for many years. It was too hard to change old habits.

"But we've kept it hidden for over twenty years. The training kept the urges in check," Lulu said as they climbed the stairs.

"I know but given what has happened, Eli is under a lot of stress. He wants to continue but he doesn't," Henry pointed out. "In my experience, that is usually the best time to call upon someone who knows more than we do."

"Meaning her," Lulu countered. Her voice wasn't exactly friendly and it wasn't cold either. It was a state of someone indicating that she didn't like the person they were talking about and for reasons that had been left to fester. "Having her come here and stir up God knows what else."

"Are you still blaming her for that?"

"It's her fault Eli was left to grow up without a mother."

Henry sighed. It seemed that memories went a long way and some things were not that easy to forgive or forget. Even though it wasn't her fault per se, it still was perceived that way. The aftermath of what happened… it tore at his friend but that didn't stop him from making her the boy's godmother. It was a promise that was made and kept fully.

In the beginning, Eli had been receptive. He thought it cool to have a godmother that traveled the world saving people. He accepted why she couldn't come to see him, but he always got her letters and Henry thought he saw a picture once. He sighed inwardly at what he thought was foolishness on both sides' part. He looked at Lulu and said, "It wasn't. She tried to save her."

"She still died."

"Lulu, Eli is all that matters now. It is time that he met the one person who could answer questions for him and fill in the holes that we kept there." Henry was going to be adamant about that. "Lulu, I'm going to call her in the morning."

Lulu knew that when Henry made up his mind, it was going to be kept. She knew that her anger was being misplaced but it just seemed easier to blame the person that had tried to help and failed. She just couldn't warm up to the woman that was able to waltz in and out regardless of anything that occurred when she arrived, even if she did help in the best possible way.

Looking at her husband as he got ready for bed, she nodded and said, "Alright Henry. It is only because it involves Eli that I am agreeable to this."

"She's not moving in Lulu."

"I know but I will not have her or her kind in the house. It will be bad enough once Eli learns everything."

"Once he learns and understands, he'll be aware of the dangers."

"And then what? Will that mean he will be leaving us? Join that lifestyle on the road and us not knowing if he'll be all right?" Lulu's worry showed on her face.

Henry knew she had every reason to be worried. He could have backed off before finding out from his friend but they were like brothers. At the time they agreed to be careful and not be glaringly obvious for Eli's sake. Now the time had come for stops to be pulled out. Personally Henry thought they shouldn't have waited this long but promises were made and had to be kept. "At least he will have answers Lulu. He is an adult to decide. He just needs to know that someone out there thinks that he can stand on his own besides us."

Lulu sighed, "Alright. Make your call though more likely she'll hear about it soon enough. I remember those days with those two."

"And he respected her for her insight," Henry pointed out. He kissed his wife on the cheek before settling in. "Eli said that he would be home within an hour and he knows about the plate you left him."

"Good, because I would hate to resort to other means of getting that boy to eat healthy," Lulu shot back as she settled in.

Henry chuckled as he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. He could only hope that it wouldn't be too awkward or bad timing when he made that long overdue phone call.

* * *

The morning air was crisp and fresh. There was some dampness that was indicative of spring and the light breeze told of a good day as the first rays of the morning sun poked through. All in all it looked like it was to be a promising day as Angela acknowledged the coming of dawn as her breath came out in puff of smoke.

The neighborhood looked fairly decent for this time of night or rather the hour of vespers as it used to be called. If that was the reference to the hour before dawn… she didn't really quite remember but it was a nice turn of phrase as she jogged through the streets of the current stop they were in. Early morning jogs were good for clearing the head and that was something she felt was necessary considering…

She never liked the fact that she had a propensity for getting ambushed by dickhead angels. Castiel and Gabriel were the exceptions and so was Anna and if she wanted to stretch Amitiel though she had only met that angel once and she had a worshipping complex about her. The newest one to steam her clams after Uriel was one called Zachariah. He ambushed her while Dean was recovering from his bout with Alistair and asked for her help.

She had refused stating that she wasn't up to playing games anymore and that he could tell his superiors to shove it. Of course that wasn't the correct answer and the angel pulled a Uriel. After that, it was a little fuzzy. She did remember a few things and one of them was feeling like she stuck in someone else's life. The same happened to Sam and Dean.

Other parts she remembered was… drawing and painting. She was the head of market designing and ads. She designed the campaigns… but that was not all she did. After Zachariah put things back, she found that she had been painting things, memories. Some were pencil sketches and others were charcoal. Sam and Dean found them to be in that realm of wow when they saw them and immediately they, well mostly Dean, took them and stashed them away to show Bobby when they swung around.

Other memories included fighting off the ghost that hunted the building. She could recall feeling wierded out when she did things with her powers as her identity the angels implanted. It was like going _Total Recall_ on the whole experience. It made Dean proud that she actually used a more modern movie reference for that.

On the whole during that 'experiment' the angels did, not much had changed with her personality. Her memories did a little but her dreams felt more real than those memories like an ex-boyfriend Liam the musician who died horribly from an animal attack when he went camping. That was crazy even when things were back the way they were. Then she learned the truth from Zachariah.

As it turned out, they initially tried to keep her from being a part of it. She didn't remember but that was because they didn't want her to remember. When it became evident that the Winchesters weren't cooperating in terms of the memory implants; they kept moping like something was missing and they put her in with the same treatment. She became Angela De Lauzon and was apparently an artist that was well known in that part of the country.

Angela never attempted to force the fuzzy stuff through and instead put together what the boys filled in and was able to figure out that they were able to take on the ghost that haunted the building like they always did. Dean mentioned that she had a funny way of looking at Zachariah when he was playing the boss and would walk in to talk to him; like she recognized him from somewhere like Sam shot him that look in the elevator.

_Putting you in the mix seemed to be the only way to make a point with Dean. Mostly it was him trying to look for you for advice while Sam was concerned you were hurt._

Angela continued on her jog as she recalled her posttest interview with Zachariah. It was rather insightful that Dean looked for her like he would for Sam and cleared away the doubts that had stemmed from the siren case. Sam's attitude surprised her as well though it really shouldn't have. That angel also told her that they needed her to be strong as well for the fight to come. He even mentioned the fact that she had tamed a hellhound and a Wilderling had bonded to her at a young age was a sign of…

It was the usual shit she had dealt with when she first became Absolution. It was different because she was not alone in this endeavor and Zachariah had to be a bastard and have her read about the Malachi's part regarding the righteous man that begins it being the only one that can end it. She actually growled at the angel and told him to fuck off. She was actually lucky that he decided to leave with that stupid smile plastered on his face rather than attempt to kick her ass. It was a decision that she made without regard to anything. She was pissed and as Sam had said, she was allowed that since she was, for the most part, human.

A low rumble caught her attention and Angela looked down. She looked up and saw that she didn't have much further to get back to the motel. Time for a last second sprint. She grinned and said, "Alright Cerebus, Sasha… Let's see who's the fastest."

Cerebus rumbled and Sasha yipped. Both started to gain momentum as Angela sped up into a sprint run for the homestretch to the motel. It had been a long time since she had a sprint run and in competition with something that was equally fast as she was. She put an extra sprint into her muscles as she went neck in neck with Cerebus towards the door. She could hear Sasha keeping up but a leap behind her.

It would have just been a run to her door but at that moment Sam decided to open the door to his and Dean's room. The dogs changed direction and headed for the open door. Angela managed to stop but not at a cold stop or she would have hurt herself. She stopped and watched as Cerebus actually put his paws up and knocked Sam over while Sasha leapt up and used Cerebus as a stepping off point and jump into Dean's arms and both started licking their respective tackles.

Angela made a slight face of apology and put her fingers in her mouth to whistle command them off. She made a slight hiss of apology and said, "Sorry about that. I guess the um… er… run got them excited."

Sam pushed himself off the ground and almost collided with Cerebus' head since the mutt refused to budge too far. Dean was still holding Sasha since it caught him off guard that she just leapt into his arms like a kid giving a favorite uncle a hug. Even more off surprising was hell on four legs making moon eyes with his brother. Then again he was a clingy bastard and he always liked Sam. He said, "Um… enjoy your… uh… what were you doing?"

Angela cleared her throat, "Morning run. It's something I used to do with hardcore training of a different kind. When on the home stretch, I sprint. I challenged them and we were doing good." She extended her hand to help Sam up but it wasn't necessary since he was already getting up. "It was supposed to be their walk for the day. I guess it made them excited… Come on you two."

"Wait Angie," Sam began but she was already gone and the dogs close on her heels giving apologetic looks. "It's… okay."

"Let it go Sam," Dean said. He wasn't sure what happened there but he was fine with it since it was harmless. "You know how she can get with embarrassing situations. I would wash your face though. Dog breath." He made a motion like it was stinky. "She'll be fine at breakfast."

Dean's prediction was correct. By the time they hooked up for breakfast, Angela was over her initial embarrassment and having a decent conversation. She sat next to Sam in her usual spot while Dean sat in his which was facing the door. Between him and Angela, they had all exits covered for any funny business. As it were, they were looking for a job and Sam had found one and was pointing it out, "Here's one: a local town's river changed direction when the new fishing and dumping laws went into effect."

"River changes?"

"The change in the directional flow of water can have a drastic effect on the ecosystem," Angela replied as she was finishing the 'senior' plate for breakfast. "Can kill off whole species, change and effect economy climate… affects things on a whole different level."

"Thank you Green Peace," Dean countered, "But seriously? That is supernatural?"

"It's probably Coyote," Angela replied as she shoveled the last of her pancake into her mouth.

"Coyote, as in the Trickster?" Dean's features started to scowl as he shared a look with Sam.

"Not that Trickster," Angela said. "Coyote is a trickster but follows the traditional path as told in Native American folklore. Generally he is seen as a culture hero amongst them."

"But he's threatening as you said an ecosystem," Dean said.

"And probably with good reason," Angela pointed out. "Tricksters in general break the rules of nature. The one that pisses you off likes to do it maliciously. Coyote has one concern and that is respect for the environment. He changes things to make a point and people repent and he fixes it."

"So you're not interested in ganking the sonofabitch?"

"No but I do see a series of deaths resulting in the victims having their lungs burned from the inside out. The fourth one just reported there," Angela pointed out. She looked at the boys and said, "Coyote is not evil. He's a nature god and as such is concerned with how we take care of the world. He's not like we all have to go back to living in caves. He wants us to understand the effects we have on the world around us. I've run into him a couple of times and believe me it was a bitch trying to convince him to leave a camp alone when they refused to heed his warning."

"So we should head that way."

"We could but I doubt you'd get very far. Like other tricksters they will sniff you out and turn you in circles." Angela drank her coffee empty. "But I guess we should give him a talking to. At least he's amicable with talking. Where is it?" She looked sideways and saw an article on the back page.

Sam gave the name of the town and Dean started making plans on the game plan. Angela heard it but she was focused on the article that she was reading. She read it even though it was at an odd angle. She almost wanted to cry but didn't.

"Hey, are you with the program Angie?" Dean snapped his fingers to get her attention.

Angela heard the snapping. Normally if Dean so much as tried to poke her with a spoon, she'd be quick on the draw and grab it. She looked around and said, "Uh… I gotta make a call. Excuse me." She scooted out of her seat and headed outside, pulling her phone out.

* * *

**A/N:** And here we go with a kid named Eli and a sort of normal day for the Winchesters and Angie. Wonder why she needs the phone? Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"When did it happen?"

_About three days ago._

"Anything suspicious about it? Demons, witches, vamps… even those crazy voodoo men?" Angela looked around and noticed the dogs looking at her through the cracked window of the Impala. "Please tell me what happened to Solly?"

_The doctor said it was a heart attack but the reason I was going to call you was because of Eli._

Angela paused a moment. Automatically she pulled out her wallet and opened it to her collection of pictures she carried wallet sized. She opened to the one she wanted to see and took in the two smiling faces. She made a slight smile as she recalled happy memories of time nearly twenty or so years ago and way before that.

_He has been taking it hard. He has trained for so long and he wants to do it out of obligation but he'll break especially if he loses. He needs to have someone set him straight, someone who knows him and not in the capacity of the sport…_

Angela blinked and glanced upwards. "I get it Henry. You know I did what was asked. I stayed away."

_Yes but he needs you. You understand what he is going through. His father was supposed to tell him but now… Eli has been showing signs. He doesn't understand them and… Lulu and I are worried._

Angela heard enough. She knew what was at stake. Nodding she said, "I'll be there Henry. Just don't tell Eli yet. I…"

_You have methods to your madness. I know old friend. I get the feeling that someone else we know needs to teach the boys a few things inside and outside the ring._

"Indeed. You said there's over two weeks left?"

_Yes._

"I'll be there," Angela replied. She gave a smile as Henry said goodbye, teasing her about another time gone past. She sobered with a sigh as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"So… are you on board or what Angie?" Dean looked at her as he and Sam caught up with her next to the Impala. He and Sam had both been concerned about her behavior before breakfast and just now in the diner.

"Actually, I need to take care of something. Old thing that I forgot about so I'll pass on Coyote but you two can handle it right?"

Both Winchesters smelled a rat. It was Sam who asked, "Is something going on Angie? Are you in trouble?"

Had it been any other time, Angela would have been proud at the boys for getting into their inquisition mode on her. This time though she was on a schedule but she didn't need to be rude with it either. Still she didn't want to make this complicated. "No trouble. Just a personal matter from a long time ago."

"Angie, personal matters from a long time ago are generally full of trouble," Dean pointed out. "What gives? Is it something that you would say you have to fix or clean up?"

"As much as I would like to play Twenty Questions, I am not going to answer that. It is what it is. It is a personal matter that I need to see to and it has nothing to do with the usual." Angela didn't know it but she was begging with her eyes for them to just accept it at face value.

They both saw it but it wasn't going to work, not with either of them. Their main reason was that they were concerned. She had returned to relative normal after the whole thing with Alistair and then their spiel with Zachariah dinking around with them but it seemed like there was something off. Dean was certain it had to do with what they did and Sam thought the same too. It was like she was trying too hard to act that everything was cool.

Dean didn't want to be the ramrod of the law but he was the eldest, at least for him and Sam and emotionally regarding Angela. "Come on Angie. Not chapter and verse we're asking. Just…"

"We want to be sure you won't get into trouble," Sam finished.

As much as that sounded ridiculous considering who they were talking to, it wasn't to Angela. She pursed her lips to think about it some. She had never told anyone about this and was one of the few things that she regretted ever doing but… Sighing she knew that they at least needed to be told why she was not going on a hunt with them. "I need to see my godson."

Dean was still staring but he wasn't sure he heard right, "What?"

"My godson Dean. I'm going to see him," Angela repeated. She looked at them and then she realized something and added, "Oh please. No I didn't do the compadre thing God no. I'm not married or anything like stupid Mexican Catholic tradition. That's stupid."

"Didn't say anything?" Dean gave an apologetic smile, trying to be cute. He may have joked about her being married once or just having a kid somewhere along the line but only to annoy Sam. He never attempted it in front of her because of something like this.

Sam was equally embarrassed since that announcement was something like saying she was pregnant, not that was the first thought, but certainly an eye opener. His face turned bright red as he mumbled, "Sorry Angie."

"Yeah, um sorry Angie. It's just that we thought it was one of those things that you mentioned about fixing because it wasn't finished…" The rest of Dean's response died on his tongue as he looked at Angela. At least she hadn't put her hands on her hips since that would mean they were in trouble.

Angela almost chuckled as she sighed. She smiled as she shook her head, "It's okay. It's just that this is not too widely known. Not even Bobby or Ellen knows about it and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay," Dean replied. He looked at Sam and upon getting the look from his younger brother he asked, "So where to?"

Thirty minutes later had them on the road towards Rosedale, Mississippi which was on the way to Brooksville where Coyote was causing trouble. Dean was driving as usual while Cerebus was sharing the backseat with Angela and Sasha had made herself comfortable on Sam's lap. Cerebus had shown up on his own after their stint with Zachariah and didn't go away. It certainly raised hell from Bobby since that was a first.

It was a crowded fit with everything but it worked. The benefit was that Sasha was small enough to fit on either Winchester's lap. Dean was looking straight ahead as he asked, "So why are you going to see your… godson?" It still felt awkward to hear it come out of his mouth.

"An article in the paper you were reading," Angela replied. She absently rubbed Cerebus' head as she thought about what to say next. "Sports section. He is just entering the professional ranks. Thought I'd be there."

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

Dean tried not to roll his eyes. He wasn't sure if she was playing with him or not. "Which sport?"

"Oh," Angela replied as she stared out the window. "Boxing."

"Boxing?" Sam raised his brow at that as he twisted slightly to look back at her. "You're serious?"

"His dad Solly Langston was a pretty good international fighter before coming here. South Africa I think it was middleweight. Not as big as heavyweight but still enough attention and boy did he have an interesting left hook. Almost couldn't tell if he was going to throw it."

"You sound like you know a thing or two," Dean replied with a grin, thinking she was pulling their leg but at the same time showing off what she knew of the sport.

"Yeah. He hit me with it in a three round spar," Angela replied as she looked forward.

"Wait, you got in the ring?"

"Yeah. Once I trained with Rocky Marciano. He was a heavyweight and I'm probably a bantamweight and he could knock me around a bit. I think he was the greatest of his time. He was a fighter and a heavy swing but I had speed on him."

"Okay now you're pulling our legs Angie," Dean replied with a chuckle. "No way would they allow a girl into the ring."

"You just did not use the girls can't play card did you?"

"No," Dean admitted, "All I'm saying is that then, you know… It would have been known okay?"

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. She knew Dean was right. Women were not really condoned at a boxing match. It was considered improper but she was hardly that in her line of work anyway. "You're right Dean. Especially in the fifties when you really had the I Love Lucy era going women were not really welcome… but that didn't mean that there weren't some of us who enjoyed it."

"Well you do like to give a good ass kicking," Dean replied.

"Hey, the psyching up helped in his match against La Starza. Marciano won the title by split decision. Defended that thing successfully six times," Angela replied with pride. "That was a fight to watch." She gave a slight smile as she remembered that night.

_"We have a split decision!"_

_ Angela turned towards the ring. She hadn't been able to get there in the ring and it wasn't like it would be allowed. She was already turning heads since she was in Marciano's corner. She listened as the announcer read the scores from the judges. The last one was in favor of Marciano. Everyone cheered as Marciano raised his gloved hand._

_ Later when they were in the locker room, Marciano gave her a hug and a kiss for his wife. He called her his coach…_

Angela smiled as she remembered that. She had gotten along with his wife very well even though at first she thought she was the 'other woman'. They stood by Marciano and she was there when the news came that he died in a plane crash in 1969. She and the wife had gotten along really well and she made sure the arrangements were taken care of in terms of the funeral and the like.

"So why all of a sudden did you decide to see the kid Angie?"

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"Well I mean apart from seeing his first match. He is family after all. I mean does he even know about you?"

It wasn't the most eloquent of things to ask but Angela got what he was poking at. She had been thinking about what to say in between her fond memories. She found it amusing that they really weren't going to ask about Rocky Marciano and if it was true or not about her sparring with him. They were more interested in Eli. She replied, "We have a different sort of relationship. He knows I travel and that I save people. Other than that…" She left it hanging.

Dean glanced at Sam. They both decided it was best not to go into too much of it. They had a long drive ahead of them and the last thing they wanted was to have her not talking to them because they persisted and she told them to quit. They were quiet and after a while she started singing a song, "Well, I'm going down to Rosedale, rider by my side. Lord I'm going down to Rosedale, rider by my side. Well we can still barrelhouse babe on the riverside."

"New song?"

"Traveling Riverside Blues."

* * *

"Is it just me or do people seem a little bit… I don't know; are they eyeballing you funny?"

Angela looked around as she pulled her bag out of the trunk of the car. She noticed a few people staring. Some were people that were elderly and some were younger. She looked at Dean and said, "Just the newcomer look." She gave a sound between her lips and turned towards her room with the dogs in tow.

Neither of the boys was convinced about that and it was more evident when they ate at the local diner for dinner. They didn't question her decision to wait until morning to head to where she was going to go. They were at a loss of what to do and there was little else to do but to go to bed. Sam though couldn't sleep and decided to do some research on Coyote for something to do.

It was maybe after one in the morning when he looked up to stretch and saw Angela walk past the window. She didn't have the dogs with her and that had him suspicious; not because he thought she was up to no good but that she wanted to go off by herself. He could admit that he was curious as to why she felt that she couldn't tell him or Dean about her godson. She didn't even give a name.

Making sure that Dean was asleep and that he had some weapon just in case, he stole out of the room and followed in the direction that Angela went. She had a head start so he had to hustle to keep within an acceptable tailing distance. He didn't realize that as he was following her, he was being followed. His concern was Angela and considering the direction that she was going, she was heading towards the river.

He found her staring at the dark water, watching the moonlight dance on it. She was just watching it and just seemed to look… he wasn't sure. She was just standing there, like she was out for a midnight stroll or something. Taking a breath, he approached her and said, "A little late to be out, isn't it?"

Angela didn't turn to look at Sam but she replied, "Probably. Even more so for someone trying to tail me." She looked down as she adjusted her position to an at ease stance. "So why did you follow me?"

"Curious," Sam replied, knowing that to lie was not the best thing. "And… I think there is something else going on that you're not telling us and I'm concerned." He stood beside her. "Why are you out here alone without Cerebus or Sasha?"

"Because," Angela adjusted her position and pulled out something she had tucked into her pocket. It was a leather pouch with markings on it. She held it in her hands, cradling it like she would an egg. "It's something that… It's a bit difficult to say."

"You've never had a problem with coming out and saying it before." Sam shrugged his shoulders as he pointed out the obvious. "Does it have to do with why mostly the older folks were staring at you?"

"A bit." Angela murmured a few words and took out what was in the bag. It was a small totem that looked old. She also took out something that was unmistakable in Sam's eyes. "Funny how you expect senility to save you and in the end you get minds sharp as ever unto death."

Sam looked at what she was holding and asked, "Is that?"

"Gris-gris for Eli and the totem… I have to change the conditions." Since Sam was looking at her in confusion, she explained, "When I left after Eli was born, I made it possible so that he is hidden from anything out there trying to get one up on me. After what happened with your mother, I grew paranoid about the other people I met. You were two I think when Eli was born and his mother died in childbirth. His father called me to help; he knew about my healing talent. I was asked to be godmother."

"Let me guess, you strongly tried to persuade him not to," Sam replied with a slight smile. He gently took the totem and looked at it.

"Of course, but he had to appeal to my nature and he didn't play upon my semi devoted part regarding the goddess and…"

"You folded. You fold for everyone but you give me a hard time. Why?"

"Because while compelling I'm not impressed," Angela lied through her teeth as she gave a smile. The honest truth was that in regards to Eli, it took a lot of convincing over a period of four days. With Sam, she gave in quicker, well she would if she allowed it to be so.

Sam pouted a little. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Sam was smiling a little and chuckling as she accepted the totem back. "So where does that totem of a loa come in?"

"As I said, I was very paranoid. I placed a protection to hide Eli from the supernatural using his father, his aunt and uncle as vessel sources. Eli would be protected and by extension Rosedale was well off. As far as I could tell nothing threatening came by and if it did, it didn't stay long since there was always a hunter in the area."

"Okay, so why do you need to change anything?"

Angela sobered and looked at the water. "Because Eli's father is dead," she said softly as she took the totem. She began to chant in the language of the ritual.

Sam blinked as he watched. It probably was a stupid question to ask since it should have been obvious but given the things that they had been a part of, any explanation was plausible. He stood respectfully quiet as she went through the chant. With her standing in the moonlight reflecting off her hair and the water, it looked surreal. She really was pretty even with the very faint scar that was hidden by her eyebrow and the one that was almost finished healing on her cheek.

It was a bit of a shock when a spirit, or more correctly, a loa appeared in front of Angela. As tempting as it was to try to gank the thing, he stood there and resisted. Listening as it greeted Angela like she was a long lost friend, "It has been a long time, Healer."

"Twenty-three years is a long time and you have been good in helping me," Angela replied with a steady gaze. She was holding the totem in her right and gris-gris in the other. "And I have little to no right in seeking our help again."

"A misconception," the loa replied. "The last time when you asked for my protection, I said that it was not because of you."

"And that is the truth which is why I say I have little right in seeking you."

"What is it that you ask of me?" The loa floated in the air looking more like a wispy cloud to outsiders. To Angela she was an African woman speaking in the accent of the Caribbean and Africa and dressed in the traditional wear of African women with mocha skin.

"To continue the protection of Eli Langston but within a different source."

The loa looked at the offered gris-gris and then at Angela. "You wish to shift from those of family to your amulet? It's a risk if he chooses not to wear it."

"Which is why I would like to ask that you keep his aunt and uncle a source until he makes his choice," Angela replied with her head lowered. "I ask with great respect of the loa."

The loa studied Angela and then glanced at Sam before looking back. She then said, "And such is granted. Strange though that you ask for my protection but not me personally to protect that which you wish to keep safe."

"Not my place."

"Hmm." The loa then switched to a language that Angela knew well. "You and I are right in that it is not for you I do this. We have traveled the world hiding that of my beliefs and it has served you well when you needed it. Yet you carry burdens for people that you shouldn't be but you do because you are like what I am as a loa; a protector, as it is written. It is not for you I do this but for your love of this boy and I will be his protector within the amulet, his gris-gris."

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't try to walk alone. Your own gris-gris is willing." The loa said nothing more but said a few more words and her totem and the amulet glowed. When she was finished, she said, "It is done. Remember Healer, there are places that are dark and even if you walk through them, if you find courage, you will find the light at the end of the tunnel."

Angela gave a nod of respect as the loa disappeared. She could feel the essence within the amulet she had chosen to give to Eli. She looked at the totem with a slight smile and put it in the bag she had brought and put it into her jacket pocket. The amulet she held onto a little longer before putting it in her other pocket.

Sam had watched the whole thing and he really had nothing to describe it. He approached Angela, "So…"

"She did it. She altered it so Eli is protected. That's important," Angela replied with a slight decisive nod. "One less thing to worry about."

"You're still going to meet him?"

"Henry, his uncle asked me to speak to him," Angela explained. "I write and Eli used to send me letters telling me everything. Then when email came, that helped in terms of sending and receiving. It was a close relationship."

"I don't know Angie. Sounds like you were made to stay away."

"In a way I was. I told Henry and Lulu that I couldn't stay. Lulu was upset that I let his mother die so… I did what I thought was right. I stayed away to let Eli grow up without knowing of the supernatural." Angela put her hands in her jacket pocket and sighed. "Henry asked me to come back I think because he wants Eli to at least know me. I just…"

"I see," Sam replied. He truly did. If it were possible with him and Dean when they were kids, she would have done the same. He could see that she really cared for this kid and he felt a little jealous about it. It made him feel guilty but he tried to hide it as best as he could since it was clear she needed support.

He would have said something more but she grew tense. He knew what that meant and asked, "What?"

"Trouble."

Sure enough there were a couple of elderly men that appeared. They weren't carrying the torches or pitchforks but the intent was clear. They looked ready to beat the crap out of them. The leader strode to the head and looked at Angela, "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here. After what you did."

Angela gently put her hand on Sam's arm to tell him to stand down. She stepped forward and faced the crowd. She looked at them and replied, "All I did was try to save a woman who gave birth. It was a tragedy."

"You brought your foul magic here," an elderly woman hissed. Her hair was hidden beneath a head scarf. "Your cursed touch killed Helen."

Angela looked at the group that was murmuring. Some wanted to attack. She couldn't let that happen. "Solly asked for my help. I returned because he is dead. It is within my right to pay respect to the dead and my duties as family. You all know my standing and it is because of that you have been allowed to live in peace. So go home."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie let's Sam and Dean in on a secret. Sam and Angie have a conversation by the river and it seems folks are giving the stink eye. Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you're telling me that this group said that she killed someone?"

"Dean, the kid's mom died in childbirth," Sam explained as Dean kept his eyes on the road.

They had dropped Angela off at a nice two story and offered to stay. They wanted to and gave some pretty good arguments. In the end she pointed out that it was going to be difficult trying to explain all three of them on top of everything else. She also pointed out that they had a job with Coyote and they couldn't ignore it.

They didn't want to leave but she insisted. It was appeased a little by the fact that Cerebus stayed with her. They got to take Sasha and Angela hinted that maybe it would put them on good footing with Coyote. So they left the town of Rosedale behind and Dean asked about Sam's night out with her, teasing him about going without a chaperone.

Sam had given a bitch face for that. He told his brother about the loa and what Angela was doing with it. At first Dean wanted to turn around and demand an explanation for her playing around with loa. Yet he forced himself to listen to Sam. He barely could control it when Sam mentioned the mob that wanted to beat her up. He replied to Sam, "You said that before Sam. Still they wanted to probably kill her."

"More likely run her out of town. She did warn us that there were some people we're bound to meet that don't like her." Sam looked out the windshield and added softly, "She doesn't need this. Not now."

"I agree on that," Dean replied as he looked ahead. "So the kid's mom dies giving birth and they blame her. Sounds misplaced to me. What about the whole voodoo thing? She actually summoned a loa?"

"Yeah. The loa that protects the kid." Sam looked out the passenger window to think. He felt Sasha poke his right ear with her wet nose and reached back with his fingers to rub her snout. "She said she was really paranoid then but…"

"When you put it like that it usually means that we should probably be turning around and hightailing it back," Dean countered. He glanced over at Sam. "So lay it out logically what you think is going on and accusing Angie of lying to us."

"I'm not accusing her of lying and you were the one that did that," Sam retorted. "I just think that there is something she doesn't want to tell us or she is really adamant about protecting this kid from the supernatural."

"Newsflash Sammy, she is of the supernatural." Dean made a turn onto the highway he needed. "How is she going to explain her looking as young as you? Tell him she had a good plastic surgeon especially when those looks are natural?"

"She'll think of something," Sam replied tentatively. "It wasn't too bad when she explained it to us."

"Right when she hopped into your dreams and gave you tattoos that you bitched about."

"All I'm saying is that maybe she knows more that's going on. It was only two years after Mom died that the kid was born. Maybe…"

"You're thinking Yellow Eyes?"

"Possibility," Sam offered, "Or she was paranoid then."

Dean was willing to agree with the latter since his suggestion now that he thought about it wasn't exactly like before. He did get the feeling that it must be something big for her to summon a loa and have it protect the kid. Yet it could be as Sam said; she had admitted that she was paranoid and it was two years after their mom died.

Dean could understand if it was because of Mom that Angela kept the kid a secret from her world. She was protecting the kid from knowing about her world. It sort of looked like it was too late for him and Sam but Dean figured that she just watched over them but didn't interfere unless necessary since John did what he had to do and both him and Sam acknowledged that to a degree.

At least they both could agree that it felt wrong to leave her behind but she had made her point. To Dean it seemed wrong since, while not blood, the kid was family since he was her godson. In his view that made it his business to be there. He could tell that Sam felt the same way but Sam was more concerned that she was in a volatile situation and could get hurt. Dean sighed as he continued on, "Well I for one am glad hell on four legs is with her though I think she just did it to make sure we leave."

"More like you were appeased. She called you a nanny," Sam countered.

"Big brother rights, goradh," Dean replied, trying out Liam's nickname for Sam. He had noticed that it drove his little brother crazy since it seemed that he didn't know what the word meant.

"Whatever, jerk."

The drive continued to be pleasant even though there was the faint shadow of worry that hung over their shoulders. With everything that had happened, it just seemed like it was a wind up to get their girl to break. Yet they were firm in the realization that they trusted her judgment and like Dean said, it was somewhat a relief that Cerebus was with them. It never occurred them to ask why she wanted him and not Sasha since she was the more 'adorable' of the two even though Cerebus was a 'handsome devil'.

They stopped at a gas and go to fill up and to stretch the legs. It was also an opportunity to let Sasha out and take care of business. It was Sam's turn to watch her while Dean filled up and he leaned against a pole while Sasha made a dash into brush that luckily wasn't private property. Sam took the opportunity to think about what was going on.

_You all know my standing and it is because of that you have been allowed to live in peace. So go home._

That had been a tense moment. Sam had been prepared to defend himself even if they were a bit elderly though there were some that looked like they were in their thirties. There was even an old woman that was waving a cane at Angela like she was something evil. Sam thought it was because she had been caught talking to a loa and given that they were in the Mississippi Delta, an area rich in racial relations and different cultures, it wouldn't surprise him that they were trying to ward off a devil.

For a moment it looked like the leader, an old man that looked very well fit, was going to strike against her. Instead he strode forward and they looked at each other in the eye. To Sam, the guy meant business while Angela kept a firm look but one that said she wasn't here to fight. Most of the time that look sent the wrong message and the aggressor thought she was a pushover. Sam though was astute enough to see that they were sizing up each other's intentions until the guy told the others to go but not without leaving a warning about behaving.

The old lady that was there waited until the others left before approaching. At first Sam thought she was going to whack them both with that cane of hers until she said to Angela, "A long time and a great risk you came back Healer."

Angela had replied, "I heard about Solly and Henry gave me a call. Believe me I would have stayed away if it hadn't been important, Rose."

The old lady named Rose nodded in agreement. "We know that it wasn't your fault Helen died. She was just…"

"She was well loved. I know. It wasn't hard to like and love her. Generosity and kindness leave a distinctive mark. It is unfair when something bad happens to such a person and you feel guilty that you couldn't do more to stop it." Angela looked at Rose with a slight smile.

The old lady and Angela had talked a little more before the old lady turned to leave. She did give a warning to Angela. It was something about how truth from other sources always hurt worse than from ones that were closer. It sounded cryptic to Sam but Angela seemed to have understood it. She had nodded and wished the old woman well and that she would be careful. After that they just walked by the river talking about nothing and they weren't bothered. Still it made him uneasy that she was there with people like that.

It was on his mind as he watched Sasha run around like a little puppy was supposed to. He found it strange that she acted like a puppy most of the time but that one time, she was like how an adult would. He gave a slight smile when she chased after some sort of bug. Then she came to a sudden stop and her posture became firm and a low growl emitted for her chest.

Sam looked to see who Sasha was looking at. He gave a slight face as he went to stand by Sasha. The visitor was looking at the pup, not sure whether or not to do something about it. She said, "Even when she's not around she always finds a way to dog me."

Sam looked down at Sasha who was looking at their visitor with a look of disgust. He looked back up and said, "She won't bother you. What do you want Ruby?"

Ruby eyed Sasha with a wary eye before looking up at Sam and replying, "I'm just wondering why I gave you and Dean a lead on Lilith and you are going in the opposite direction."

"We're on a job," Sam offered.

"Yeah in hickville," Ruby scoffed. She walked, skirting around Sasha who was growling in her throat but hadn't moved. "You have no time to be going after something else when I have good leads that I practically drop on the doorstep."

"And we'll follow up on it but we got a job," Sam countered. "We were in the neighborhood."

"Meaning that Absolution decided to stop." Ruby shot Sam a look and a smirk. "I know her Sam. She would do this to spite me because we agree to disagree."

Sam couldn't deny that Angela would make things difficult when it came to a tip but he knew better that she wouldn't just ignore a lead. It occurred to him that her reason for staying behind in Rosedale was to let him and Dean continue on their job while she took care of personal things and again it felt silly that they were worried about other means when it was something simple. He knew she was just making sure the kid was living life he wanted.

Looking at Ruby he said, "She had a job."

"Right," Ruby said, "Another one regarding whatever she does to get out of what's important."

"Ruby, she can do it."

"Oh I have no doubt. You see the whole being normal is an act for yours and Dean's benefit. I know she has history in Rosedale. Whatever it is probably is something she has been keeping for years." Ruby looked at Sasha who was glowering at her if that were possible. "Sam, Absolution's little stunt with Al was a warning to Lilith. Lilith knows that she's on the hunt."

"So are we. Angie just has a different way about it."

"And one that is paved with blood already."

"Nothing me and Dean already know." Actually Sam wasn't sure that he knew and believed what he was seeing. True they had seen her against two Grigori… but Sam knew what Ruby was getting at. When he was killing Alistair, he knew something had happened that wasn't him in that exchange. The look in her eyes when she and Alistair looked at each other… Sam knew something was up.

"I can see that," Ruby deadpanned, "So are you still heading over to some town in the sticks for a job or are you going to follow my lead?"

"We have a job Ruby. We can't just let people suffer."

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice for a greater good. She knows that," Ruby countered. "She knows that better than anyone. Just ask."

"Ruby," Sam said in a slightly impatient voice. He didn't want to get into this. "Leave her out of this. We got it worked out."

"Do you really Sam? Did it ever occur to you that she is leaving you out to take out Lilith herself?" Ruby studied Sam. She took a bold step forward but the sudden increase in growls from Sasha stopped her. She noticed the pup's fur rising to dangerous levels. Sighing she pulled out a flask, "Look here's something to keep you in shape. We can't let you get flabby."

Sam took the flask with a slight face. He watched as Ruby smirked at him as she said, "I know that she won't say anything. The angels like to keep their prize bull in shape." She was gone leaving him with Sasha.

Sasha gave a snort as her fur lowered. It was gruff but her demeanor changed back to her puppy look. She looked up at Sam with a look. He looked back and he said, "What? It's not like I said we were leaving off the job."

Sasha gave a slight moan and a look. Sam made a face at it as he put the flask in the inner pocket of his jacket. He had no idea if Sasha truly did understand him but then again there was something unusual about her just like there was about Cerebus. Right now Sasha was giving him a look that was like how could he talk to Ruby. Sam said, "Come on Sasha. It's not like…"

It was no use. The pup was still giving him the look before she started trotting back to the car. Sam though knew that this was like getting silent treatment from Angela. He sighed and followed the pup back to the Impala. Dean had come out and started to pump the gas and grinned at the pup and rubbed her head. Sam sighed as he walked up to the car.

* * *

The house was the same as it had been twenty-three years ago and even before that. It was the epitome of the life she used to dream of a very long time ago; before her father died, he once told her that if she wanted it bad enough, she could have it. He then told her that he regretted leaving her mother and her alone all those years but people knew about him being dead and of course back then they were superstitious asses back then.

Angela gave a slight smile as she recalled a few choice memories of that house as she stood on the lane that led up to the front door. The grass was actually green considering the time of year and the old sycamore was still there. It seemed that Henry didn't change much except to have the house repainted every year. There were some modern amenities that were upgraded to go with the modern times but for the most part, it was still the same. She looked at it and then at Cerebus and back up at the house, "Well Cerebus, it's been twenty-three years. You think that it was a mistake coming here?"

Cerebus made a sound. He looked up at his alpha with a slight expression. He was rewarded with a rub to his head. He knew that his alpha was in a different state of mind since her beta had been hurt. Everything seemed normal but it was like there was something inside of his alpha that just didn't set right; there was a beast in there that was strange and foreign. It was kept under wraps but it was there. He could sense it and he didn't like it that her alpha and beta weren't there; not even the pup was there to do her duty.

Angela looked at her hellhound. She could tell that he knew she was out of sorts while trying to keep up the burden. She was still angry at what happened with Alistair, Uriel, and what she had to do; the door she told Hadrian was open to look through, she was pissed that she chose to walk through it again. All that anger from the first time, that time and then what Zachariah did… it was burning inside. She was angry at the way things were going.

It wasn't like her and she knew it. If she wanted to do self-introspection she would find the underlying source of it. As it were, her focus was on the boy she hadn't seen since he was a baby and he only knew her as someone who traveled the world. He didn't even know what she looked like. Still she owed it to him and his father to keep her word that she made.

She took a breath and made a motion and started up the path towards the house. She had the boys drop her off there at the edge of the road just to make things easier. She took her gear and clothes and was well aware that she looked like a drifter coming into town. It was how she came in the last time to Rosedale.

She had come by multiple times before that. There was something about that town that she loved. True they weren't exactly friendly at first since she wasn't exactly white even though she looked like it and her accent was nothing like Mississippian. She met Solly and his father and Henry who might as well have been Solly's brother. Solly's father was an old friend from the old country she had paid a visit to. It had been a surprise that he moved across the sea and made his home in Rosedale and continued in the family business he had been in all his life and as far as she could tell, Solly kept it up and running.

It was a short walk for her carrying her gear and she was on the porch in no time. She stood looking at the door and then around. Sighing she raised a hand and knocked on the door. She didn't have long to wait for the door was opened by a familiar and elderly face who greeted her with a big smile and a hug to match, "Oh Angie! It has been too long. You grow more beautiful every year that passes."

Angela took the hug in and felt the warmth she had felt long before. A part of her anger burned away. "It's good to see you too, Miss Sophie." She took the bear hug with good humor.

Sophie stood and looked at the woman she had known for over twenty years. Her weathered face still held the healthy mocha color of her African heritage. Her hair was wrapped in a head wrap. "It has been too long," she repeated, "Such a shame you must come with sadness in the house but Mr. Henry said that you were coming."

"I regret that sadness brings me to the door. It always seems to be the case," Angela replied as she picked up her gear bag since Sophie had grabbed her clothes bag. "Still I am glad to be able to see Henry again… and Lulu."

"Miss Lulu is concerned," Sophie allowed with a slightly worried look. She looked at Angela as if to say that she was sorry. "She did say that you were to have your old room. I turned it out myself when Mr. Henry told me you were coming."

At that moment Cerebus made a slight whine. Angela looked down and then at Sophie, "Oh, uh Sophie, what about my dog? I know Henry was expecting just me but I acquired a companion…"

"Don't worry about the beast Miss Angela. Mr. Henry's dogs Samson and Judy have free run of the house. They are the pups from Ladybird's line. Remember when you first convinced Mr. Henry about the benefits of Ladybird whelping? Started a whole line of prized hunting hounds."

Angela smiled at that as Sophie led the way in. It was a relief that Cerebus was going to be allowed within the house though she made a mental note to keep him away from the dams Henry was keeping. She did remember when she suggested Henry breed from Ladybird, the hound that was like her, a stray that decided to stay. Henry kept her and apparently followed her advice.

She followed Sophie to the parlor and her clothes bag was taken from her, leaving her in her chocolate brown jacket and the clothes she was wearing. Sitting in his usual chair by the table he read his paper by was Henry van Johannes. His graying hair was iron grey but his build was still strong like the day that she met him when he was a young boxer in training with Solly. Both were just starting out then and were the best of friends even though society told them that it was wrong to be so.

He was immersed in a book, one that she knew quite sure. Angela smiled and said, "So I see that you took my advice Henry… that brains are just as important as brawn."

Henry looked up from his book to see Angela smiling at him. She was the same but different. She was thinner than she used to be and the change of clothing to go with the times was to be expected but some had a timeless quality to them. He could also see that something weighed heavily on her, a burden, perhaps related to what she did, and he felt for her. Still it was overwhelmed by his joy seeing her again as he stood up and reached out to her. "Welcome."

Angela accepted the hug, "I came as soon as I could Henry. I'm sorry about Solly."

"It was sad yes," Henry replied. "Just when Eli was making his debut into the business… then there is that other…"

Angela released Henry to stop him, "All in time Henry. I'm not leaving until things are settled and I sense that Eli may have questions that you and Lulu might not be able to answer as well as I could. For now… just…"

"Of course. Let's get you settled. Sophie…" Henry looked for his faithful housekeeper.

"Already on it Mr. Henry," the housekeeper said as she began toting both the gear bag and clothes bag up. She started up the stairs, her usual tread heard going up.

"Never knew what we would do without her," Henry said. He ushered Angela to follow. "When did you get in? Did you walk all the way here?"

"I got a lift," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Some very good friends dropped me and my friend here off." She motioned towards Cerebus who was on his best behavior.

Henry took a look at the hellhound that looked like a rather large Rottweiler. He gave the hound a rub on the head, "He's a handsome fellow. Where are your friends? We could offer them rooms to stay in."

"They had a job to get to."

Henry accepted that thought he suspected that there was a reason for it and it was tied to the circumstances regarding Eli. He led the way out to the back porch assuming that the hound would follow his master. "I see. The nature of things that you keep from us."

"You know that I would rather this town be untouched. Everything I've ever touched gets ruined Henry. Even the situation now with my friends, the ones that brought me here."

"Angie," Henry replied with a sigh as they were joined by Samson and Judy came running up. "You are not a bad person. You wouldn't have the friends you do were you not. Solly wouldn't have trusted you with the greatest honor he could give you."

They watched as Samson and Judy sniffed at Cerebus. They were curious but were respectful of him, like they knew but they weren't afraid. Henry observed, "Interesting. Samson is the sire and an alpha specimen but it seems that he knows your friend here is an alpha, better one."

"Well Cerebus is a bit unusual but he is a good dog," Angela replied. She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So how is Lulu?"

Henry took the hint and embarked on what had been happening. He even went into what happened with Solly and how Eli was faring at the moment. He didn't take her to meet him. There would be time enough for that and she had her own way of doing things.

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Dean are still uneasy about leaving Angie along in Rosedale and Angie takes a stroll down memory lane. Oh look a surprise visit from Ruby. Let's see what else lies around the corner next time on A Fist with Attitude...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eli knew he was late for dinner. He had been late for a lot of things regarding the usual at the house since his father died. He didn't mean to make things difficult for his Uncle Henry and Auntie Lulu since they had been there for him when his father… He sniffed a bit as he breathed in the moist night air. He opened the door quietly, hoping to slip in. He could sneak food in from the kitchen later.

The clatter from the dining room told him that they were still eating. He could sneak in through the parlor and up the stairs. No one would see him… He suddenly tripped over something and stumbled, making more noise than he intended. He looked around for his uncle's dogs since they liked to trip him up on occasion. Instead he was met by a large Rottweiler that peered at him with an intelligent expression.

"Eli?"

Eli rolled his eyes at the fact that he had been caught. He gave a look at the mutt still looking at him and called, "It's me Auntie Lulu."

"Good. Wash up and join us."

"Alright, alright," Eli conceded since it was pointless to go against his aunt when she gave an order. He looked again at the mutt and called out to his uncle, "Uncle Henry, did you get a new dog to sire with Judy?"

"Oh that is Cerebus. He belongs to someone that you must meet. First wash up like your aunt says and join us at the table."

Eli knew that he wasn't going to make a quick escape. He was hardly in the mood for meeting someone, and probably someone that Henry would have thought of to help him out. No one could help him, not at the moment. Still he had his manners though and would grace this visitor with his presence. It was the least he could do. He looked at the hound who was still looking at him and said, "I'll be five minutes."

"Three minutes, young man."

"Yes Auntie Lulu."

"And don't you roll your eyes at me even though I can't see you."

Sighing Eli went to the downstairs bathroom to wash up. He thought he could hear a faint chuckle, probably from Sophie, as he washed his hand and tried to give his curls some semblance of order. As long as he looked neat, Lulu wouldn't be too stern. She used to be that way when his father was still alive and they were late to dinner.

It was a full company dinner meaning that the table was completely laid out. To Eli that signified that the visitor was of some importance and he almost didn't notice her as he walked in after washing up. He walked in and acknowledged his aunt and uncle and Sophie and took his seat.

"Eli, I'm glad you came in earlier than usual. We held dinner a little bit so it wouldn't be too awkward," Henry said. "I'd like to introduce you to Angela. She is a business associate." He motioned towards the visitor.

Eli glanced over and saw a woman who was certainly not from around here. She had dark hair, olive skin and eyes that were different. He thought she was pretty and she looked like she worked out and wondered if she was a health guru or something. He held out his hand to give a shake and felt his hand grasped in a firm grip. It was then that he noticed that she had tattoos on the underside of her wrist, actually both, and there was one on the top of her right hand. That alone was strange since Auntie Lulu had a philosophy about tattoos and no doubt she would have gone out of her way to make their guest uncomfortable about it.

"A pleasure to meet you Eli," Angela offered with a genuine smile.

Eli relaxed a little and gave his greetings. He looked at her and then his uncle and asked, "So are you here on business with the hounds?"

"What makes you say that?" Angela was curious about Eli's deduction. She disliked the fact that she was putting off telling him who she really was but it was Southern hospitality at work. You socialized and then got down to business. She was well acquainted with that social quirk and had utilized it herself a couple of times and sometimes it worked and sometimes it backfired but it did keep everyone on good manners especially in difficult situations.

Eli made a slight face, surprised that he wasn't getting a direct answer. "Um I assumed because of the dog that made himself comfortable in the hall. He's good looking by the way." He adjusted the napkin on his lap and noted that their guest, despite the tattoos was very proper in her posture when it concerned eating.

Angela took a bite of the chickpeas that was Sophie's specialty and something she had a fondness for along with some potatoes. She mentally made a note to ask the housekeeper for the recipe thinking she might have a means of sneaking in healthy food the next time she cooked for the boys. She replied, "Um… not exactly with breeding. Cerebus I acquired in my line of work."

"So you know boxing then?"

"Eli," Lulu said with a warning look. She then glanced at Angela. They had talked and any anger she had was gone when she saw the woman. She could afford to be nice and they did talk. She knew that it wasn't Angela's fault about Helen. It was just easy to cast blame. "You know the rule."

Eli gave a dramatic sigh, "Auntie Lulu. She's a business associate of Uncle Henry's so I can ask."

Angela gave a slight smile. She recalled a couple of other times when she did the same thing and she had once been in Eli's position. It was tempting to chuckle at the whole thing but she didn't. She let Lulu rule the table but she cast a look in Henry's direction and they shared a smile. She replied, "I do have some ties to the ring but out of respect to your aunt, I will respect her wishes and not talk about it but I am willing to talk about Cerebus and how I acquired him. That is if Lulu agrees."

"You were saying that you were passing through Wyoming for work," Lulu prompted as a compromise to the conversation.

"Yes. I was on a job and actually he was a stray which was a little strange since he's not really a stray based on his appearance. He just jumped in the car and stayed," Angela replied giving the long and the short of it. It made her a bit nervous to even make hints about what she really did. It felt a bit like the jobs she did where she made her covers similar to the truth.

"Can I ask what you do?" Eli took a bite of his food and eyed the woman. He was curious about what she did. She did say that she had ties to the ring so he wondered if she worked with the business.

"Lot of traveling," Angela replied. "Odd jobs here and there."

"You drift?"

"Something like that. I ended up learning things and sometimes I'm asked as a consultant. It's a word of mouth thing," Angela replied. She made a slight clearing of her throat. "So uh… what do you do, Eli?"

"Business with the ring," Eli replied, liking the woman more and more. There was something off though.

The conversation continued through with Henry taking command of the situation and talking about the possibility of a neighbor wanting in on the next litter from Judy and Samson. It was neutral ground for the moment until after dinner. Henry got a phone call and Lulu was helping Sophie in the kitchen with the dishes. Angela had offered to help but Lulu said to talk with Eli.

Eli watched as Angela looked around the parlor at the furniture and everything. It was a home and there were some things that Lulu probably wouldn't have maybe twenty years ago in there but Lulu and Henry made it work. She found a picture of an event that she remembered very well and gently picked it up and smiled.

Eli watched as she picked up a picture he knew very well. He pointed out, "That's my dad and Uncle Henry. Dad was fighting this guy it was…"

"For the championship in his weight class. Boxer's name was Joe "Rugger" Bigsby and he was a bum. Thought he could take Solly out in three but your dad held out for all six rounds," Angela finished as she remembered the fight. She knew that Eli was going to pick up on what she was saying. It was probably not the best way but it was part of the reason why she was there.

Eli frowned as he listened to what he was hearing. Was she saying…? He stepped forward and asked, "How do you know about that fight?"

Angela held the picture in her hands as she turned around. She fingered the frame and replied, "Because I was there. I took the picture."

"You?" Eli looked incredulous as he frowned. It sounded ridiculous to him and he wasn't sure if her heard it right. "You took that picture?"

Angela nodded in affirmation. "It was right when they both came over from the mother country to make a life here. Henry was set to fight in the big leagues."

Eli felt the air rush out of his lungs. "No, that's not possible. I was told that my godmother took that picture when my dad was in his twenties. It's not possible." He turned away and came across another picture. It was one taken a few years later. He picked it up, "And this one? Do you know about this one?"

"That's when your dad made his debut into the professional ranks. He never made it big but he knew his stuff. I'm actually in that one." Angela saw the look on Eli's face. She pointed at it, "Take a look. I'm in the background. Most people miss me on that."

Eli turned to look at the picture. He could see her. She was in the background. She was smiling, wearing the silks that were his dad's colors. He pursed his lips as he studied it.

Angela looked at him. She could see that he was having trouble digesting this. Now was time to tell him more. She sighed and said, "When your father told me you were interested in a career in boxing, I sent you your first set of training gloves. He told me that you used them every day training as an amateur. I followed those fights."

Eli blinked. "My godmother sent me something after every fight."

"One was a totem for warriors. It was your first loss. I told you that even in loss, warriors were still honorable because of their heart." Angela paused as she watched him. "I know this is a lot to take in but there is something that you should know about me."

"What that you are probably a conman trying to take advantage of things?" Eli turned and looked at Angela. His eyes were narrowed in anger. "Or did Uncle Henry put you up to this trying to get me ready for the fight?"

"I came because your father, Solly, died…"

"Don't you call him that. Only family could call dad by his nickname."

"Eli," Angela replied in a gentle tone, "Your father was a good friend. We were good friends and he kept this secret when he didn't have to."

"Don't try saying that you're my godmother. It's not possible. She's dead like dad." Eli left the room after haphazardly putting the picture back. He left the room and with thundering steps up the stairs there was a door slamming.

Lulu had come out since the kitchen was closer. Angela saw her enter and said, "That went well."

Lulu replied sympathetically, "It's been hard and…" She looked down at the floor not sure of what to say.

"You don't need to make excuses for him Lulu. I haven't seen him since he was a baby. It's my fault. Solly wanted to tell him all about me but I wanted to keep him safe. Safe from the truth about Helen and everything else," Angela replied as she looked in the direction Eli had gone. As she did an idea came to her.

"I am sorry," Lulu said.

"Don't worry Lulu. There are ways to make this right. Let him sleep on it."

* * *

It was roughly an hour before dawn. Normally Eli would be up and going for his morning run when in training. This morning he was a little late getting up meaning that he was late for the morning pick up of groceries for Auntie Lulu. He rushed down the stairs and went to get the money and the list but he couldn't find it. He frowned.

Sophie came in from the kitchen entrance and Eli asked, "Sophie, where's the list and money?"

Sophie turned from what she was doing to prepare for breakfast. She watched Eli look around confused about the whole thing. She noted the empty spot and gave a slight nod, "Oh there was no list tonight. Miss Angie was kind enough to make an evening run last night. Now you can worry about your training."

Eli cleared his throat at that. He didn't want to talk about that right now. He merely said, "Thank you Sophie."

"Go run now," Sophie shooed Eli in good humor.

Eli felt like he was being shooed out of the house by the elderly housekeeper. He didn't think to disobey her since she could be as ruthless as Auntie Lulu when she wanted things done. He started out the door and did a couple of stretches on the kitchen porch before setting out in a jog down his usual route.

He felt he had been cheated out of what he usually did for his aunt by the newcomer. He could easily take it as one more thing to give this new person the stink eye. Even after sleeping on it he still couldn't believe that woman was claiming to be his godmother. That was not possible considering that when she claimed to have been there with his dad… It was impossible. It was like those crazy stories his dad used to tell him when he was little. Instead of bedtime stories he got boxing stories especially one about a boxer named the Drifter.

He turned to head towards the main part of town. It took him by a few of his neighbors' houses and he gave a wave when he could to the ones that were out that early. For the most part he thought about what he learned last night. The more he thought about it, he got a little more angry and he started to run faster.

By the time he made the turn to go down the road to the gym, he was losing a bit of steam. He was running like a wimp by the time he got to the gym. He sighed as he paused outside the door. He looked up at the sign and shook his head and walked in. He had two weeks left until the weigh in and then the fight. He needed to keep his game up.

The first up were basic calisthenics. He was dressed in his training colors and he realized with a hint of annoyance that they were the training gear _she_ had sent. And they were in the correct size too. How the hell would she know? That would be answered with that possibly his dad told her but that was… Again his anger drove him to work harder than he normally did.

He worked all day, everything he knew came back to what he had been thinking about and getting angry about. His towel or bucket man who had taken over with the workout with the bag and other parts of the workout had noticed the change and told him to call it early. Eli kept it up though, toughing it out until he was out of steam by the time night came.

Everyone else who was working out had already left the gym. Uncle Henry had been training other fighters as well and prospective boxers had signed up and paid their dues and were learning the art of boxing. Eli was used to being watched while he trained when he started training. In fact it seemed weird when the gym was quiet with just him making noise; he preferred training when the other guys were there. Now he was the last one out of the showers and it was up to him to lock the place up at night since Uncle Henry already went home, probably to entertain their visitor.

Eli couldn't help but grumble some more at the thought that he considered that she was a visitor to him. He exited the locker room pulling his jacket on. He looked up and saw the portrait of his dad on the wall facing the locker room. The walls were covered with other famous boxers' posters and copies of billings going back to when his dad and uncle were in their prime. His dad though was like looking over the whole gym and the locker room. The joke was that he looked after all his boxers.

Eli looked up at his father. His head was full of thoughts about what he learned the day before and just being reminded that his dad was no longer there. The emotions were threatening to overcome him and the sheer exhaustion from spending energy on anger and other feelings. He couldn't help it and punched the wall he was standing next to.

"That's not the best way to deal."

Eli turned to see who it was that was talking. He saw Angela standing near a side entrance and the stairs that led to the offices above. "What do you want?"

Angela stepped out of the shadows and walked forward. Cerebus was following her but staying behind her. "Hoping that we could finish our conversation from yesterday. You seemed to have been bursting with questions today," she replied.

"So you've been spying on me?"

"Observing you training," Angela corrected. "I figured that with two weeks left and if you were anything like Solly, then you would be here training." She spread her arms slightly as she adjusted the flaps of her coat.

"Don't call him that," Eli pointed out. His eyes were narrowed in anger. "As far as I'm concerned you're not family no matter what Dad said."

"According your father and uncle I earned that right," Angela pointed out gently.

"Not to me. They lied to me and you're a liar."

Angela paused to look at the boy. She blinked slowly and then said, "Search your memories Eli. You'll see that I've never once lied to you."

"Even not telling something or omitting something is lying." Eli looked at Angela with hurt and anger. "Dad mentioned you and I begged him to have you come over but he always said you couldn't. Even you did."

"It was my insistence Eli," Angela replied. "Eli there are things in this world that a vast majority of people don't know about. I am included in those things. I thought it was right that when you were born that you had little contact as possible with me. Your father wanted to at least tell you a little, especially about your mother but in the end…"

Angela paused when she saw Eli's eyes water. He was looking around and running an hand through his hair. He then said, "Damn you Dad."

Angela pursed her lips as she thought about what she was going to say next. She was surprised when he looked at her in the eye and added, "Damn you for…" Eli then raised his arms like he didn't know what to say next.

Angela sighed and changed the track a little, "You know, when you were a baby, I was able to holding you right here." She pointed to her hand. "I told your father that you were destined for great things in whatever you chose to do. And you did do that. Look at where you're at now."

Eli sniffled a little. He couldn't help it and for some reason, he didn't feel embarrassed about crying in front of her. He didn't interrupt but he did wipe his nose.

Angela continued, "I know that you know something you learned at a young age, that the world is a nasty place and it is full of nasty things out there that will beat you down and kill you if you let it or you're not prepared for it. Growing up without a mother was tough and then losing your father right now and learning about me… boo hoo."

Eli grew indignant about that, "You have no idea…"

"I know plenty," Angela said in a firm voice. She didn't shout it out but it was enough to be felt by Eli. "I know pain, suffering and loss. Your father and mother and your aunt and uncle."

"What do you know?"

"I know your aunt and uncle went through a lot of scrutiny when they married. When they got married, they were ridiculed; black and white were not accepted and through everything, they had a good marriage. Your mother and father had a hard time of a different sort.

"The world is cruel. Every good thing that has come my way has been taken from me because I took a chance. I got hit and yet I still got up again. That is how tough a person is; it is about taking those hits and moving forward. You get to where you want to be by taking the hits. Blaming others is what cowards do and that isn't you! You're better than that!"

Angela paused from her speech. She looked at Eli as he stared at her. She hadn't meant to yell at the kid but her own problems on the emotional level were getting the better of her. Yet she had to make a point even though the kid seemed to know what she was saying. She sighed and said, "This anger you feel, it's a beast. It is nasty especially when it is something like a loved one dying. But if you let it control you and not the other way around, you're going to lose and not just in the ring but in your life as well. I'm going to love you no matter what. I fell in love with you the day you were born and that isn't going to change."

Angela started toward the door. She paused by Eli and said, "Don't forget to visit your father." She then strode out of the gym, pausing only to run her fingers on the silks of his father's colors.

Eli watched her leave. He hadn't expected that from her. She was right though, he was angry and he was ready to blame anyone and anything. He knew he had to think about a few things and went to head up to the office that was once his dad's. He hadn't been there since his dad died and his uncle hadn't been in there either.

Looking at the layout, Eli remembered how he used to come there after school and do his homework and then get a story or two. He would watch the boxers train below. He walked over to his dad's desk and felt the top and remembered his dad setting up fights from the chair he was sitting in as he ran his fingers along the blotter. It was then he felt something.

Pulling out what was tucked under it, he found a letter with his name on it. It looked like it had been written a long time ago. It was in his dad's writing. Slowly he opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. He gently unfolded it and looked at it. It had been written in his dad's tribal language and he knew how to read it. "My son, if you are reading this, that means that I have not worked up the courage to what should have been told from the beginning…"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the first meeting didn't go so well but looks like Solly comes back from the grave to set a few things straight. Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well this was a wasted trip. Never thought that this Coyote fellow would make a quick change," Dean said as he was chewing on a cheeseburger.

They had gotten to the town only to find that the river had reversed itself back to its original flow with no lasting damage. It seemed that the point was made and the new laws were being carefully scrutinized. It was also interesting in that they had actually met the guy. Dean was surprised that the trickster was like how Angela said he was.

"I wouldn't know about that Dean Winchester. If it wasn't you, it would have been another hunter," Coyote said as he stopped the table on his way out. "I'm just glad she sent you." He looked at Sam and said, "Take care Sam," and then he was out the door of the diner.

"I think I like him better than another trickster," Dean declared after Coyote left.

"He's okay," Sam replied. He had given polite attention to Coyote when he was on his way out and then went back to what he was researching. He wasn't paying too much attention to what his brother was up to.

Dean realized his brother was in research land again and knew that he wasn't completely there. He sighed and gave a slight roll of his eyes, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Just research," Sam replied as he typed in a search word.

"You lining us up jobs until Angie gives us a call?"

"Not exactly."

Dean knew that he was going to end up playing twenty questions with his brother if he didn't get specific. "Checking on your gal pal?"

Sam looked over the edge of his laptop and gave a slight look in Dean's direction. He knew his brother didn't like Ruby and he knew Angela didn't either. The difference was that Angela was willing to work with a devil to achieve the end she needed as much as she tried to deny it. It was like he knew that she had what it took to take out Lilith. He just found himself not wanting that for her since she already went through so much crap. It was why he was doing that. Dean had been looking out for him since he was a baby and she looked out for both of them; it was paying back a favor.

Dean grew impatient with Sam and demanded, "Well then what Sam?"

"Just looking up on this guy that Angie knows," Sam offered.

"Are you actually thinking that there is more to his death than she is letting on? Come on Sam. She's just visiting a kid she hadn't seen in years for a couple of days."

"I know that Dean," Sam countered, "But since when has anything been that simple for either of us?"

Dean sighed at that. He knew Sam was right in asking that question since even the simplest of things seemed to blow up in their faces at times. To be honest, he was looking for an excuse to go back towards Rosedale just to be there for his girl. They could lay low and just… keep an eye out on things though knowing Sam, he would want to talk to her. Sighing he asked, "What do you have?"

"I was looking up the newspaper that Angie had been looking at the other day and found the article."

"Anything suspicious?"

"Just that Solomon "Solly" Langston died at the age of 72 from a coronary," Sam read off from the article.

"Nothing unusual about that," Dean pointed out. He finished his burger and took a draft of beer.

"Maybe," Sam admitted, "It said that Solly was had a reputation as a boxer, he came over from South Africa, became a US citizen and opened up the Langston- Johannes boxing gym and trained boxers. Reputed to be amongst the best in the business."

"So the guy was a popular boxer."

"I checked and business was steady even though his wife died in childbirth. Since then he wasn't interested in promoting pros. He stuck with amateurs."

"Again, Sam. Nothing unusual about that," Dean pointed out. They were really stretching it in terms of looking for an excuse to go back. There seemed to be no supernatural reason at all.

"What about the fact that Angie summoned a loa to watch out for the kid. Something hinky must be going on with the town if she had to do that."

"Sam, you said it yourself that she admitted that she was paranoid. She met the kid two years after Mom died." Dean cleared his throat a little. It was like an unspoken rule never to talk about their mom or their dad unless it was necessary.

"Yeah but the town was mentioned in your favorite song and has been reputed to be the one talked about in Crossroad Blues," Sam pointed out. It was very thin since he found that half a dozen other towns laid claim to that. "Besides there is a reason she didn't tell us…"

"And probably to protect the kid. Sam, she would do the same if it were possible for us."

Sam closed his laptop and tried to think of something without sounding like he was aiming for a fight. It was the last thing that he wanted right now. He knew what Dean said made sense. And maybe they were looking at something as simple as meeting up with long lost family but as far as he could tell it wasn't that simple since he wasn't sure how she was going to explain her looks. The whole extreme makeover excuse wouldn't fly since there were no plastic surgeons that good… unless you went the supernatural route.

Dean saw his brother was deep in thought mode but he was also being a little broody. He probably shouldn't have shot down what his brother found but hell she did it all the time when she pointed out other possibilities. It was what they did on the job when they were researching for the fulgy of the week they were going to gank. "Look, maybe there is something to the stories and yeah Angie may have summoned a loa but she wouldn't do it unless she had a good reason."

"Yeah and what about the fact that there was an unusual power surge the day the kid was born plus a lightning storm?"

Dean thought about it. He knew that she would say lightning storms happened all the time and not everything was a sign or demon omen. Still… "Okay. So the lightning hit and power goes off."

"Some witnesses reported seeing a fire in a tree."

"So lightning hit the tree and fire. Not that hard Sam."

"I'm talking more like Moses and the burning bush kind of fire," Sam pointed out. "All around the same area plus there were a couple of reports about Angie maybe using her mojo, nothing definitive and there were people who called her Healer."

Dean knew that Sam had been holding out on him with this. It was like he had been hoping that it wasn't anything serious. From the sound of things, some funky things happened the day the kid was born and Angela had been around to see it. He was still in the frame of mind that it was nothing serious. If it were, he was certain that she would have said something especially after the near disasters previously of course that would be an excuse to get sneakier about hiding.

Still he knew that Sam wanted to go and he could give a little even if it was a bit outlandish. He replied, "Okay so we got people who know her and you said that they wanted to tar and pitchfork right?"

"She made them back off," Sam admitted.

"You're not helping your case here," Dean countered as he looked at his little brother. "Why don't you tell the truth about why you want to go back?"

Being put on the spot was one of the things that Sam didn't like very much. He knew though that he couldn't fudge on this one since Dean was clearly aware of what he was trying to do this time. He looked at nothing in particular before looking at his brother and saying, "I just don't like the idea of her being there alone."

Dean could see that his brother was getting his back up against the wall, a sure sign that he wasn't going to say more on the subject. In his book at least admitting something that had nothing to do with the supernatural was a good thing. He replied, "You know, I don't like it either. I know she can take care of herself but we've had surprised sprung on us before. Let's go."

Sam blinked at the ready acceptance of that excuse. Usually Dean would bug him for more details. This time he went with it and Sam wasn't sure if it was because he was being nice or just being Dean. "You sure?"

"Come on Sam. Finally you at least told me something that wasn't complete bullshit in regards to her," Dean countered wondering if his brother really was that clueless. As far as he was concerned, Sam just shouted that he was worried about her because she was alone even though he may have convinced himself that the town she was staying in was less than friendly. He got up and paid the bill.

Sam packed up his laptop and followed his brother. "I don't talk crap when it concerns her."

"Sure had me fooled listing weird occurrences."

"Which are real by the way," Sam pointed out. He opened the door to the Impala and was greeted by Sasha's nuzzling.

Dean took a moment to pet Sasha and sneak her a piece of bacon he had wrapped in a napkin and snuck out. He knew that he wasn't supposed to feed her people food but he did the same to hell on four legs. The results were different and he was glad that he figured out what not to feed them. Bacon was harmless. "I don't doubt you Sam but you could just say that you want to make sure that she's okay cause you want to and not because you think something's after her."

"I don't play that game. You do," Sam retorted as he got into the car the same time as Dean. Sasha had gotten into her customary place in the backseat. The window was already cracked and she was sticking her nose out, eager for a ride.

"Sam, I play it because she knows me and big brother rights. You… you're just weird man." He started the engine, giving his brother a teasing grin. "I can just imagine what she'd think about your weirdo ass dreams."

"Dude that card gets old and never works on her."

"And the day I don't use it, she knows something is wrong," Dean pointed out. "I think she might get a laugh out of the dominatrix dream you had when she had those old cuffs out."

"That is so not funny Dean," Sam replied in annoyance to hide his embarrassment. That had been one of the more kinkier dreams he had of her. At least none came close to the one he had of Bela when they approached her for help with the dream root. That would have been wrong on so many levels even though Dean put the idea in his head that she was a looker.

"Not my fault you have a dirty mind Sam. At least she likes you well enough." Dean pointed the Impala on the highway towards Rosedale. It would be a couple of days so at least they could say that they did the job even though their fugly was nice about it and put things back.

"She's a good person, Dean."

Dean felt his lip twitch. It was a simple declaration and yet it was a major truth for Sam. He had always been insistent on that and quick to defend her. At least things were looking up. It was a small step but a giant leap forward in a rigmarole that was highly entertaining. He grinned when he felt Sasha tickle his ear with her nose. "Alright I get ya Sam."

It was roughly half an hour when Dean decided to tease Sam some more and said, "When she talked to me in my dreams, she looked hot. Especially in that bikini."

"Now you're talking shit Dean."

"Hey not my fault you put a keep out sign. She looked like she could have been a Hawaiian goddess."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Arf!"

* * *

_I am getting morbid if I'm finding cemeteries preferable to parks._

_ That's because I spend more time at cemeteries than I do parks._

Angela felt her lips twitch in a wry grin as she looked around the cemetery. She had been in more of these kinds of places than any other and the sad thing was that it was all part of the job. It was disturbing that she felt more at home just standing there than strolling in a park though she did have a few choice memories that were pleasant and those made it seem better.

The logical conclusion was that because she dealt in death she was naturally comfortable with it. While it sounded logical it was crap mainly because if she met death, she would end up being a sarcastic bitch like she was with everyone else who insisted upon the destiny crap. Not all of them got that treatment since some were actually cool in her book. Still for simplicity's sake, it just felt weird that she felt a little better in a cemetery surrounded by dead people.

Looking down she noted the pristine look of the headstone bearing now two names and births and date of deaths. On the left it said, "Solomon 'Solly' Langston, born 1937, died 2009." There was a saying underneath but it was written in Zulu, Solly's native language from his homeland. Angela knew that it said something about his memory being carried with the voiced of the wind. It sounded more poetic in Zulu and Angela repeated it to herself a couple of times and smiled once she had it committed to memory even though she had heard it times before when she used to hang around with Solly and Henry.

On the right of the headstone it read, "Helen Langston, born 1948, died 1986. Never was a more kinder heart than that of an angel."

Angela stared at that portion a little bit as she read it. She pursed her lips thinking about that night and what happened. She had a choice and that was to save Helen or save Eli. She would have gladly worked to make it possible for both to be saved. As it were, it wasn't possible. So she passed off the choice to Solly and Helen.

Solly was in tears but he knew what Helen would say and agreed to it. In the end, Eli was saved and born and Helen died. Angela remembered sitting on the back porch after everything. Her hands were covered with dried blood and she was doing nothing but staring out at the stars, watching the clouds roll in for some rain. It certainly matched her mood that night.

Solly had talked to her on that porch and he tried to convince her that she wasn't to blame. It was a similar thing to what Sam and Dean would try. Now that she thought about it and time had passed, she knew that it wasn't her fault. At the time she had little to no conception of her healer abilities but she was recognized as one because of her manner. She made a judgment call at the time and given the circumstances, she would have done it again. Plus it was a choice Helen had made that presented the situation as it was.

There were things that were beyond her control. It was just easy to feel despair when you were compounded with things that brought it on. She had always blamed herself for Mary and yet she knew the truth behind that. When Dean recounted his experience, she listened but never offered whether or not she remembered and they both assumed that she had her memory tampered with. Still she occasionally would blame herself but she knew that it wasn't her fault. Her only regret was that she left Eli in the dark about everything.

Footsteps were heard approaching but Angela didn't bother to turn. People came to visit the dearly departed all the time. She raised her brow when she saw a bunch of African violets and lilies being placed in between the two names. She commented, "Those are nice."

"You think so?" Eli looked at Angela as he stood looking at his parents' grave.

"The purple ones are especially lovely and lilies are lilies," Angela replied. She eyed the choice appreciatively and knew that Helen and Solly would both approve. "I thought you would be training right about now."

"I can take a day off… sort of. And… I wanted to be with you," Eli admitted. He fingered the letter in his jacket as he stood there.

Angela looked at Eli with a raised brow. "Should I be prepared to run?"

Eli gave a slight chuckle since he picked up that she was teasing him. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to. Um… I had been doing some thinking and you're right… about the anger stuff."

"It's a nasty bitch I know," Angela replied as she nodded in agreement.

"I am angry. Dad has always been there and then…" Eli looked down at the ground. "He told me how Mom died and I got used to growing up without her. I mean it's hard to pine for something you never had but with Dad…"

"It is different. It sometimes feels like it is impossible to breathe." Angela folded her arms behind her back. "There are people who meant that much to me that make me feel that way still. And I cry for people in general, folks I've only just met or passed by when I rolled through town."

"You've been around a long time have you?" Eli frowned a little as he studied her. He explained, "Dad wrote a letter a long time ago. I guess he thought your way made much more sense than his and I guess I can see why."

Angela suspected that Solly would have said something a long time ago. Ultimately it was his decision on what to say to his son but it looked like he respected her reasoning and probably because he didn't want to burst the bubble that was Eli's world. She nodded, "I have lived a long time and I've seen and done things that should be kept in stories."

"So it's true then. The monsters that hide under the bed and in the closet… they're real," Eli affirmed.

"I see he saw fit to write down that part," Angela commented but with no malice in her tone. She sighed, "Yes there are things that go bump in the night. My real job is a hunter. I hunt those things, saving people; a thankless job more often than not but I do it anyway."

"Dad said that you are special though."

"Solly thought that about a lot of people," Angela offered. "He certainly thought that of the fighters he trained."

"That but he implied something else and it was something you and Mom shared and you understood and would be able to help me." Eli shook his head slightly. "I don't know what he meant but... I want to know."

Angela sighed a little at that. She thought about what to say and looked around. Finally she asked, "Did your father ever tell you that things would happen?"

"He gave the usual about puberty and the like and he tried to hint that there would be some things that would be different about me." Eli paused a moment and wondered if he should say more but it seemed to encourage her to talk and he knew she wasn't lying. "He said that because of what I am was the reason why you left but protected the town."

"Not a very nice way of putting it I see," Angela deadpanned. She looked at Eli and nodded, "There are things that I know about your birth and your parents. Because of that, I thought it was best to keep it from you and let you grow up without having the things I know haunt you. Be a normal kid and not have to worry about what lurks behind the corner. There are already too many things out there to worry about."

"So you were protecting me."

"I don't mean to be rude about it but you are my best kept secret. It would kill me if the other side knew about you and I don't have to mention the few zealous ones on my side," Angela replied. She gave a sort of smile as she studied Eli. He seemed to have taken it pretty well and had thought over everything. "Every letter and email I got from you and Solly while you were growing up… it was a privilege to learn that you were growing up and doing things you wanted to do."

"I do remember getting a couple of nice things from you. Even my first training gloves."

Angela chuckled at that when she saw the sheepish grin that Eli shot her. It indicated that he still had them. "Like I said it was a privilege. I do regret not being able to see it for myself but Solly is good at describing things."

"Dad always did like to tell his stories," Eli chuckled. He glanced at Angela and then added, "He loved telling me stories about a boxer that was called the Drifter. Said that this one knew the ins and outs of the ring like no one's business and something about sparring with Rocky Marciano and a few others including Dad himself. Slipping the jab was the joke."

Angela looked at Eli with a wry look that was playful. So it seemed that Solly had been telling stories. She nodded, "Slip the jab was a way of getting your dad quicker on his feet. Just because someone is set and has a powerful swing doesn't mean anything if your opponent can get in and out quick."

"So you're the Drifter."

"It was… is my racing moniker," Angela said just to tease like she would the boys.

"And you race…" Eli raised his brow at that. He gave a grin that came out like a chuckle and said, "Now I know the wild stories Dad told are the truth. So you did train Dad and Uncle Henry?"

"I sparred with Henry. He never could make it through my eight punch combination."

"Now I know you're bullshitting me," Eli countered.

"I wouldn't know," Angela replied as she looked innocently at Eli. "Of course if my friends were here you could ask them about whether or not I was bullshitting you."

Eli was chuckling. "I guess I could believe you. It just seems so weird."

"Not any more weird than what I've seen."

Eli smiled. He felt a bit better but he still felt like what he was taking on was too big. He said, "Uncle Henry asked me if I wanted to call the fight off. The officials said it was okay to postpone. Thing is I don't want to. I want to stick with it but I don't know if I can without Dad. He trained me my whole life."

"But what do you want to do?"

"I want to do it." Eli looked down at the ground. "Could you help me? Be in my corner for the fight?"

Angela studied the boy. Two weeks wasn't going to kill anybody. She could tell the boys to take on any new hunts they came across and that would be fine. Besides, Eli needed her and called to her to come. For once she could heed that call.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam and Dean are heading back with no real excuse and Eli asks Angie for help. Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The night sky was pretty much the same anywhere around the world. Yet Angela knew that it was different depending on where you were and what you were looking for. As she once told Hibah, there were stories in the stars. As she thought about it and that night that Sam told the story of how the little godling's grandparents met, she couldn't help but chuckle.

The day had been spent with her and Eli talking. He had been training every day and while it could be considered sacrilegious to break it, there were some things that needed to be talked out. True Eli seemed receptive of her now, she still wanted to make sure that he understood why things were as they were and he seemed to pick up on that. Certainly he made no bones about asking for her help in finishing his training.

She did have to admit that had it been more than two weeks, she would seriously have to reconsider. It wasn't that she didn't want to help him out but it was more of how to break it to the boys and especially Dean why she would not be around for a long period of time. She knew Dean would never admit it but he still was reeling from everything that had happened right down to Zachariah fucking with them by giving them a life that she used to dream about.

_Angela De Lauzon was her name. She was single, graduated from Georgetown with a dual major in political science and art studies, master's degrees in art history and international relations and a minor in marketing. She had works on display and bought by several collectors and was currently Director of Marketing Design and Advertising for Sandover._

_ It was a good job and the Director of Sales, Dean Smith was impressed with her work. He always called about the new marketing campaigns like a kid at Christmas but she always told him that she liked to make a presentation. Of course she got called in one day since he wanted to see the newest campaign that her team had been working on for nearly two weeks. She relented since they pretty much had it done but it needed to be looked at for any tweaks and given final approval._

_ The day she walked in, she was struck with a feeling of déjà vu. Seeing Mr. Smith, she got the feeling that she had seen him before but under a different name. Later she felt that way when one of the tech support people was in the same elevator. It was weird because the feeling was like instant attraction or something. She thought it was because she had an off night before with strange dreams. They actually weren't the first ones she had but this time they were very vivid._

_ Being the artist, she took to drawing them out. She added color for dimension and came up with some interesting images. The ones that ended up being her favorite were the ones with Smith and the tech Wesson together like… brothers. It felt right to her._

_ Then there was that thing with the ghost…_

Angela blinked as she recalled the whole experience of them hunting. It had freaked her out when she instinctively reached out for some iron. The way she threw the round iron disk… It was enough to laugh about since they were acting like amateurs and obviously enough to let Dean know that he was a hunter. She was angry that it was done the way it was and she was pleased that she pissed off the angels still, the ones that were dicks of course.

Sighing as she sat on the roof of the house just outside her window, she felt like she was getting a recharge sort of. Granted that what she was going to get into would probably not be good for blood pressure but it was something and she remembered how much fun it had been back then. If anything at least Eli would be able to find out for himself if he could get through anything without his main source of inspiration.

Slowly she pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time on the digital readout. They would be awake or at least one of them would be. And if not, then the ringtones that she had set would be an interesting wakeup call. She dialed the first number and waited while it rang. When it picked up she said, "It's me. You guys still awake?"

_Do you want the answer to that one?_

Angela chuckled, "I might be in the mood for some punishment. Been a while. How did things go with Coyote, Sam?"

_Pretty well. In fact he had fixed things by the time we got there._

"Hmm, that's Coyote for you."

_Don't tell me you knew he would do that._

"I told you, he's not like other tricksters. He's lately been more of the Green Peace type; protect the environment by making people aware of what they have. He's not out to get anybody. That's why I said you just talk to him."

_Actually he talked to us. He said that me and Dean were probably the nicest hunters he's come across since a mouthy ice queen who could charm a snake came by. His words._

"I see he remembered me," Angela replied with fondness in her voice. "That was a good time considering he pulled the cheesy line about huddling together for warmth. Course it was his fault for getting us stranded on that bluff."

_Uh Angie, why did you call? Are you in trouble?_

Angela made a slight smile. Leave it to Sam to think the worst case scenario. It was one of his good qualities when put into the context of his caring about his brother. "I'm fine Sam. Nothing is wrong. I just called because… well there's a little change in plans."

_What do you mean?_

"This thing with Eli… It's going to take a bit longer to square things away here. So…"

_Are you sure you're all right? Nothing going on?_

"Sam, I'm just staying with Eli and Henry and Lulu for a little while longer. Eli has two weeks left before the weigh in at Jackson so… I'm gonna stick around and help out with his training." Angela looked out to see Cerebus running with Samson and Judy. She sure hoped she didn't have to separate the mutts.

_So you're staying and training?_

"Eli needs me, Sam. He just learned a few things and he needs time to process it and get his focus back."

_But you'll come back?_

The question produced a pang. He didn't sound like a kicked puppy but she could sense that was what he felt like. Had it been Dean, he would have said it in his fashion and produced the same effect. "Sam, you know I'm not ditching you," she clarified, "Look at it this way, I'm helping out family. Eli's my godson."

_I know. Sorry. You know my thoughts on that._

"And you both know I used to run solo."

_Long before we were born. I get it Angie and Dean does too but we just don't want anything to happen to you. We like having you around._

"You do? And here I was thinking you kept me around because of my killer moves." Angela couldn't help but tease Sam a bit. Dean would have played along and dished the sarcasm right back at her but Sam was different.

_You know it's not like that._

"Really? Funny way of showing it."

_Angie._

"I'm teasing Sam," Angela replied laughing a little. She tried to keep it down since the rest of the house was asleep and Eli needed to be up early if they were starting fresh. "I like being around you two as well. I admit seeing tough guys get squeamish in an autopsy is hilarious."

_Are you going to bring that up again?_

"As long as you two never get over it," Angela countered. She could hear the humor in Sam's voice. "Seriously though, Sam, it will be about two weeks and then I'm backing Eli in his corner for the match. So you and Dean can take on a few fuglies while I'm gone. It'll be okay and if you're in Jackson and if you want them, Eli has a couple of VIP seats. They're yours and Dean's."

_I don't know Angie._

"You two are big boys and you were doing fine before we became a full time trio. If you're so worried I do have Cerebus around. Don't be a worrywart."

_I'm not a worrywart._

Angela heard the pout and grinned, "Oh you can't lie to me about that Sam. I'm wise to you and Dean. It'll be okay. I promise." She listened to the other end and heard Sam heave a sigh. She knew that she had him convinced. She would just have to do it with Dean; that is if she was available to talk.

_Okay but it doesn't mean we have to like it. Seems like every time you try to do something by yourself, you get burned for it and badly._

"Then you don't want to know about the other times before you two were born."

_Probably not. Listen Angie, just be careful. The people in that town didn't seem to like you and… I just don't want you to get hurt. I… don't like it._

"I hear you Sam," Angela said softly. "I will watch it and I get the feeling attitudes will change a little. It's easy to be angry at someone who is a convenient target rather than the one who truly deserves the ire. In the end, you end up realizing what a fool you've been. I can tell you Lulu forgave me and she made me chickpeas to show it."

_Okaay… I don't know about the whole thing with the chickpeas but… I trust you._

"All I ask," Angela replied softly. "I'm guessing Dean is there and hopping mad so you better put him on."

_How the hell do you do that? I wasn't making a sound._

Dean's pouting tones over the phone made Angela laugh some more. She knew her boys well enough. "What is it that you like to say about me?" She smiled as she teased him with her query.

_You may have ears like a bat but there's not a snowball's chance that you could hear nothing. You're good but not that good._

"You wound me," Angela replied in a mock hurt tone. "And you were the one that thought the creeping through the shadows thing was sexy."

_Still do. You can sneak up on me anytime… maybe kick my ass out of it. Seriously though Angie, you're staying for two weeks?_

"Yeah. Call it a job for me if you like but just so you're not bored you and Sam could take on a couple of jobs."

_While you go and play Rocky with the kid. I know nothing me or Sam says is gonna change your mind so… okay. Hell on four legs should be able to do his job._

"While you spoil my Sasha. Watch it on the bacon."

_How do you… never mind. Just watch yourself Angie. Say good night Samantha._

_ Jerk._

_ Hey you're the one that fussed like an old woman._

_ And you feel like you…_

"Hold on there Sam," Angela interrupted before it turned into something that both brothers might regret in the morning. When she had their attention she said, "If you want you can drop by but I suggest working jobs. You'd be bored and you both better behave. I've got eyes and ears."

_No you don't Angie._

"Try me Dean," Angela countered in good humor. "I'll talk to you both later. Night." She listened to their good nights and hung up the phone. She continued to sit on the roof looking at the stars for a while longer and thinking about the upcoming days.

* * *

Eli supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when he found his godmother up earlier than him and ready to go. She admitted as much that she was an early bird. He came down the stairs ready for his morning run and found her ready to go and couldn't help but notice her figure and an appreciative way.

"I assume that you are done."

Eli blushed as he averted his eyes from his obvious looking. He cleared his throat and started stretching. "Sorry."

Angela gave a slight smile as she stretched her muscles. "You're not the first or the last Eli," she said. She had elevated her leg to lean against the porch beam. "I know you've been training hard and can do your boxing. The last two weeks we'll work on speed."

"What do you mean? I've won on points as an amateur and one commentator said I had speed," Eli countered as he finished stretching.

Angela finished stretching and stood to wait. "I don't mean boxing training." When Eli looked at her with a confused expression, she explained, "I trained hunters and one technique I am big on is running. By building up your speed, you can move more in the ring. Can't touch you, can't hit you and can't hit you, can't hurt you. I know it sounds weird but…" She looked at Eli with a slight expression and a shrug of her shoulders.

"You are asking me to trust you. Didn't I by asking for help?" Eli frowned thinking that this was a strange turn in the conversation. "I don't understand."

Angela gave a slight smile before starting down the porch with Eli in tow. They were joined by Cerebus who had come out from under the porch. "You asked for help but it isn't the same as trusting where that help is coming from," she said as she started to jog. "Sometimes help can be paved with good intentions but can spell disaster."

Eli followed along. This sounded like the speech that his dad used to give him when he was growing up and learning about making his own decisions. "Meaning I shouldn't give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Trusting your instincts is good."

"You sound like you want me to get ready for hunting."

"Just the way I talk when I train. It applies to all walks of life." Angela glanced at Eli as they jogged. "Now in terms of training your resistance is good but a little more won't hurt."

"And why the dog?"

"He's a good barometer. If he is faster than me then you know I'm having an off day."

"No way."

Angela glanced at Eli with a grin. With a slight noise, she picked up her speed and was followed by Cerebus. Eli was left behind as they ran ahead and he noticed how they kept a steady pace. He picked up his speed to keep up but he was still behind. He was allowed to catch up when they made it to the end of the lane. He managed to get out, "I see your point."

Angela grinned and continued to jog. Cerebus was enjoying his run with his tongue lolling out. They turned off the lane and onto the street that would carry them into town past the larger plots of land owned by Eli's neighbors with some being farms since they were in the Mississippi Delta and the river was nearby.

Eli led the way since he knew his routes. There was the regular route and then he had a couple of alternates when he wanted to change it up or something like the weather happened. She kept up easily though and looked like she wasn't getting winded at all. He made a slight face as they jogged on in companionable silence down the chosen road. He wasn't sure he understood where she was coming from but she seemed to know what she was talking about.

They ran past a few houses where the people were already out. They were curious at the sight. They were used to seeing Eli run and solo. To see someone else and a very large dog, it was unusual. Some recognized who it was that was running with him; the older folks who remembered and a few gave those tolerant smiles while others were not sure or scowled at the sight.

By the time they got to the outskirts of town, more people were out and about doing their work. A few kids were out and they shouted at Eli in cheers while they ran. He gave a slight wave since it would be rude not to wave back. It didn't break his concentration since it seemed that the pace had been picked up a little and he was aiming to keep up if it killed him.

It was different running through the town but the gym was in town and that was where they were going to go in the first place. By the time they got there, Henry would already have the place open and ready to go. Then it was the gym and whatever Angela had planned to do.

Angela picked up the pace near the end. Normally she would break out in a sprint and go to get to her destination and that was after a fairly long run. She couldn't do that to Eli just yet but she could push it a little. He was fast in her opinion and taking into account that he was what he was, she could see that he was pretty good.

Eli noticed the change in pace and took it on as a challenge. He put an extra burst of speed into his legs and shot forward, nosing ahead just a little. Of course she matched it and she wasn't huffing or puffing at all. They continued to race each other until they made it to the gym with Angela full out running ahead of Eli and they were followed by Cerebus.

"You cheated," Eli said as he took a couple gulps of air.

"Fair and square, Kid," Angela replied as she took a couple of deep breaths. She looked at the gym and noted how the place looked different during the day and even more so when the place was brand new. "Besides I keep in shape."

"Chasing down bad guys I'm sure," Eli teased as he took a couple of breaths and walked it off to make sure his muscles didn't cramp. He looked at Cerebus who was looking like he just had a good day with his tongue lolling out.

"Don't you forget it," Angela replied as she stretched a little. Now it was time to go back. "Come on."

Eli gave a slight mocking moan of despair but he turned around. "Do you do this with everybody?"

"If you ever get a chance you can ask my friends," Angela replied as she started jogging to head back to the house with Cerebus in tow.

Eli had to run a little to catch up but he did and they started on their way back to the house. He decided to take a different route back and Angela followed his lead. It was nothing as they were stared at leaving town. Someone gave a rude comment that Eli missed by Angela didn't. She didn't acknowledge it either since it was pointless to do so.

The run back was uneventful but Eli felt like he had run farther than what he actually did. He felt at pains to keep pace with Angela while she just seemed to carry on steadily. He was tired but that feeling good tired by the time they got back to the house. He barged into the kitchen for a glass of water and was scolded as usual by Sophie telling him he was tracking in dirt until she swatted him to get changed.

Angela waited outside and heard the conversation through the kitchen screen door. She couldn't help but grin at the banter between the elderly housekeeper, who was more like a grandmother to Eli, and Eli as he said that he left most of the dirt outside. She looked off in the direction of the old barn that housed a few horses and also some equipment for training at home. She knew because she explored the place before turning in last night. She stared at the barn and recalled a few training sessions…

_It was night and the moisture created a mist in the air but it was warm to them. Angela was shadowboxing while Solly was hitting the bag hanging from the beam. The smell of horses was in the air but they both ignored it. Angela was shadowing while Solly watched and followed through in the same format._

_ "Slip the jab, Solly. You're feet are getting clumsy."_

_ "How do you know that when you're looking at your 'opponent'?" Solly shot back._

_ "Easy Solly. I'm always in training." She chuckled as she said it._

_ They continued to shadowbox with each other. They traded barbs back and forth. That was until she said something that was pretty damn funny. The result was having Solly chase her out of the barn. It was a game that she had started and because of it, Solly had gotten faster on his feet and it showed especially in the ring._

_ "I need to get one of them mutts you was telling me about."_

_ "Hellhounds? Hell no. You'd be the rabbit to them."_

_ "Well what the hell am I gonna do when you decide to pick up and go? I'm not gonna find another like you Sass."_

_ Angela slowed a little since Solly was lagging behind a bit. "Part about how proving how tough you are Solly. I live through it every day. Take what comes and moving forward. Besides it's not me that keeps you going. A certain brown haired angel does that."_

Angela looked at the barn and could see faint shadows of her and Solly running around the property. That was one of many training nights. It didn't matter if Solly was training to go against his next opponent or in general, they always ended barbing each other about their habits. He was the one who came up with the idea of goading her into a chase where he chased her. It worked in that he was faster in the ring and still was able to land a punch.

"You seem happy."

Angela turned to see Amitiel. She eyed the angel warily, hiding her alarm that she was there. She managed to get out, "This place has a way of making people that. I am surprised to see you Amitiel."

Amitiel took in the polite manner Angela gave her and didn't blame her one bit. They were hardly on speaking terms even though the Malachi did save her from the Grigori and saved a seal in the process. She figured though that Angela didn't want to see Castiel at the moment so she decided to see for herself. She replied, "I thought I would drop by to see how you were. Zachariah was a bit moody since you told him off over that thing." She looked around and asked, "So where are the Winchesters?"

"They're off on a job I think," Angela replied. "I'm taking a vacation for a couple of weeks."

"You mean visiting with someone that you haven't seen in over twenty years?" Amitiel looked at Angela in the eye. She knew that the truth was in there somewhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like memories surface and Angie relays her plan to the Winchesters and they agreed! Keep watching for more on A Fist with Attitude...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_You mean visiting with someone that you haven't seen in over twenty years?_

Angela looked at the angel. She knew that she couldn't hide forever from them unless she learned the other aspects of her tattoo which were somewhat but not completely explained to her. She could blame that on Gabriel. She knew the risk of coming back to Rosedale and took precautions but it seemed that she overlooked the fact that Amitiel was an archangel, one of the more powerful types of angels in heaven.

Amitiel sensed that she may have trod upon something that Angela was determined to keep a secret. She was the archangel of Truth and she knew better than anyone how truth could be sharp and often painful. She tried to be easy with it but reality dictated that truth was never easy. Still she could be a bit more circumspect with Angel. She said, "I assume that you are here because of the boy."

"What is it to you who I spend time with?" Angela had narrowed her eyes and her stance assumed a protective one.

Amitiel raised her arms in a surrender position. "I'm not here to try and pry. I can't help it since I am the archangel of Truth."

"Which is why I am wary about you being here," Angela countered. She had relaxed a little but not by a whole lot. To her, the angel wasn't one of the other feathered dicks but she didn't know her well enough to give any other status.

"You have every right to be. What Zachariah did was not right. Yet a point needed to be made."

"Maybe so but when you've been pushed around like pieces on a chessboard and not given the full picture, it tends to be a bit off putting." Angela tried to keep the sting of sarcasm out of her voice but she couldn't help it. At least she attempted to temper the blow of her usual responses. She sighed and asked, "Did Cas ask you to come and talk to me?"

Amitiel gave a shrug of her shoulders. "He's under the impression that you are angry with him."

"I was angry about the whole thing with Alistair and the methods used. The more I think about it the more I see that it was his superiors' doing and of course Uriel stuck his fat nose in." She glanced at the angel and added, "I actually liked sticking it to him."

"I figured as much," Amitiel replied. "He annoyed a few of us too." She looked around and then at Angela. "I'm not here to force you to give up the secret you won't even tell the Winchesters though I am curious about the why in that."

"I don't ask for all their dirty secrets. Like I want to know about Dean's latest fornication or in detail about what Sam is doing with Ruby."

"So you do know about that."

"Since Sioux City," Angela replied in a low voice and looked away. She didn't want to talk about that.

"And yet you've said nothing about it. Why?"

Angela looked at the angel with a slight glare. "Why should I answer that? Are you going to lecture me about it? If you are then know that I'm not in the mood." She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest and gave a slight huff.

"I merely was asking why because I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And it bothers you that you know the truth and Dean is floundering. He knows something is up but can't put a finger on it." Amitiel paused when she noticed Angela's shoulders tense up. Castiel had warned her that sometimes if the subject was sensitive enough, it would provoke a violent response, usually in the form of a punch. At first Amitiel thought he was joking but when he described one incident where he was on the receiving end of that punch, she saw that he wasn't. "Why don't you say anything?"

"Because…," Angela paused as she let out a few controlled breaths. She had been tempted to hit the angel but didn't. It wasn't a matter of landing a punch and despite the fact that it would feel good, it was because she had nothing to be angry about with the angel and because it was as she knew, the archangel of Truth thing. Once she calmed a little, she continued, "Because I would like Sam to have confidence in his decisions, be able to think ahead in the long run; make his own choices and learn from them. I'm not saying that he hasn't before but he's always followed Dean's lead and I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. Both need to realize that they are their own person and they need to respect each other's opinions."

"A tall order and it seems you made yourself responsible much like a parent would."

"Dean started to get that and lets Sam do that. I just have a different way and sometimes the same message needs to be heard but from different people." Angela uncrossed her arms and shuffled on her feet. "You want to interrogate me more or can I enjoy my vacation?"

Amitiel smiled as she studied the hunter. "You talk enough about feelings to not be one of those oppressed neurotic souls but you still keep the gates closed. You are afraid of letting people in but you take a chance when you think it's worth it. I'm interested to see if you will do that with Sam."

"I have no…"

"You can't hide from me," Amitiel replied with a chuckle. "Don't try. I know how you feel about both Winchesters; it isn't that hard to see. As to why you are here, I know nothing save for the fact that you are visiting old friends for the sake of it. Not even Zachariah knows anything different. It is a bit hard considering you know a few things about angel proofing."

"Learned out of necessity," Angela replied as she relaxed a little more when she realized that the angel wasn't going to do anything to threaten what she was trying to do. "I value privacy."

"No doubt to the reasons why," Amitiel replied. She sighed and looked around. "I'll tell Cas you're fine. He's worried about you and he is still sorry about what happened with Alistair."

"I forgave him for that," Angela replied softly. "And I did forgive myself for a few things because it wasn't ultimately my fault. I just don't look forward to the fact that I have to use what I am in the days ahead eventually and it pisses me off that the Old Man may have been right about a few things." She pursed her lips a little. "Thing is…"

"You would rather like to believe that life is what you make of it and that there is no such thing as destiny," Amitiel finished with a knowing look. "Tall order considering that you have completed a few prophecies though not exactly in the way they were written," she rambled off, "But you have defied a few things and you do things your own way. All is not lost unless you are determined to think so which I doubt."

"Three strikes and you're not out," Angela replied with a nod. "Plus proving yourself is about picking yourself up when you take the hit." She hummed a little before continuing, "Much like I want to show Eli."

"No doubt he'll learn but you need to be ready to answer the inevitable questions."

"I won't lie if that is what you are hinting at."

"I know you won't but changing the subject hardly helps anyone."

Angela looked at the angel and gave a nod of understanding. "Thank you for your silence."

"I have a fondness for Father's greatest creation. You are an interesting bunch even you have the propensity to veer towards disapproval but you try. You all do. I must go now otherwise…" Amitiel made a slight indication upward with her eyes and head.

Angela nodded, "Tell Cas I'm sorry. He may or may not get it but tell him for me please."

"I will. And I might be back to watch the main event. It sounds exciting."

"If you can mask the angel mojo you're welcome to drop in during training," Angela offered.

"I might. Good luck with your training and may things work out for you."

Angela blinked and the flap of wings was heard and Amitiel was gone. She was surprised that the angel dropped by considering she had been rude a couple of times. Hell she had been rude to Castiel and he still kept coming back, except for this time. She hoped that he picked up that she wasn't angry with him. She loved that angel and she knew Amitiel knew that.

It was a bit unnerving that the angel was able to find her since she virtually did manage to angel proof a few things. Then again she made alterations to allow certain things in. She figured Castiel told her about that and she couldn't help but smile at that before taking a deep breath. It was nigh impossible to lie to the archangel of Truth and that angel certainly poked at a few things and Angela was certain that the angel was keeping that 'you think I know the truth but do I really know' persona with her regarding her reasons for her actions regarding Sam. She knew because she used it herself.

It was bothersome to know that the archangel knew things that she didn't say or didn't want to say. It felt like, as Dean would say, mind rape and she knew that most beings who could do that often couldn't help themselves. It was something that she would have to learn to work out. Right now she had to work out a few things with Eli. She couldn't forget Amitiel's warning that there would be a time when those questions would be asked. It was something to think about as she walked back to the house and joined in the teasing.

* * *

"I thought you were going to help me."

"I am."

"Then why are you just lounging there?"

"Who said I was?" Angela couldn't help but grin as she went through her stretches. She was watching Eli go through his paces on the sit ups he was doing from where the hayloft was. She had headed out to the barn after a quick meal and proceeded to show Eli around.

Eli had been training all his life in the gym in town. He never really inspected the barn even though he used to play there as a child. Then again his dad used what was in there to train. That was what he learned and right away he was put to work with the sit ups.

The first one he tried, he fell and landed in the hay below. That was because he didn't quite secure his feet to keep himself from falling. He wasn't amused at her laughing at him but he relented when she made a suggestion. Now he was doing sit ups and she was watching him like he was an amusing specimen or something and it was one of those things he had yet to figure out about her.

To Eli it was a bit overwhelming the last couple of days. True it was like one thing after another after his father died and then he found out that his godmother was not a normal human and that there were things that went bump in the night. It was a lot to take in and on top of that his godmother was training him these last two weeks. He was wondering if he was losing his mind or if it was the blood rush to his head from his dangling.

"About five more reps and then the chin ups."

Eli grunted as he pulled against his weight. "Now I'm thinking you're a tyrant."

"And the stories I could tell you," Angela replied as she watched Eli. She had developed a plan of working here in the barn and at the gym and then there were the runs. It was probably a lot but she had confidence in Eli's abilities. If Solly's letters were anything to go by she knew that Eli was capable of a few feats.

It was probably a shitty thing to do by having Eli do what she put Sam and Dean through when she trained Sam for the tournament since that was her version of hunter's training. It was not the boxing training she learned and adapted when she met Solly and ventured into that world for a time and like many other times, she only learned because she was on the hunt for something at the time; that was usually the case. In the end though both kinds of training became one and the same to her.

_The day was a fairly nice one considering that summer was well on the move and could make the day seem oppressive. It was early enough in the day though that it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Besides a little work would toughen them out a bit even though Dean was wondering what the hell was going on a vocalized it, "I thought you were going to train Sammy for this thing Angie."_

_ "I am."_

_ "Then what the hell?"_

_ "Training. I want you both to jog around a little. Then do some pushups and I'm gonna sit and watch."_

_ Sam was the one that started laughing even though he had begun to comply. Dean wasn't completely convinced and asked, "And why? Me and Sam did this growing up."_

_ "True. You were trained Marine style though I think it was a little easy on you."_

_ Sam was still laughing as he warmed up his muscles. Dean knew that something was up and bat crazy and it was dragging his brother into it. He said, "And what are you doing? Specialized hunter training."_

_ "Something like that. You're going to run until you feel your lungs explode and then you'll do the pushups."_

_ Both looked at her, the elder thinking she was crazy and the younger thinking that she was having WAY too much fun messing with the elder, and they started doing what she asked. Eventually they got what she was after. It was then she gave her favorite phrase which would become an excuse for anything that didn't make sense: there are methods to my madness._

Angela remembered how it started out when she began teaching Sam and Dean how to read the creatures they were going to meet at the tournament. She was just messing with them at the time. She knew she didn't need to teach them the basics since John taught his boys well. What they did was refine them a little and she taught them a few things, especially Sam and she recalled having a moment of déjà vu when her father began training her and it became the weapon of choice Sam used and of course the use of fists was a given.

She watched as Eli went through the basic exercises that she told him to do using the equipment in the barn. She knew he did the same thing in the gym but her purpose was twofold. First was the fact that she wanted Eli to see what his father used to do in his prime and remember good times and second she was curious if he had noticed a few things as he was growing up. Solly never mentioned it but she was curious and she wanted to be sure what she had left behind years ago still held up since the appearance of Amitiel was a surprise to her.

Eli was quick and well warmed up for more training. "What next coach?"

Angela gave a slight smile and motioned for him to follow her. It was probably annoying by her not saying anything but that was how she was taught. It was a prevalent thing in the east where children were expected to watch, listen and learn. When Li taught her, she learned quickly that he was not one to answer questions since eventually they would be answered. It was how she taught the boys though she had to modify it a little since Dean got frustrated and it increased because Sam got it and would laugh at Dean's expense. It got better since Dean learned to go along with it and did it too well.

She couldn't help but remember how Dean played along when she had her turn against Alistair. She could sense his disgust at the scene a couple of times mostly because she flirted at the demon. Even that sounded wrong in her ears but there was no better way to put it. She led the way to the breaking pen; that's what it used to be until she adjusted the dimensions.

Eli wondered why they were going to a pen. "Why here?" When she didn't answer, he asked, "Is it because I called you coach?"

Angela opened the gate and motioned for Eli to get inside. She closed it, shutting him and her inside. She looked at Cerebus who had made himself comfortable on a spot to watch what was going on and gave a slight finger wag at the dog. He responded with a low rumble that was almost like a concession; like he was saying that he knew what his job was and to let him do it while she did hers.

She then turned to look at Eli who was a bit confused about the whole thing. She glanced around the pen and recalled a few memories that appeared as shadows. The shadow of a younger Solly and Henry stood in the ring next to Eli looking at her and listening to what she was going to say. She looked at Eli and said, "There is a way of teaching which I've learned hasn't crossed over quite a well as I would like but…" She shrugged her shoulders and she walked to a post and put a hand on it. "This is what used to be a breaking pen for horses but for your dad and uncle, it was a makeshift ring. The dimensions are the same as a professional one."

Eli looked around and noticed that. It wasn't apparent at first with all the grass and weeds clinging to everything. He remembered playing around here but he had never seen his dad or anyone else training there. It was like viewing a side of his dad that he had never heard of. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or not at not being told this part of his dad's life. He looked at Angela, "My dad trained here?"

"Times were different then," Angela replied. It was the truth especially what she was going to tell Eli next. "What your dad and Henry learned in this ring, it was during a time when things aren't as liberal as they are now. Most of what I am going to teach you here is what I learned but for a different purpose."

"What is that?"

Angela gave a wry grin as she stepped away from the post to take a position in a corner. "When we trained in this ring, we called it the master's ring. Inside the corners and the ropes is a boxer's whole world. Nothing outside it matters once you're in it."

"Dad said something like that but it was different," Eli pointed out.

"Modified," Angela replied. She began pacing like she was addressing a crowd. "What he and Henry learned here was different from out there. The time I refer to is when outside the ring a black man or any colored man was not an equal. The ring is an equalizer. Inside they are two bodies and two fists. Color doesn't matter because in the ring, the fight was war and test of skill."

Eli studied Angela as she paced in front of him. She was giving an intense expression as she paced that was different from ever other one he had seen. He wouldn't be able to understand it like his dad and uncle did since he hadn't been born then. It felt like he was being given orders like a soldier would but he listened. "Is that what you're going to do here?"

Angela gave a slight nod as she spoke, "You know the technicalities of the sport. The same principle will apply. This ring, as long as you are inside it will be your whole world. Until I say otherwise there is nothing else. It is the same principle used by master swordsmen; a means of becoming familiar with himself and with the ring. The location may be different but in the end there is just you and the ring and the opponent who thinks they know the ring."

It sounded right to Eli even though some of it was beyond him. He knew almost everything about boxing but this sounded like he was getting ready to fight wars in the ring. Perhaps it was the mindset carried over from when his dad trained. He would give the courtesy of paying attention.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Angela said, "It may sound strange but feel right or maybe bat shit crazy. Just know this: there are methods to my madness."

"So this is the part where I put my trust in you."

"It usually is," Angela offered. "Ready?"

"Ready coach."

Angela gave a slight smile to let Eli know that she didn't mind the title of coach. "Something for inside the ring?"

"The ring's the world while we're in it right?"

Angela gave a nod and said something in Afrikaans. It was an old habit of her to slip in the language that was related to the person she was talking to at the time. Zulu and Afrikaans were the languages that Solly and Henry grew up with besides English since they all met in South Africa. "Right little boetie."

They started off with Eli mimicking Angela as they worked on movement. He watched as she bounced on the balls of her feet and moved around. Her fists were up or rather hands since they weren't exactly closed in a fist formation. He closed his hands to mimic how they would look when gloved up and watched her move.

"You are allowed to see my feet until you no longer see them."

That sounded weird to Eli but he followed through. He thought that he was good with foot work. His dad had worked with him on that for a long time when he first started out until he was satisfied that he could move without looking like an ape. This felt a little weird even though he could easily keep up with an occasional hop to correct his posture. He kept looking at her feet thinking that he was… he wasn't sure.

"It'll come. Just watch."

It was easier said than done and Eli was getting the feeling that this off day of training was the start of others like it. He wasn't sure what she had meant by telling him her philosophy on trust. To him it was pretty clear but he was under the impression that she meant something else. He started thinking that maybe he was biting off more than he could chew by asking her for some help even though he technically didn't.

They worked on the footwork some more. With the uneven ground, it was a challenge to keep balance. In most cases people started off easy and gradually worked their way up. This time for Eli, they were starting at a level that was at where he was and a little more even though it was new to him.

Angela stopped and watched as Eli started working on his own. When she had watched him with his angry sparring before, she could see he had good footwork and balance. This was hardly the same thing but it drew upon what he knew and putting it into practice with the added sort of bonus of doing it on uneven ground since they were outside. She sat on the railing and watched him work and studied him in deep thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like an angel dropped in and Angela goes down memory lane a little while teaching a few things. Stay tuned for more A Fist with Attitude...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

If Sam chose to be honest with himself, he would say that he was worrying about nothing. It had been two days since she called them and told them about her plan and nothing bad had happened. Nothing happened at least in terms of what he thought could possibly be bad to happen to her and he and Dean were doing just fine on a salt and burn that was no more rough than the usual. They were just doing the brother act instead of their trio. He really had nothing to worry about but he just couldn't help it.

Sasha was lying down by his feet in the motel room they were in and taking a nap though both Winchesters learned early on that she may look asleep but appearances could be deceiving. At the moment though she was sleeping since there was nothing else to do and Dean was out on a food run and Sam was looking for another job but his heart was not into it.

Sam knew that he should be looking into the leads Ruby sent his way regarding Lilith. He wasn't scared of her; he was strong and he could do it. Yet he didn't want to continue that path without knowing if Angela was okay and nothing was going wrong with her plans. He couldn't explain why but he felt that it wouldn't be right going after Lilith without making sure she was all right. He hadn't really had those disturbing dreams he used to have where she was surrounded and dying alone so… there was nothing to worry about.

Ruby had called and pestered him about the leads she had given and why they weren't on the trail. Sam gave what he knew were flimsy excuses and even Dean confirmed them when Ruby started to bitch about it. In the end Ruby left in a huff after Sasha snorted at her with an extra spray of dog drool and now they were in a motel in a small town maybe about a few hours' drive from Rosedale. It looked pathetic that they wanted to be close by when working on a job even though Dean's propensity for speeding could get them to Jackson and back within two weeks if he pushed it.

Staring at the screen Sam looked around. He half expected to see Angela appear out of nowhere and peer over his shoulder to look at what he was doing or to see her and Dean arguing over something and Dean eventually conceding she was right. In short, he missed her and it seemed different and sort of good that she was not here and not in danger. He kept telling himself that she had a life before she met him and Dean and she had the right to visit places and people she knew from way back when so there was no reason to get bent out of shape because she wanted to visit a kid that she hadn't seen in over twenty years.

"There are only two reasons why a man would ever scowl like that. One is because he is angry at betrayal and the second is sheer jealousy."

Sam was on his feet and he had pulled out the demon killing knife. There was no reason to since the person who was standing in front of him was not going to be harmed by the knife. Still it made him wary since the last couple of experiences were hardly good marks in his book. He put it down and replied, "I don't know what you are talking about…" He made motion since he didn't know his visitor's name.

"Yes I can understand why you wouldn't remember my name at all and you really weren't in a good position in the first place. I'm Amitiel, the angel of Truth." Amitiel stood looking at Sam and had deliberately left out the fact that she was an archangel.

"I remember seeing you," Sam allowed. He glanced at Sasha and noticed that the puppy was awake and looking at their visitor with no signs of aggression. That was a good sign… somewhat. "So why are you here? Where's Cas?"

"Doing what he has to. It's not easy to give the appearance of following orders especially when it concerns a charge with the penchant for doing the opposite of what is asked," Amitiel replied in a matter of fact tone. She got the hint that anything less than direct with the Winchesters was an annoyance. She took a couple of steps until she was almost toe to toe with the younger Winchester and peered at him like he was an oddity. "I came because I was curious."

"Isn't that what got you into trouble?"

"Different circumstances which even you know." Amitiel looked around at the motel of choice and then at the laptop. "I see you are trying to come up with something to get you closer to Rosedale. Having a hard time?"

Sam walked over and flipped the laptop shut. He looked at Amitiel and said, "Just doing what she asked."

"Then why are you insistent in staying within the state?"

"Angie said two weeks," Sam said with a slight shrug. A glance at Sasha told him that she was not seeing the angel as a threat and he didn't know if he should be relieved at that or not since it seemed that angels were on the short list of annoyances. "No point in going out of state."

"And yet given Dean's ability to make it under impossible odds wouldn't prevent you or him."

"Not worth it to make it difficult."

"Why Sam?"

"I told you."

Amitiel looked at Sam like an inquisitive puppy but there was a firmness to her gaze. "Don't lie to me Sam. I can see the truth." She leaned close to him to say in a low tone as if keeping a secret. "I know what you have been doing… with the demon blood."

Sam tensed up as he looked at the angel. He could tell that she was serious but he was also getting annoyed at the fact that there was another person in his business. He pursed his lips and said in a tone that still had a little respect in it, "You're not the first to hint at it and I don't see what business is it of yours."

"Probably none of my business but I find myself concerned," Amitiel replied, pleased that he was at least being honest.

"Concerned about what? Or are you going to pull the double standards crap and not tell me?" Sam put his hands on his hips and stared at the angel. It was ballsy since he was well aware of what angels could do in terms of smiting.

"An angel in my position would find it bothersome and difficult to attempt. It's not that I can't lie; I can but I find it distasteful. I have seen what happens when even what you call a half truth or lie is told; how much pain could be wrought even if appeasement is the initial reaction." Amitiel had put the tips of her fingers together and pressed them together. She did this as she looked down before looking up at the younger Winchester. "I don't like telling lies and I like it less when I'm being lied to."

It wasn't much of an answer but Sam could pick up the message between the lines. He could also tell that she was capable of striking out if she felt that she was consistently being lied to. He calmed himself a little and said, "Alright. Yes I have been… learning a few things… with demon blood."

"And you are wondering if she knows," Amitiel replied with a slight nod.

"It's crossed my mind. I know Angie finds out about things differently from other people." Sam paused and then looked at Sasha. The look she was giving him was much more like a parent prodding her child to confess to any wrong doing. He made a slight face and then looked back at the angel and said, "I think she can smell it. She did it once and even though we were both drunk… I got the feeling that she knew."

"Why not tell her? Do you think that she would not understand your reasoning?"

"Because of the demon teaching me; they don't like each other and Angie is only playing along because of me."

"Seems to me she thinks very highly of you," Amitiel pointed out. "Perhaps she is trusting you in your judgment?"

"So she says."

"Now that sounds mean." Amitiel looked around the motel room for no reason except to observe. "Sam, I can tell you aren't sure of what to make of Absolution's behavior at times, particularly why she keeps giving you the same piece of advice. Perhaps it never occurred to you or it did that while she trusts you, she doesn't trust this demon's intentions. After all experience can be useful in this line of work."

It felt disturbing that the angel was accurate on his thoughts regarding that. He had thought about it a lot. "But experience can sometimes blind people."

"True but I think it is safe to assume that the last time they met, before you, was not the first," Amitiel pointed out with a slight smile. "I have learned a great deal Sam. I guess you could say that I am the anomaly since I prefer you humans."

"But you dislike lying."

"I do and humans do it constantly but I've come to understand the why." Amitiel folded her hands behind her back. "Sam, apart from your reasoning about your brother, why do you feel the need to do this?"

To Sam the answer was clear; Dean wasn't strong enough because something happened downstairs to him. His brother wasn't the same and it pained him to contemplate that his big brother was not the strong, nothing could beat him man he always looked up to. Then there was Angela. There was no doubt about it that she could do what had to be done and Ruby had stated that numerous times. Plus there was the fact that he had sort of seen it; the way she looked at Alistair before she took a chunk out of him. Then there was the way she had looked at Uriel when she barely managed to restrain Sasha; she was willing to step up to the plate. He looked at the angel and replied, "So that someone who has done enough doesn't have to."

"That is probably the most honest response out of you Sam," Amitiel replied as she nodded in approval. "Is that why, aside from the fact that it seems impractical to go out of state, you and your brother are sticking around here and looking for the next job?"

Sam looked at Amitiel. She was waiting for an answer and she seemed perfectly willing to wait for it. Hell she would even wait until Dean came back and probably wouldn't care at how awkward it was for everyone there. It seemed lately that people were picking on him with this one. Dean he expected it since it was his brother. When it came from someone outside their circle like an angel who could tell if you were lying your ass off or not, it was different.

Amitiel was well aware that she was poking at something that Sam was either uncomfortable telling about or he wasn't completely sure of to answer truthfully. He knew that he couldn't lie to her and she hadn't really given him the choice to lie like she normally would. Her reasoning was that she was concerned about Absolution and if it was noticed. Perhaps it was cruel in that respect but what she had seen initially the last time they all had met… She continued to look at Sam as he looked deep in thought.

Sam knew he had told Dean the truth. He just thought that it should be personal. "I just don't like it that she is alone."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I've got time if you're willing."

* * *

Sam sat down on the bench and looked at nothing in particular. Dean had come back with food and they managed to get through a meal without anything going extreme in regards to arguments and the like. The research was a bust at the moment since he really hadn't found anything nearby and feared that Dean would start looking further away even though there was no need to since both of them had the tendency to disregard the speed limit as long the highway patrol wasn't on duty for the night and Angela was good at driving without headlights… not that Sam would ever want to try that way of driving.

A small whine caught his attention and he looked to see Sasha looking up at him. He didn't remember if she had gone out with him or she had begged Dean to let her out. She was a wild animal after all and she was not like the domesticated version of dogs no matter what people saw; she had to answer the call of nature like anything. The nice thing was that she hadn't been a problem with it, which he and Dean both thought was weird even though Cerebus was just as strange.

Sam could ignore the almost human intelligence Sasha was giving and reached down to rub her head. She responded with a lick, which he found a bit strange considering that lately she had been fussing over Dean while Cerebus hung out with him. The wry thought that it had to do with the things he was doing wormed its way in and he disregarded that considering that Sasha was always willing to play with him. Most of her looks were all sad though when she looked in his direction.

Looking at Sasha he said for the heck of it, "Sometimes I don't know what to think of you. And I thought I had Cerebus figured out."

Sasha looked up at Sam with an inquiring look and a slight whine. Sam looked down and said, "Oh don't give me that. You know that I like you."

Sasha gave a slight bark that sounded happy. She spun in a circle and bounced on her feet. It was her way of asking to play.

Sam looked around. There wasn't much of anything to use as a toy and it wasn't like they had any in the first place. He did find a stick on the ground and thought it seemed a little… It didn't matter as he picked it up and gave the stick a good throw and watched as Sasha took off after it. She brought it back and dropped it and went to sit back down leaving Sam to wonder if the mutt was smarter than he gave it credit for.

At that moment his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he flipped it open. "Hello?"

_Hey Sam. Thought I'd give a call before you two decided to turn into a pair of worry warts and try something like spying on me through a hunter friend or two._

"You know we wouldn't do that, Angie." Sam looked around at nothing in particular. "We would have come down ourselves. How are you?"

_I'm good. Things are good. You know it's actually a relief to slip into old routines and actually say what I am fond of saying when I try to teach you two something._

The rambling was a little unexpected but it wasn't like it was a cause for alarm. In fact it sounded cute to Sam's ears and he couldn't help but give a slight smile, "That there are methods to your madness."

_ I always knew you would remember that one. You always seem to remember most of what I say. It is actually… refreshing._

"Why wouldn't we remember? Dumb question."

_ No it isn't. Just rambling but I did have a few strays that heard me but didn't listen. Perks of learning about people. We're not all the same even though in instances we expect it; soldiers are expected to obey without orders and then you get Nuremberg where 'just following orders' doesn't cut it… makes you think a bit._

Sam listened to Angela ramble. It wasn't like her and he wasn't sure if he was to be alarmed or what. It was instinct to be concerned. "Angie… are you sure you're okay? You…"

_I'm sorry. Like I said rambling and one of the major pitfalls about being an old broad like me. I'm okay, really._

"Things working out with Eli?" Sam had to struggle to remember the name of the kid which he found in the obituary about his dad's death. It felt weird referring to the kid as a kid and he doubted that Angela would be receptive to that.

_They are. Just a little bit about trust issues._

"Are… is…"

_Just the usual like a moody teen, Sam. Let's face it, how would you feel if someone you had been writing to for years and you had a set image in your mind about them and then poof, that person walks in and they look like me?_

"You got a point there," Sam admitted though it felt mean to say so. Then again he was used to knowing that there were things out there that were not normal in that sense of the word. "How do you feel about it?"

_More or less like I deserved it. I had my reasons and more often they have backfired on me Sam. You and Dean know that. Funny thing about best intentions. Anyway things are okay and training is going along though I think I may be confusing the kid a little._

"Like you said there are methods and reasons for your madness," Sam offered.

_You're sweet to remind me. So how are you and Dean doing? Catch any interesting jobs?_

"Just a salt and burn," Sam replied. The change in topics was disturbing but he was willing to go out on a limb in the trust department. "Other than that… nothing."

_I did notice some possible omens about a couple days' drive from here. Would have thought that you picked up on it; you're the research genius Sammy._

Sam made a slight sound on his end. "Trying to get on my good side Angie? Seriously, I just want to know how you are. You've not really said much about anything after…" He paused to listen to the other end and heard the slight sigh.

_It's a hard thing to talk about Sam. What is there to say? I joined forces with Dean and we spent time together dishing it back to a demon that was on my to do list. I ended up playing with the same fire he did when we last met and then you killed him._

"It wasn't me and you know it Angie," Sam replied. He looked down at Sasha who was paying attention and then out in the distance. "You were there too."

_I did nothing except leave Alistair with a parting shot and you did the rest. Maybe I added a little healing fire to make him suffer but it was you. I know what I did Sam and I am not happy I did it but in a way I am glad. He was one that was left too long to fester and maybe… I was afraid of him for a time. Then… I decided enough was enough. That's the way it works._

_ As to what happened with Zachariah… I'd rather think of that as a bad acid trip or something. It was… something. And I am pissed with him._

Sam listened to what Angela said. He suspected that she knew more of what was going on between him and Ruby. He saw her reaction when Alistair was working on sending Castiel back to heaven. He had never seen anyone move that fast and use that much force. Granted she was working with the force of what he did by going with the flow… The way she acted… it was disturbing and Sam was sure that she hadn't let it go. She was not like that even though she appeared that way and mostly for the sake of the people she was with.

_Your thoughts are loud Sam even over the phone._

Sam gave a smile as he heard her way of asking what was on his mind. It was a rather strange one but he found that he didn't mind it one bit. He replied, "Just thinking… about that."

_And it is what it is Sam. I can't change it and if given the chance, I'd probably do it again._

"But you always think things through. You wouldn't do something half assed. The backup plan would have a backup plan."

_You give me too much credit as usual. But it is appreciated all the same._

"It's true Angie."

_Flatterer._

"Honest truth," Sam replied. He felt his lip twitch in a slight smile but with also the question he was dying to ask. He didn't want to because after the sort of bizarre conversation he could tell that she was happy and that was important. Yet he had to know. "Um Angie… I don't mean to go on about it but…"

_Same advice as always Sam. Handle with care. I could tell you what to do but that doesn't help anyone. You're a person too and you have your own mind._

"That's not what I wanted to talk about."

_Maybe you think so but it usually comes to that. It is what is the crux of the issue is I think. Sam, whatever you choose to do with your options and whatever you feel like you have to do, then do it. I'm not saying that I don't care._

"Wasn't thinking of it like that," Sam interrupted. This was not going how he wanted. He wanted to know if she knew about the demon blood and she was making it harder for him to talk about it.

_Good. Think of it like how you asked of me a long time ago. You asked me to be more considerate of the choices I've made and I think I've done pretty good so far even with the Alistair shit. Perhaps you should consider the same idea. I would think you would have understood me by now._

Sam heard the faint hint of hurt in her voice and couldn't decide if she was teasing or not. He did understand where she was coming from even if it wasn't what he wanted to talk about. "I get it but it really isn't what I wanted to talk about. It is related but not that."

_Are you sure?_

"Angie it's about what happened. I… take… I drink…" Sam paused. He wanted to ask if she knew about it not the other way around.

_I don't think we are ready for this conversation yet._

"I need to know."

_Know what Sam? Can you be specific? Do you need to know how long I knew about you and Ruby? Simple answer is since I saw you both drive off in Sioux City. I was out for a night run and I happened to… see you._

It was a bit of a shock that she had known for _that_ long. Sam made a slight noise before replying, "Uh… Angie I'm not mad at that. I figured you would find out and I thought you would be mad at me for not saying anything."

_I'm hardly one to judge Sam. As for whatever is on your mind… I think we should hold off on that one. So, just carry on and do what you think and feel you have to do. I have to go since next round of training is up._

"Angie…" Sam was going to protest but then he decided against it. He changed his mind and replied, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Just do what you're doing and… We'll try not to get bored."

_I doubt it. Trouble follows you both. Maybe I should have named Sasha that._

Sam gave a slight chuckle and wished her goodbye. He felt that it was a waste but thought that maybe she had a point about everything else. He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He thought some more and decided to head back in. Giving a slight sound at Sasha they went back to the motel room and found Dean waiting with a look of impatience. "What's going on?"

"Angie may be in some trouble."

* * *

**A/N:** Coincidence on Sam and Angie's conversation or do we have another Cas pretending to be Bobby? Let's see what's going on next time on A Fist with Attitude...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So Bobby called and said that he had been tracking some suspicious activity around where Angie is," Dean said as he finished loading the gear.

"Dean, I checked and there was nothing," Sam replied. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Is Cas messing around with us again?"

Dean looked at Sam wondering why he was questioning a chance to go see Angela since it was obvious that the kid was not going to feel better unless he saw for himself that she was okay. Of course Sam did have the right to question things since the last time they got a call from Bobby it turned out that it wasn't Bobby but Castiel.

Dean had been suspicious too and did his own checking. He replied, "I checked. It was Bobby. And what he says is legit. He figured out why it wasn't so obvious."

Sam went inside to take a look at the laptop that was sitting open and looked at what Bobby had sent. He could see why it wouldn't be fairly obvious to someone like an experienced hunter unless they knew what to look for. He looked as Dean came back in to grab the last of the gear and asked, "How did Bobby find this out?"

"Don't know. It's Bobby." Dean shrugged his shoulders. He was suspicious about the whole thing too and wondered how the grizzled old hunter managed to find out about this. "Maybe Angie taught him something new. Whatever went on between them is there business." He then made a face at the image that came to mind and added, "And that is something that sounds out of that Casa Erotica series the one with…"

"Dude," Sam interrupted with a scowl on his face. It was bad enough that Dean felt the need to tease her and make porno references about her appearance and abilities and tease him about some certain things; to hear it regarding her and Bobby… that was gross.

Dean knew he agitated Sam with that one. It never got old for him but he apologized, "Lighten up Sammy. It's not like they do it. Besides what I said is valid. Angie could have shown Bobby a thing or two."

Sam was somewhat mollified and said, "Maybe. Or Bobby figured it out himself. He does know how to do that."

"So now you're done being a bitch about what I say in a complimentary way about Angie?"

"Dean, I've never liked it because she's not like that and she doesn't deserve it. Not her." Sam flipped the laptop shut and stuck it in his bag. Picking it up he made for the door, "Let's just get over there and take care of it."

Dean watched his brother as he walked out. He knew he pushed Sam's buttons to the extreme by making the innuendos really provocative at times and he knew that Angela knew that they didn't mean anything. It seemed though that maybe Sam was starting to see what she meant to him more than what he claimed. It was a good thing to see in Dean's view but he feared that it was going to be spoiled by whatever it was that Sam was involved with in his thing with Ruby.

The drive was oppressive in the silence. Even the radio refused to break it since Sam was staring out the window, deep in thought. Dean kept glancing over at his brother in between keeping an eye on the road and figuring out what to do. Frowning, Dean asked, "Are you going to keep up the bitch face all the way there?"

"No," Sam allowed. He was still a bit peeved at that last one but he was focusing more on what they were doing. He was trying to figure out if it was possible to sneak one on Angela. She always seemed to have a sixth sense regarding demons and it didn't need Nick or any one of the people they had met to tell him about her being the first slayer and that.

"Then what the hell Sam?"

"I'm trying to think this out, Dean," Sam replied looking at his brother. He took a breath since the tension seemed to be thick in the air. "Look, most of the time Angie seems to sense things when they are within breathing distance."

"Keep going," Dean countered relieved that Sam was at least talking to him.

"Well I was talking to her earlier today. She sounded happy and… I liked that."

"So you're thinking either worst case scenario which is that she doesn't have a clue what's going on because she is with the kid or she is aware and is being pleasant for everyone's peace of mind."

"Or there is nothing wrong and it's a precaution. Dean, she was happy for once doing something that didn't involve what we do on a daily basis," Sam pointed out though it felt bad to do so.

"So you're saying Bobby made this whole thing up?"

"No," Sam shot back. He made a face at that and scoffed. "I'm saying that maybe this is just… It's a job that takes us nearby. Just close enough to make sure she's okay."

Dean didn't say anything at first. He didn't want to say anything in anger. Finally he said, "Okay. Maybe you're right in that Angie is happy with the kid. I mean she's bound to have friends that have moved on and she's needs to see the rewards of what she's done. She doesn't need this shit right now so we'll just go and check this out without her knowing about it and she gets her two weeks. Nice work Sam."

Sam had to blink at that. He was at a loss of what to think about what his brother just said. Finally he said, "Nice work? You're the one that said it."

"Oh come on Sammy we both know that you're always thinking about her feelings. Sometimes you just put it in a way to make me feel like an ass and see the light." Dean was laying it on a little thick but he had been thinking the same thing as his brother. He knew that they were both turning into a pair of sissies worrying about her.

Dean had been concerned like his brother about Angela. The normal act was like him keeping them on cases for two months straight and claiming that he would sleep when he was dead. He had been there when she was just getting started with Alistair. That kind of thing didn't go away easily and he knew that she had been pissed when Zachariah did that whole memory wipe thing on them at the Sandover building. He remembered when she sat there looking at the angel and she looked ready to commit murder. Then she just dropped it and bothered him and he knew it bothered Sam.

Sam looked at his brother and said, "You see things too Dean."

"No chick flick moments Sam. Let's just get this done."

At that moment Sam's cell rang. It was Bobby and he answered immediately, "Hey Bobby."

_You two heading out already?_

"Yeah we're gonna check it out, make sure nothing is going on and leave Angie alone," Sam replied as he frowned at his choice of words. He made it sound like he and Dean were pests with her. He glanced at Dean as he said it.

_Well hate ta burst yer bubble but it does look like something is going on. Demons are involved._

"Demons?"

Dean perked up to listen in even though he was driving. So the initial call wasn't bullshit after all even though he did a couple of tests. It was the sort of thing that was fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. So it was the real deal and even if it wasn't, they would have still gone since they were already heading in that direction.

_Well your town's got history, a long one in the supernatural. Demons are included in that._

"Thinking a seal?"

_No. Rosedale has been a source of activity ranging from crossroads deals to witches and voodoo. Some good but most of it bad… really bad._

"Is Angie in trouble then?" Sam had to ask the question.

_Well here's the thing: while it's been a place of activity for years, the last twenty or so have been pretty quiet. Then about five or so days ago it started up again but real subtle like. Even a seasoned person like Angie would have missed it._

Sam listened to what Bobby was telling him and tried to process the information. He didn't know whether or not to treat it as a coincidence or not. He suspected there was more to it when it came to Angela doing that whole thing with the loa but he didn't want to jump the bridge without knowing if was strong enough. He replied, "So nothing for about twenty-three years and then something comes up?"

_That's right. How did you know that it was twenty-three exactly?_

Dean could hear Bobby over the phone. He said, "Just a feeling. Thanks Bobby."

Sam put the phone to his ear and said, "We have an idea of what's going on. We'll check in when we get there. Thanks Bobby." He hung up and glanced at his brother and noticed that the speed of the Impala increased ever so slightly and knew that his brother was just itching to put the pedal to the metal. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. Angie is doing something hinky."

"It's not necessarily that Dean. The thing with the loa… she's protecting the kid. She probably knows that town's history better than the people who live there."

"Right because everything was fine for twenty-three years and then when the kid's dad buys it, the shit starts happening again." Dean glanced at Sam and noticed his face and added in a near exasperated tone, "I'm not saying that she's keeping secrets in the bad way. I know and get that she wants to protect the kid and it's like a default setting with her."

"No you're just saying that you think she's sticking around to make sure that whatever she did with the loa isn't going to bite her in the ass."

"I'd do the same for you Sammy." Dean pointed it out heatedly. "Maybe she did what she had to do and was pleased by it and she wants to be a part of the kid's life. That's a good thing considering she wanted us to get lost the first time we met."

"I would too considering the way you talked to her."

"Hey, snaking another hunter's hunt is like breaking the code of hunters or something."

"Code of hunters?" Sam made a face like he couldn't believe what his brother was saying.

"Yeah meaning that there is a certain etiquette, shut up Sam, that hunters do when it comes to working in an area with established hunters or asking for help. You don't just barge in and take over." Dean looked at Sam like he was an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. "I thought she was breaking it."

"And she probably thought the same thing." Sam tried to control the conversation by diverting back to the plan at hand. "Okay so we head back and make sure that things are going okay."

"Yep and we'll be on our way."

Dean had sounded more confident than he felt. He couldn't help but consider that there was something else deeper going on and his girl knew about it. Well she had to have known about it if she had resorted to voodoo and from what Sam described, old time voodoo meaning that it was powerful stuff. He couldn't deny that Sam may be right about Angela knowing the town's history since she had been around and she was very much like Sam; she loved research even though she was good on the physical side of things. It scared him that she would be willing to mess with that kind of stuff but taking a leaf from Sam's book, he could only assume that she had her reasons for it and Sam did say that the loa sounded like she knew Angela from way back like maybe before she became a loa… if that was possible. Either way, they were going to check this out and maybe it was nothing they couldn't handle and their girl could go along with family time. He didn't say anything more but eased the Impala to go faster, confident that his baby would get them within the outskirts by dark.

* * *

Bobby hung up the phone with a slight scowl on his face and looked at the visitor who had been listened. He said, "Well I hope yer happy. They're already on the road."

Amitiel looked at Bobby with a compassionate face but it was mingled with being pleased that things were working out. "I figured they would once you told Dean about what I told you. I was worried though that they might question everything."

"They do enough and they badger Angie if it is something she knows and doesn't want to talk about. I know they have been and she ain't in the talking mood about hell." Bobby was still scowling as he went for the bottle of rotgut.

"I don't think anyone is after spending the equivalent of a hundred twenty years there and made to endure torture," Amitiel replied. She had been examining the collection of books and items in Bobby's study. The man had dedicated his life to this after his wife died. "Though I must say that she must have said something especially considering that Dean was there as well."

"Maybe," Bobby allowed as he eyed the angel warily.

Amitiel had just shown up after he had a morning or lunchtime chat with Austin since he had brought the next batch of trainees over. How they did that on a regular basis, he wasn't going to question since they had their ways and he was probably better off not knowing. It had turned interesting since the idjit librarian Sherlock decided to show up stating that he had something interesting for him and his collection.

He had just shooed Austin out and was figuring out how to get Sherlock out when she popped in unannounced and said hello. Sherlock almost did one of his spells that probably bring down the whole house had Bobby not stopped him since it was clear that the angel wasn't a threat and it helped that the fur ball that Angie adopted and left to stay got up and rubbed against the angel's legs. Having lived with a hell mutt and the fur ball for nearly a year, Bobby was inclined to trust the animal instinct.

Amitiel introduced herself and Sherlock merely said something that was borderline rude and went to work on something that Bobby hoped wasn't going to bring down the house and his salvage yard. She went straight away into explaining who she was and that she wasn't interested in being a pain in the ass like her dick ass brothers. That actually had Bobby liking her for that. She then proceeded to tell him about a town called Rosedale and he checked it out.

The kicker came when he asked her about why she was telling him. Her response was, "Because Sam and Dean Winchester are disinclined to take the word of an angel seriously unless Absolution is with them and has seen for herself."

That had Bobby grudgingly agree to call Dean up and let him know that he might have something near a town called Rosedale. It was a bitch pretending like he didn't know that they were already within two day's driving distance of the place and to sound casual and not rag on Dean for forcing Angie to stay behind. He managed to keep calm and it sunk in that she chose to stay behind because of a kid she knew and she told the boys to leave and finish a job.

Eventually he got the whole story about the kid and why she was staying and he told them that he had what looked like signs of activity. Dean took it and now they were on their way there, probably breaking speed limits. He had been tempted to call Angela but the angel suggested that he didn't. At first he scowled at the suggestion but he could see the point. So he grudgingly followed the angel's suggestion and he could just imagine that they were full of suspicions.

"I wouldn't worry about her but more about the Nanny and Licentious One though the latter is inclined to shoot first and ask questions later."

Bobby looked at Sherlock who had appeared and was reading a book. He knew who the librarian was referring to and while it had been funny at first, he was finding it damned annoying. He replied, "And who asked you?"

"I overhear and I was curious as to the details of the feathered suit you have here regarding her brilliant idea to make a pair of hunters scramble because they think the almighty savior is in trouble. Sounds more like the fucking around she hates."

"And it would probably be seen that way but at least it isn't someone pretending to be Bobby that gave them the clue," Amitiel replied with a slight look in the direction of the librarian. "One of the few things that pisses me off."

"I'm glad we have some agreement Lady Feathers. Maybe you could post that in a memo for the rest of your friends."

"And you know Sherlock Holtz that not all of us see humans as toys to be manipulated," Amitiel replied using the librarian's full name. She adjusted her hands and placed them in the pockets of the coat she was wearing. "Some of us actually like watching you humans go about your business."

"Alright enough both of ya," Bobby said with a sweeping motion to shut them both up. It was risky since he was dealing with an angel and a librarian that was human with a lengthy lifespan and could rattle off a spell that would have you literally spilling your guts. He rubbed his head, "Now whatever your name is," he pointed at Amitiel, "You know something is up. Why not just tell Angie?"

Amitiel cast a knowing look at the librarian who merely shrugged. It had been a long time since she had seen any activity from the great librarian who knew most everything about the supernatural and had come up with quite a few interesting theories and spells and plans. It seemed that everyone knew the score to some degree and were making their preparations for it. She looked at Bobby and replied, "You know as well as I that she rarely has moments like this."

"And are ya saying that she doesn't get them with the boys?"

"I'm not saying that at all. If anything I've never seen someone who would risk their own wellbeing for the both of them even when they have disagreements," the angel replied. "Actually I could say that about humans in general when it means so much but Absolution is different."

"Meaning that you picked up the fact that she cares about others more than herself to the point where it is necessary to be a bossy nag with her," Bobby countered, "Tell me something I don't know."

Amitiel liked the grizzled hunter who didn't have time for bullshit. "Well consider it something nice and I spoke to Sam and frankly, if his reaction is anything to gauge by, they both are nervous and I suspect that it has to do with whatever they talked about before they left."

"Oh Lady Feathers is doing this for altruistic reasons… lovely," Sherlock deadpanned.

"And I'm sure your incessant need to check in with Absolution is for what it is."

"Most assuredly. I consider it a debt to be repaid and if I am an egotistical ass about it at times then so be it. She understands," Sherlock shot back.

"And I wonder why she hasn't found a reason to kick both your asses yet," Bobby replied. He took a breath and petted Setna who happened to hear the conversation and did what he did best and that was to be soothing. "Okay so why is it that I told Sam that stuff about Rosedale?"

Amitiel looked at Sherlock and he gave a nod. She took it to mean that he was giving her the reins to run the show. They both knew the details and either one of them could have done it. He was being polite if it could be called that. She looked at Bobby and replied, "What you told them is true. Rosedale for decades has been a site for all sorts of supernatural occurrences, a thing more common than say the Ruby Valley."

"Ah the realm of supernatural peaceniks," Sherlock piped up since he couldn't help it.

"Indeed," Amitiel confirmed with a slight look before continuing, "The people of Rosedale claim that the particular crossroads there is the same one mentioned in this song called Crossroad Blues…"

"And most consider it to be one of many stories told since there are about a dozen or so towns within the Mississippi Delta that claim that right," Sherlock interrupted.

Amitiel looked at the librarian who shrugged apologetically but she knew he didn't mean it. She wouldn't mean it either especially if she intended to do something. She continued as if she had never been interrupted, "While most people know the historic roots that seem to fascinate people, there is a darker history of that town that most ignore and those that don't are adamant about keeping it from the younger generations.

"As far as I can tell, that town has had everything from crossroad deals to the voodoo bokors having a say. I can't say for sure why the attraction is there and I find it interesting that Absolution would go there to see a boy and his family that have no ties to that heritage." Amitiel gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Yet the coincidental halt of activity for nearly twenty-three years and then the subsequent yet subtle return of it nearly five days ago didn't trip your feather radar?" Sherlock gave a mocking look.

Bobby took a moment to process this and tried to ignore the sniping going on back and forth. "So that whole thing is the truth and there is a possibility that Angie had something to do with that?"

"Loa are powerful," Sherlock offered with a shrug, "Perhaps she had an arrangement with one and had to fix it. I still think you're setting yourself up for trouble with this."

"If the Winchesters know her like they claim then it won't be a problem," Amitiel replied.

"Oh it will be a problem sister especially if it reveals something that Angie hid for good reason and either one of them idjits thinks that she lied to them," Bobby pointed out. "I can't believe you got me involved."

"I am only trying to keep Absolution happy," Amitiel replied. "I didn't tell her when I saw her that I had word of the activity picking up because…"

Bobby held up his hand. Sometimes he wondered where Angela picked up the characters she hung out with at times since they had a weird sense of things. "I get it. Them idjits she travels with try to do the same thing for her. I get it but damn…"

"Trouble abound and I think the Nanny will have a hard time," Sherlock let loose with a knowing look.

"Tell me about it. Stubborn git," Amitiel agreed.

Bobby could only sigh. He honestly had no idea what he was thinking when he let her stay. Yet he didn't regret it. He could only hope the Winchesters would mind their Ps and Qs. "I need a drink."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam and Dean are heading to Rosedale and Bobby has a conversation with Amitiel and Sherlock. Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Eli could feel his wind improve ever since he changed up his running and the fact that he got a dog to run along with him. True he had Samson and Judy to run with but running with Cerebus was something different. The long and the short of it was that he never expected to have a Rottweiler able to put him through paces as good as any trainer would.

The last couple of days he had been running with Cerebus and the mutt was dictating the pacing. Eli wasn't sure but he suspected that the dog was under orders and if that was the case there was more to him than the eye could see. Every time they started out, Eli noticed that Angela had a knowing smirk as she wished them off. It had him thinking that there was a lot to the godmother cum trainer he had barely met that he had yet to learn about.

That morning he and Cerebus went down the dirt roads that led to the old ruins that were the old freedmen settlements. There were some other stories that he thought were ghost stories. Auntie Lulu certainly told them to make him behave and he was pretty much the goody two shoes when he wasn't training in the ring.

The ruins were on their run today and it was the longest one so far. Eli had been running as a general rule to help keep in shape and had been considered one of the fastest runners in school. Yet he noticed the runs were designed to test endurance and stamina. It was more proof that his godmother knew more about his home than he thought meaning that she was telling the truth about being here and he was starting to accept it more.

The creepiest part was the old ramshackle building at the end of the lane near the crossroads at the edge of the settlement. Back in its day it was a tavern in which freedmen and white trash and occasionally a few respectable whites. The stories went that a lot of shady deals went down in that place and a couple of bar fights and even a mysterious death or two. Then there was a police raid and something happened that no one was sure of and since then the place stood silent.

Eli had often visited the place and he always got the chills every time he walked by the place. He only came by and usually in the truck when he was delivering something to Mama Sophie from Auntie Lulu's garden. He always suspected his aunt did that on purpose to make him stay on the straight and narrow since he did get into scrapes. Uncle Henry though said it was because Mama Sophie was an old woman that just needed to be checked upon since she was too stubborn to move closer to town.

The run by the settlement wasn't too bad but when they got to the site of the tavern, Eli couldn't help but stop. He paused on the pretense to take a breather much to the rumble of Cerebus. The dog looked at him like he didn't believe him when he said that he was just taking a break and Eli insisted that he was. He felt like an idiot talking to Cerebus like he was a person but it wasn't too much different from when he talked to his uncle's dogs. It was just with this mutt it was different.

Eli looked at the tavern and marveled that it was still in fairly decent shape after all this time. It looked like the taverns in those stories about the docks like out of pirate stories or something. The building was old and looked worn down but it looked like it was still in use. Yet there was a clear indication that there was something on the door to keep it locked. It looked like a chain but Eli was still on the road and too far to see it.

Being curious, Eli took a step forward. He paused when he heard a low growl come from Cerebus. He stopped and turned to see the dog looking at the tavern house. His ears were flattened against his skull and his teeth were bared. Eli knew the dog wasn't growling at him but at the building and he had been around dogs long enough to trust their instincts about a few things. He started to back away from the building and towards the dog.

Cerebus kept growling until Eli was back nearby and even then his lip was curled as he looked at the building. Eli looked at the dog and thought he saw something strange. He saw a faint red eyed glow coming from Cerebus but it was so quick that it was gone before he could fully process it. He also thought he saw something emanating from the dog's head but it was so faint that he thought he was seeing things.

"Come on," Eli said and gave a slight tug on Cerebus' collar. It was then that he noticed the tag and it wasn't any normal dog tag at all.

Cerebus was still growling at the tavern but allowed himself to be pulled away. He gave a snort in the direction of the tavern before following Eli. Eli didn't look back as he continued his run with Cerebus. At one point they got back into the rhythm they were going at and the dog seemed to be setting the pace being just a tiny bit faster and forcing Eli to do everything he could to keep up. It was weird but not as weird as their impromptu stop at the tavern.

Now that they were back at the house, Eli started looking around for his godmother. He wanted to ask her a few questions before working on his footwork again in the fenced off ring that she showed him. He found her next to the old pickup that was battered and beat up but still had a lot of heart and she was poking around at the engine. He could see the smudge of engine grease on her cheek and her hands were covered in it and she was wearing coveralls.

"You're late. Extra time on barn exercises after the ring," Angela said as she reached for a tool and began making adjustments to the engine.

Eli felt like he was being scolded by his aunt. He learned though to never mess with the sisterhood or in this case with women who had similar goals in mind; they networked and they weren't afraid to use it and he highly suspected that Angela was very good at it. He replied, "Okay coach. But aren't you supposed to be involved with this?"

"I am," Angela replied as she picked up a piece of the engine and worked to put it back on the truck. "But in order for us to go back to town and such, Charlie here needs to be in working order."

"Charlie?"

"Your father's idea."

Eli nodded. He highly doubted that since his dad was not one to name inanimate objects and neither did his uncle. He took a couple of breaths and said, "Sure. We both know you're the one who knows cars."

"Just because I know the front end of a car from its rear doesn't mean I'm the only one," Angela replied. She hit the ignition and listened as Charlie started up. The rumbling of the engine brought a smile to her face and she pulled on the gas line to let her rumble louder. That sounded _really_ good. She killed the engine and proceeded to shut the hood. "Your father bought her with a little advice. I told him she would be a nice set of muscle and he named her Charlie, the masculine form of Charlotte."

"You and dad are insane," Eli said with a raised brow. He didn't mean it regarding his dad and with Angela, he could see where the crazy came from. "You named a truck and call it a girl. Who does that?"

Angela patted the hood of the truck and said soothingly, "Don't worry Charlie. You're not the first girl to get to hear the 'you're insane speech'." She grinned at Eli and chuckled as she wiped her hands, "Just a bit of road humor Eli and I do appreciate a good engine. My baby Deanna is a classic and she's well known on the racing circuit during her time."

"You mean the drifter." Eli made a slight face. "I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to get the hint that I am lingering and need to get to work."

"You'd be right on. I'll join in watching," Angela replied with a cheek. "Besides you get to deal with me. Let's see if today will improve your footwork." She started walking towards the ring. "So did the run suit you?"

"Yes and I think your dog is not what he is," Eli pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to know what is going on. And I bet he understands complex orders."

"You must be thinking of something else," Angela replied. She wasn't trying to be a pain in the ass but ever since Eli found that letter, he had been trying subtly to ask more about the hunting life. She didn't spend twenty-three years away to let it come down to this.

Eli knew she was hiding something from him and he sensed that it wasn't because of that whole discussion on trust. He sensed that it had to do with the nightly talks between his uncle, aunt and her and in Afrikaans, which he couldn't understand. He was curious but they were close lipped and wouldn't talk about it. As much as he wanted to tell them that he was an adult and didn't need to be protected like a little kid, he didn't.

He was persistent though and countered with, "I don't think so unless you just happen to have a freak of nature for a dog."

"Well I always had a habit of picking the weirdoes," Angela replied with a slight smile.

"We went by the old freedman settlement. I changed it up for a challenge," Eli replied deciding to go right for the throat.

Angela listened and gave a slight nod. "So the route I suggested wasn't challenging enough?"

"Not that at all," Eli admitted. "Auntie Lulu used to tell stories about it to scare me into behaving. I always used to run past it when I had to make the mandatory trip to Mama Sophie's. Still do."

"Well she always did scare the kids," Angela countered.

"I stopped by it and I got the chills. Your dog growled at it."

"Animals are sensitive to their surroundings. Probably one of the drunks in a bad mood," Angela offered in a slightly firm tone. She wanted Eli to drop it. It was a good thing that they were at the practice ring. She motioned, "In the ring."

Eli knew that he was being told to drop it. Something was going on and it had to do with what his dad hinted at in the letter or at least related to the fact that his godmother was not a natural human being. He would obey the request and got into the ring.

Angela had picked up an old sack stuffed to be used to punch with. She watched as Eli put on his gloves and draped the sack over the fence. She took her position and lifted her hands after tying a couple of bandanas around her hands like she would with strapping. "Being fast is good and can get you points as long as they are clean hits. However while they can add up over time, the amount of psi within a punch can also figure into that.

"You're fast and you have a good hard hit when you are pissed but put those two together along with moving on your feet, can't hit you, can't touch you."

"So you're saying that I can be fast and deliver a good punch? Isn't that like impossible?"

Angela looked at Eli and raised her brow slightly. She felt the smile tug at her lips. "Nothing is impossible Eli. The key ingredient in the whole thing is balance and I'm not talking about technical balance. To be a bit new agey you need to make your insides match your outsides."

Eli frowned a little at that and shook his head in not understanding. He was surprised when Angela assumed her position and looking at the sack on the fence she bounced on the balls of her feet and started punching the bag. They were fast and hard since he could see the fence rattle. When she paused she looked at him and asked, "Any questions?"

"I think I get it."

"Good. Now follow."

* * *

"I don't understand. I thought that was all over the day you left. There certainly wasn't any trouble around these parts," Lulu said as she took a drink of her evening tea.

"I did what I could to send a warning to those that might be interested that the town was off limits. It has held well from what I could see. It is possible that the five days was enough to draw some attention." Angela stood looking at the pictures hanging on the wall in the parlor. Eli had gone to do a night session in the barn so there was no danger of being overheard.

"But after all this time? Wouldn't they stay away as a matter of principle?"

"We've always known what has gone in this town Lulu," Henry replied as he pulled out his pipe. He wasn't a smoker but it had belonged to his father and he often would look at it and stroke the wood more for anxiety relief. "There are those that remember. Isn't that right Angie?"

"That is what I am afraid of. My welcome wasn't exactly heartwarming," Angela admitted as she looked at the two elderly people. "Those that remember what I did… I can imagine some resentment towards me for cutting off their… whatever."

"I can imagine," Lulu admitted, "You actually did ruffle a few feathers."

"I know that. Helen was…" Angela made a slight shrug of her shoulders. It was a good cover since it was one thing on top of another with other in terms of memories. "Plus Solly and you knew how 'popular' I was when I first came around Henry. They were only too glad I was gone."

"I know."

"They know it was me that set the whole thing up and why they have been repelled all these years," Angela said as she turned to look at Lulu and Henry. "The day Solly died, it collapsed the set up. I had hoped that I had caught it on time…"

"How do you even know?" Lulu had set her cup down and was looking at Angela. "What makes you think that they are back?"

Angela pursed her lips before replying, "Eli mentioned Cerebus' reaction. Cerebus is a hellhound and he may have caught the scent of something." She looked down at the ground and leaned against the side table and sighed. Her eyes focused on the rug that Helen had picked out. She gave a slight nod and straightened up. Picking up her jacket, she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lulu looked at Angela as she left. Cerebus hadn't moved but he did lift his head only to put it back down when he was signaled to stay.

"I'm going to make a statement," Angela replied. Her jaw was firmly set. "Let Eli know that I expect him up early for a morning run."

Lulu looked at Henry and he followed Angela out of the house. He could feel his age since she was moving faster than he could. He did manage to catch up with her as she opened the door of Charlie and say, "Angie, are you sure that you have to do this?"

Angela had opened the door through the open window. She peered through it to look at Henry and replied, "I spent the last twenty-three years protecting Eli from this, Henry. I could have left the town as it was but if something happened and Eli noticed… I couldn't do that. Not to Helen. Not after what she… asked me to do."

Henry studied Angela. "But like Lulu asked, how do you even know? I know you mentioned your dog but…"

"Henry, I know the history of this town. I warned Solly and Helen and you and Lulu, more Solly and Helen, and yet you stayed. You did well in keeping off the radar and you know what I mean by that." Angela held onto the open door like it was a lifeline. "Eli is young. Five days is enough but I need to be sure. I need to keep Eli safe. It's a promise."

Henry sighed. He knew full well what that meant. Before Eli was born, he had the privilege of learning about the woman before him along with Solly. They learned that she was a person of her word. She had kept her word to them when she said that she would leave and not come back unless one of them died. He also remembered what happened with her and Helen. He said, "I know Angie but I also know what happened the last time you went there."

"I remember. Things were different then."

"How so? You don't even have your guns this time."

Angela got into the truck. Once the door was shut, she leaned out the window and looked at Henry, "I can do this Henry. The one thing I have is time and you can be surprised how much you can learn when you've got the time." She turned on the engine and listened to the rumble. "I need to fix this. Eli deserves the life he has lived and I aim to keep it so."

Henry nodded. He couldn't stop her but he could wish her luck. He held up his fist towards her. He gave a slight smile and a slight chuckle when she bumped her fist against his and then opened it. "You be careful then. Eli just met you and he seems to have grown attached to you. I would… hate to have him go through it again."

"That is a promise I intend to keep," Angela replied with a slight smile. She shifted gears and turned the truck down the lane towards the road leaving Henry to watch her leave and then go in to explain what was going on to Lulu.

Angela was familiar with the roads of Rosedale. Not much had changed in the years of her absence and it wasn't like the people of the town would want to. The ones forced to change were pissed and it looked like she was going to have to deal with it. It was once of the reasons why she asked what she did of the loa. The thing was she wasn't sure she had enough of Eli's trust to give it to him and have him wear it. And it certainly didn't help that she hadn't encouraged it.

Thinking about it, she knew that she was making it difficult trying to be normal around Eli when her being there was hardly that. At first she thought Solly had been an idjit in writing about her but in a way she could see his point. Solly always wanted Eli to know about this world or at least be aware of it. In Angela's mind though, she thought that it was a bad idea and part of it was influenced by her participation in people's lives. In this case Solly and Henry are one of the lucky ones and she aimed to extend that to Eli even though it was made a little difficult because of Helen. Angela made a slight motion with her head as she remembered the woman who won Solly's heart and how she managed to… Angela sighed.

_"You're not who you portray yourself to be."_

_ Angela looked at Helen as they walked down the lane. "What are you talking about Helen? I'm who I say I am." She gave a chuckle and added, "Are you trying to tell a joke or something?"_

_ Helen gave her a look that was somber and almost sad. "I don't understand why you persist in hiding from me. It's like you're afraid."_

_ Angela made a slight motion with her head. She felt Helen's hand touch her arm and she stopped. She looked at Helen. This had come up a couple of times and she had always managed to evade answering the question. The look Helen was giving her made it difficult to resist. Sighing she said, "Because I am afraid, Helen. I'm afraid that the history of this town will kill you because whenever I dare to get close, people die. That is the way of it. The less you know of me the better which is why I am leaving in the morning."_

_ Helen watched as Angela turned away and said, "You're not bad luck. You are a good friend to me, to Solly, Henry and Lulu… the others in this town. You are a good person."_

_ Angela looked at Helen, "No, Helen. I'm not. I'm bad for people and I've stayed long enough."_

_ "But you know about this town and what they do. Isn't that what you do, take care of it and move on; you're a hunter?"_

_ Angela looked at Helen with an intense look, "And that is why I have to leave. They aren't aware of me. They will stay in that area and other hunters will come." She turned to leave._

_ "Please stay."_

_ Angela started walking to the lane. It was wrong but if they knew she was there, the consequences. She only stopped when she heard those two words._

_ "I'm pregnant."_

Angela blinked as she pulled Charlie over to where it wouldn't be in the way. She sat in the parked vehicle and sighed. She stayed because Helen said that one sentence. She knew that she couldn't leave Helen or the little one and against her better judgment, she stayed and made a name for herself as an herbalist. Then Eli was born and Helen died in childbirth and now they were here.

Sighing she got out of the truck and shut the door. Looking around, she could see the moisture rising up and her breath came out in puffs of smoke as she looked around. The night sounds of frogs and crickets filled the air and she could almost hear voices, faint ones from a time long ago. Some were juju chants or voodoo and then there were the Latin phrases… a lot of memories filtered through. Then her eyes lighted on the tavern.

The tavern at the river crossroads, as it was known, was one place that she wished had never been built but people were people. The curious got a taste and then it grew. That was how it was with anything related to that world. Aside from the supernatural, it was rumored that shady deals that affected local politics also took place and in turn affected the larger picture. One was that this place was supposedly the idea for the manifesto of the new world order was developed and then it was carried back to the more pristine taverns full of bourbon and big words related to business. Other shady deals were of the illegal kind; all in out the very place that belonged in the scary stories and currently was back in business. Or at least trying to.

Walking towards the tavern, Angela looked around. It once was a part of the freedman settlements that dotted the south back in those days. Times changed and people moved around and of course the truth did get out about the tavern and the people that still wanted a good town decided to get rid of it but for some odd reason the tavern was still standing. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

Angela paused in front of the tavern and studied it. It looked like there was someone in it but it could be a ruse. She could make out the faded painted sign. The words were long gone but the image was there burned strong. The only thing that separated her from the building was the road. Time to take care of this and she took a step when she felt a hand on her arm.

The reaction was instantaneous as she grabbed the arm and flipped the assailant over. He landed on the ground and she straddled him and held the arm to prevent him from getting out. Her knee pressed on the windpipe since after all she didn't want to kill it right away.

"Angie, stop."

Angela looked up and saw Dean and then looked down and saw Sam. She immediately released the pressure on his windpipe and his arm. She didn't move from her straddled position though and looked at the both of them and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like something is going on in Rosedale and Angie aims to investigate. Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The amount of time needed to get to Rosedale was not the best. There had been some traffic and they lost some time. They were there in town by dark and had holed up in the bed and breakfast place near town. Along the way Sam had done some research on the town focusing more on the supernatural side of things and that meant a trip through the databases that usually hit gold when others didn't.

They decided to stake it out that night and see if there was anything going on. The reasoning being was that they weren't going to bother Angela and she didn't have to know that they were in town and could go on with whatever she was doing. It was a pretty good idea at first. That was before they realized that they had company roll up in a beat up truck and out of it emerged the last person they expected to see.

They had been walking around since there had been signs throughout the remains of the other buildings when they saw her. Sam was the first to reach her and was followed by Dean. Sam certainly didn't expect the reaction like this. Actually he should have since it was technically a hunt and when she was on the hunt, anything could happen. He did try to bear grab her when she snuck in through the motel window.

Right now Sam was dealing with the fact that he had been laid flat on his back and he had a woman sitting on his chest and talking to him like nothing was going on save for the fact that she seemed annoyed that they had interrupted her hunt. She was as bad as Dean when it came to the possession of the hunts. It was Dean though that decided to be cute and replied, "I know what we're doing but what are you doing?"

It was bad and Sam had to suffer with Angela sitting on top of him. If they got started on the banter, she would forget that he was there and not move. It wasn't too bad since it seemed that she hardly weighed anything but she made her strength known when she applied pressure to his windpipe. Of course he was able to get a good look and came to the conclusion she had lost some weight.

In the meantime, Angela was looking up at Dean and she replied, "Doing what I hoped I didn't have to do but I have to do it anyway. Now I repeat, what are you two doing here?"

"Doing what we usually do and do best," Dean countered trying to ignore the fact that Angela hadn't moved from her sitting position on top of Sam. It would actually make for a great porno film or some sexy scene and no doubt that on a subconscious level it occurred to Sam as well and just needed a few choice words to trigger it. He was aware that this level of conversation could serve to make her annoyed.

"And I suppose checking up on me was on the list too?" Angela put her hands on her hips totally ignoring that Sam was trying to squirm out from under here but she did managed to adjust her position and keep him pinned.

Dean could have tried to lie his way out of it but he was just as guilty as Sam on that one. He had to try still, "No. Bobby called us."

"Liar," Angela replied. She then turned her gaze to Sam and said, "Same excuse?"

"Um…" Sam had been trying but stopped the moment she looked at him and made the adjustment to keep him pinned. He could get out but that would mean a wrestling match and that could go either way. "Bobby did call and…"

"Sam."

"We were in the area anyway on a salt and burn. Bobby called and mentioned something about subtle activity here," Sam gave up. It was pointless since she was in the mood.

Dean tried hard to stifle the laughter at the fact that Sam was a pretty tough guy but he was hopeless when it came to Angela and her inquisition. It was different when she rounded on him and said, "And you were just along for the ride I suppose?"

Dean held up his hands in surrender, "Hey I admit that we were sticking around within reasonable driving distance just in case you gave a call. I wanted to go further but you know how Samantha here is."

"You said the same thing jerk."

Angela raised her brow at the pair of them. "Alright, alright. So Bobby found out about this. Did he say how?"

"No idea," both Winchesters replied quickly. The look she was giving them was enough to make the toughest biker to obey. It was one of those weird cosmic things when it came to strong willed women. You just held your head contritely and said 'yes ma'am'.

Angela sighed and finally adjusted her position to get off of Sam. She offered a hand up and hauled him to his feet. Putting her hands on her hips she said, "Well nothing to do about it now. Just gotta take care of this."

"You don't have to Angie," Dean put in. "Sam and me can take care of it."

"Maybe and maybe not," Angela replied before turning to pace and look around the area. She did manage to give a little pat to Sasha who was happy to see her again. "This just…" She started walking towards the tavern.

"Wait Angie, what are you doing?" Dean was looking at her like she was crazy. "You trying the John Wayne thing again?"

"What Dean is asking is if you have any idea about the background of this place?" Sam tried to be nicer about it since it seemed that Angela was already agitated by having to do this.

Angela raised her brow at the brothers wondering if they really knew her at all. "Of course I know since I was the one that halted activity here twenty-three years ago."

Both Winchesters stood there looking like they had just been told she used to get naked and do a fertility dance or something. Sam was the one that recovered first and said, "So you did do something here on your last visit."

"And a bitch it was because I was trying to keep from being noticed. I already caused enough trouble when I did this." Angela crossed her arms as she recalled the details. "Damn I was hoping that I caught it in time but someone must have had eyes and old haunts are never easily given up."

"So when you talked to the loa, you were making sure that everything was set back to what it was?" Sam looked at Angela as she looked around deep in thought but she was hearing every word that was being said.

"Old voodoo," Angela replied. She didn't like this but so far nothing was going on. Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and the boys were here. She looked at them, "The river crossroads tavern was established in the freedman settlement. It had a reputation for shady deals and black magic along with a few other things and there have been confirmed reports of people being lured here and vanishing. In fact there are some rumors that some of the biggest incidents in history have occurred because of deals made in this place."

"Okay so you know about this place. Not surprising since you hung around didn't ya?" Dean gave a knowing look at Angela after seeing that she had softened hers a little.

"No duh, Dean," Sam shot back.

"Hey could be she didn't know. You mentioned that she was babbling to you."

"And is it a crime to want to babble and be normal?" Sam shot a look at his brother wishing he didn't say anything.

"And we know that when she babbles it means something else." Dean made a sweeping motion with his hand.

"And 'she' is here right in front of you," Angela interjected. She looked at Dean and added, "I can babble right? Don't I usually do that?"

"When you change the subject and usually to go for the shock effect," Dean admitted. "Okay fine and you do it when you are cheery."

"Glad we got that settled," Angela replied with a slightly bemused expression on her face. "For the record I was just giving a call because if I didn't either you or Sam was going to call me and ask if everything was okay by now and sound like a crazy man doing it. Am I about right?"

Both Winchesters looked sheepish at that. They both muttered, "Yeah."

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. It allowed her to lean forward and take a good sniff to hide the chuckle. She said, "And looks like you went back to hopeless. Dean those socks stink like three day old socks."

"I have a system."

"Not to mention skimping on the shampoo Sam."

Dean wanted to laugh but didn't since Sam looked like he was going to commit fratricide if he said anything. The kicked puppy look was classic, "It's still clean."

Angela was just smiling like a parent humoring a pair of toddlers. She shook her head good naturedly and said, "What am I to do about you two." Her hands were on her hips but the gesture was hardly the wrath of the cleaning brigade.

"I have a system," Dean repeated trying not to pout.

Angela gave a sigh that let out the chortle of laughter. She studied the Winchesters knowing that deep down she was glad that they were there since a hunt always seemed complete with the three of them. "Okay so you know about this tavern. Ever since Solly died, it's been a flashing beacon."

"How do you want to handle it?"

Angela looked at the tavern. "Normally we could burn the place but… I'm not sure. I don't want to accidentally make a hobo displaced. It wouldn't be the first time this place was a rest stop." She looked at Sasha and kneeled by her and whispered something and sent her off.

"Is that a good idea? Where's Cerebus?" Sam watched as Angela started to follow in the direction of Sasha's romp. He was followed by Dean who watched their flank.

"At the house," Angela replied as she walked through the grassy brush. They were within leaping distance of the tavern's porch when Sasha stopped and gave a low growl. It was a puppy growl and not the one they had seen and heard before. She studied the door and then with the tip of her finger she drew in the sand some images and muttered something. Nodding at the result she replied, "Good girl," and rubbed Sasha's head.

"What is it Angie?" Sam looked at the ground genuinely interested at what she was doing.

"Trouble."

"Usually is the case," Dean replied. All of a sudden he wheeled around and yanked out whoever was hiding behind a pile of debris and pointed his shotgun at them. "So you wanna have the honors Angie?"

There was no response and Dean looked over at Angela who was pinching the brow of her nose looking like she was getting a headache but didn't lower his shotgun. Sam was a little puzzled too and looked at Angela, "Angie?"

"What the hell are you doing here Eli?"

Eli looked at the guy holding the shotgun and the taller one who seemed to hover a little next to Angela and then at her. "Night run?" He offered it much like the Winchesters would have had he heard their initial responses.

Angela rubbed her hand on her head. This was just perfect. This was the kind of situation that she wanted to avoid and it looked like it had come to bite her in the ass and hard. It was hard to be completely mad at that since Sam and Dean were snickering a bit at Eli's response. She countered with, "Night run my ass. You're supposed to be in bed because I expect a full day tomorrow."

Sam and Dean both made a face at Eli that told him he was busted and backed away. It was enough to warn Eli that a storm was coming and it wasn't pretty. "You'll still get it coach. I just…"

"Curiosity killed the cat will do with this one if you don't go home now," Angela interrupted as she grabbed Eli by the shoulders and turned him around and pushed him towards the road. "Scat now."

It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious and both Winchesters could admit that they had been caught on the receiving end of what they were witnessing before. Yet they knew it was the best to get the kid out. It wasn't exactly the kind of moment they would have liked in meeting the kid that their girl called her godson.

It was inevitable that the noise they made would have caught some attention and it didn't end up being the good kind. While Angela was trying to get Eli to leave with a sort of rational explanation, she was caught off guard and ended up being flung into what was left of an old shed. The wood splintered and ended up collapsing on top of her.

Sam and Dean whirled to take on whatever it was and Dean got sent flying. Sam was a bit more resilient and ended up getting a face full of fist. He landed hard on his back and in the dirt while Dean managed to avoid being skewered on something that could have been an outhouse. He was on his feet and trying to clear the clouds from his head.

"Well, well, well. I never thought the one who started this would return and it looks like she brought some friends."

Dean brought up his shotgun and aimed at the asshole that he thought was a demon and fired. It hit and the fugly didn't seem to feel it. Rather it looked like it was amused as it looked at the hole in the chest near the heart. He fired again but it didn't work.

"I'm curious about what you intend to do now."

At that point Sasha started barking and it was the full blown snarls and snapping she did at Uriel. Her size seemed to double as she snapped at the thing. To Dean's horror the pup got a good kick across the middle and her squeal could be heard and he raised his gun and fired. Sam was also on his feet and had the demon killing knife out.

Eli just watched as the Winchesters went at it. He didn't run away but he did run to check on the dog that had been kicked. He had heard her squeal and of there was one thing he didn't like, it was an injured dog. He found the pup and she was mewling and trying to get back on her feet. The strange thing was that she seemed okay but her posture indicated that whatever had been done to her hurt. He ran a hand tentatively over her fur, "It's okay."

At that point, the Winchesters were at a loss of what to do since the knife didn't seem to do jack shit. It was a demon since it did the whole light glowing thing when it was buried in the shoulder but it didn't kill it. Rather it was grinning at them amused and was having fun beating the crap out of them. His eyes were glowing red and his voice boomed, "You hunters are foolish for coming here without know about me."

"Yeah well sometimes scouting helps," Dean shot back. Sam had been knocked down by a nasty cuff to the head and was getting a face full of mud and dirt. He didn't look much better and looked like he was going to collapse even though he was still going strong. "Come on. That all you got?"

"What an amusing specimen you are."

"Yeah and I can do somersaults when you're not looking," Dean countered at his most sarcastic tone.

"I bet you would after I twisted you into a pretzel." The demon then made a motion and grabbed Sam by the neck. "You I would use for something far more interesting." He held Sam close to take a sniff.

Dean, being Dean, went into near ballistic big brother mode and picked up a piece of rotting wood. It would splinter but it would distract the attention from Sam. It did have the desired effect but Dean felt his jacket and shirtfront being grabbed and he was shoved hard into a pile of wood while Sam was still dangling in his hand. At least his little brother wasn't turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm curious. After hitting me what was it you were planning on doing next?"

"Maybe gank your ass and send it straight to hell," Dean replied grimacing from the hard blow the wood gave.

"And that would be interesting. Maybe after I take care of this one and the boy there."

All of a sudden Eli came sliding across the wet ground and landed sprawled on the ground. Sasha came bounding out, her injuries forgotten, and started her barking and snarling. She actually got a bite in but it didn't deter the demon. Dean was the only one standing and he had nothing since the gun wasn't going to work. He said, "You leave them alone."

"Or what? What could you possibly do?"

"Go down swinging," Dean offered with a slight shrug while ignoring the look that was being shot at him by Sam.

"You're welcome to try," the demon said as he flung Sam away like he was nothing.

Dean certainly tried but when he charged he was given a clothesline across the chest and he landed flat on his back. A foot landed on his throat and he felt the pressure and the maneuver felt surprisingly familiar. This time though it was a move to kill and he felt his air constricting more and more.

"What do you have to say now, Hunter?"

"Kalfu!"

Dean looked over with a strange expression as he saw Angela walking towards the group. She had a nasty cut from her forehead and hardly looked dirty and her hair billowing made Sam's bed hair look good. Actually hers was better but that was beside the point.

Kalfu looked up from what he was doing and took in the figure walking towards him. He squinted a little and his eyes widened as he lifted his foot from Dean's neck and walked towards Angela. Dean put a hand to his throat and looked over at Sam who was grimacing as he was getting up. Hoarsely he asked, "You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam rasped as he got to his feet. He went to help Eli up who was confused at what was going on. "You okay kid?"

"I'm okay," Eli said. He looked over at the thing and Angela standing toe to toe and looking at each other in the eye. He asked, "Can one of you tell me what it is that she's doing? And what is that thing?"

"Um…" Both Winchesters weren't sure of what to say since they were watching the same thing. They also didn't want to tempt her wrath if they said something that they weren't supposed to. Looking off at the pair they watched as they stared.

All of a sudden the demon struck first and Angela blocked. They went back and forth with the punches and blocks. To Eli it was like watching a really tough looking fight and it was the classic David versus Goliath. Angela was the smaller of the two and yet she was dishing it just as the other guy was and with his trained eye, he could note how good the footwork was.

Sam and Dean were more along the lines of whether or not to interfere. In their mindset, their girl was being attacked or she was attacking it, and that warranted some sort of action. They just weren't sure of which one was the one they should be following. The one they went with was just being a spectator since at the rate the two combatants were fighting, they would be sure to hit something or someone and cause serious damage.

As it were the two combatants went at it. Angela was bouncing on the balls of her feet. It allowed her to move quickly but there was always the danger of her having her feet swept out from underneath if she wasn't careful. As for Kalfu, he was on his feet solidly and was moving just as fast. It was two different fighting styles going at each other.

The exchange continued until they locked limbs and both pulled to try and unlock them but neither side was willing to let go. They collided into some of the decrepit piles that splintered around them. Still they weren't letting go and it appeared to be an impasse until Angela shifted her weight and twisted her body to get them on the ground and was able to straddle the demon.

The demon countered by managing to twist his body to wrap his legs around her waist and twisted. She was pried free and actually flew through the air. She landed on her back in the mud and it looked like she was winded. The demon was back on his feet and his eyes were glowing red and a not too pleasing grin on his face.

Angela was back on her feet and she held her hands up like she was going into a boxing match. It wasn't the familiar willowy poses she used when she fought and that included the use of hands and feet and the possibility of a weapon in the future. This was different to Sam and Dean but awfully familiar to Eli and he was actually enraptured and it overpowered his fear as he watched the two assume their positions and the fight was on again.

It wasn't a complete boxing match since there were moves that would have been more appropriate for a street fight or even a bar fight like Sam and Dean were familiar with. At one point the demon gave a punch and Angela grabbed it by the arm and with a deft twist she had the demon on its stomach and had the arm in a twist. Her own foot was on the back of the neck and in a very good position to snap it.

"I can't believe I walked into that one." The demon spluttered as he got a face full of mud.

"You always did because you are an idiot ass," Angela deadpanned as she added more pressure like she was going to snap the limb. Suddenly she released him and hauled him to his feet.

Kalfu looked at Angela with a hurt expression, "Don't tell me you're pissed at me for having a little fun."

"Oh I'm more than pissed since you decided to tempt my wrath," Angela replied with a slightly raised look.

"I didn't recognize you in my defense and you have been keeping a low profile the last few days after that whole thing with…"

"Shut up asshole." Angela gave a slight smirk as she crossed her arms. "So you're the one that has been starting shit up again? I thought we agreed that you would move on."

"Oh come on. Rosedale is my place and to have you come and use that old time magic…" Kalfu pouted like there was no tomorrow. "You are evil Angie. I hid here in my tavern for twenty-three years and I kept the other asshats away. That ought to count for something."

"Considering you're the darker half of your twin I hardly find that comforting. And by the way you owe me for saving your ass from ingrates. You know for a loa god I find it very sad that you need my help."

"Oh just rub it in. Look because there was five days the demons did start coming but I took care of it. I warned them off in my big bad loa way and they bought though the king of the crossroads thinks otherwise. Now that you have it back up I'll go back to my hidey hole here."

"You do that," Angela replied a slight smile. "It's good to see you again Kalfu."

They were interrupted by Dean shouting, "What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well Angie is on a hunt and so are the Winchesters but it's not quite what anyone expected. Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch****apter 12**

"So you're saying that guy wasn't a demon but a loa? Ow!"

Angela looked at Dean as he flinched from the formula she had put on the rag and was using to clean the cuts that they had sustained. She had handled Eli first since he wasn't too bad off and sent him to bed with a clear threat that he took seriously. She had Sam and Dean sit on the chairs in the kitchen and tended to the injuries while forcing them to shut up and not wake the house. She replied, "Kalfu is a loa, the darker half of humanity so to speak but for the most part a trickster."

"Just fricking great. Ow. Damn Angie what the…"

Dean was silenced with a head slap to the back of the head. He looked at Angela who was looking at him with a firm gaze to not wake the house. She said, "I said keep it down. Maybe I should have stuck you both in the barn."

She didn't really mean it. She was still upset that Eli followed her to the crossroads tavern and had been exposed to their world. At the moment the Winchesters were convenient targets and they accepted it though being the nurse from hell wasn't exactly one of her more charming moments. Yet it was enough to make them contrite for any potential wrong doing they might have done or hadn't done yet.

Dean made a slight face and accepted the attention to the cuts on his head. He said in t low voice, "So million dollar question: why were you there Angie?"

Angela finished what she was doing in terms of cleaning the cuts and applying antiseptic. She started on the cut below Sam's eye and a bit more gently. "I was there to deal with Kalfu," she finally said. It sounded weak but it was a start.

"Seemed like it was more than that," Sam pointed out as he winced slightly. It was a sensitive spot under the eye.

Dean thought so too, given that they had fought like there was no tomorrow and then they got up and discussed something like it was nothing. He didn't want to think the worst and he knew Sam doubly didn't want to think so either but the fact that she seemed to know the thing that was a sort of demon and known for crossroad deals and her voodoo mojo… it was a lot to take in. "Angie, are you involved in something that… Is it one of those things you left behind?"

"Nothing like that. It was a favor, one of many owed to me," Angela replied as she finished cleaning the cut under Sam's eye. "Kalfu is a loa and is most associated as ruler of the crossroads and with black magic. He is a trickster by nature and looking at the bigger picture, a representative of humanity's darker side."

"Okay so why is it that you kicked his ass and then you two act like you're the best of friends? I don't get it," Dean replied. His cuts felt better now.

"Kalfu owes me from way back and if you really want to know, it is a result of a deal he made with me," Angela replied as she rinsed out the cloth she was using. She glanced at the boys, "It's how I know about broker's rights and in this case it benefited me."

"But is this Kalfu a demon or not?"

"He's associated with demons but he is a loa, a god," Angela explained patiently to Dean. She wrung out the excess water and held the rag. "I ended up saving him from some trouble he got into and he made it a deal in exchange for my help he would be at beck and call. I used that."

Sam realized what she was saying, "You weren't trying to banish him. You were there to make sure he was upholding his end of the deal."

"What were you thinking when you did that?"

"Doing what I had to do to protect the life of a boy that I promised to keep safe. His mother asked it of me." Angela looked at the boys with a firm look. At that moment she noticed Sophie coming in and turned to leave the kitchen. "Just trying to keep a promise," she muttered as she slipped out of the house and made her way to the barn.

Sophie, the housekeeper, accepted the presence of the Winchesters and started shooing them up the stairs or rather Dean got the brunt of it while Sam managed to slip out and follow Angela. Dean was willing to take one for the team and allowed himself to be shooed by a woman who reminded him of another old biddy that was ten times meaner and took no care of a man's system. Besides it was the least he could do and he owed it to Sam since his brother had been trying hard to not be a pain in the ass even though it was a relief from the asshole that he thought he caught a glimpse of a couple of times. Looking at the elderly housekeeper, he put on his most charming smile and asked, "You think you could prod a little gentler?"

All he got for his pains was a tut-tut and was shone into a room with a single twin. Sophie said, "When your brother comes in he is next door."

In the meantime Sam followed the path that Angela took and entered the barn with Sasha on his heels. Ignoring the fact that he half expected Dean to make a comment about the setting, he took to looking around for any sign of Angela. He heard noises that sounded like grunting or something meaning they were human and not creepy creaky sounds and followed them.

His search paid off since he did find Angela and it was here making the sounds. Looking up he found her doing chin-ups on what looked like an old wagon harness. If she put her legs straight down, she could stand on his shoulders and he didn't see anything that she would have used to get up there. He figured this was rather bad if she was working out and ignoring the fact that she had a bleeding cut on her forehead.

It turned out he didn't have long to wait. Angela finished her rep set and dropped straight down onto the ground. She bent her legs to absorb the impact and slowly stood up dusting her hands gently. It seemed she had been waiting for him since she turned and asked, "Did you leave Dean to suffer under Sophie's care?"

"The housekeeper?"

"Figures. The old biddy is like me; she has ears like a bat while Henry and Lulu are heavy sleepers," Angela chuckled as she dusted her hands and shuffled slightly on her feet. "Sorry for leaving like that. Just a lot on my mind."

Sam took a step forward. It was tempting to grab her hands and take a look since she was dusting them but tenderly like they might be hurt. Then there was the cut and the slight trail of blood. "Me and Dean don't blame you. We know that you really wanted to keep this from the kid."

"Well it was inevitable. Solly made sure of that," Angela replied as she sighed putting her hands on her hips. "He believed in letting Eli know about it since hell he asked me to be his godmother. He knew darn well that it was going to be hard to explain me let without going into it some. And stupid me went in willingly and blindly. Stupid teenager mistake."

"Maybe not," Sam replied."

Angela turned with a slight grin on her face, "Don't try too hard Sam."

Sam relaxed a little. He took the chance and pulled a bandana from his pocket and gently and firmly wiped the blood from her forehead. The cut was already healing from what he could tell so he wasn't too worried about treating it. He had seen worse. "I'm not. Just offering the truth."

Angela chuckled a bit at that and sighed again. She held still when Sam wiped the blood off and cherished the touch. "It may seem like it but I am stuck in a quandary. Kalfu pretty much controls this place more or less and started the tavern on the way towards the dealings in black magic and people disappearing and so on. The actual work is or was that of the demons, witches and other shady things."

"So what happened? Why did it change?"

"Because I promised Helen that Eli would be safe before she died and you know how that works out when I give my word." Angela walked up to where there was a faded picture in a frame. It was a group picture of Solly, Helen, Henry, Lulu and her around a table smiling. It was right when Helen told her everything and she agreed to stay. "Helen asked me to stay until the baby was born and I knew that it would be difficult given the history of the town."

"Because you're Absolution."

"More because of what my rep was then. I may have mellowed over the years but I still used my rep from back then, the same one that Cas and Uriel wanted me to use on Alistair." Taking a deep breath, Angela slid into a basic defensive posture and brought her hands up. In slow movements, she performed a kata but played around with the one-two punch combo for boxing. She glanced at Sam and continued, "The story then was that I was ten feet tall and breathed fire so I did fly under the radar somewhat."

Sam couldn't help but grin even though it was a worried grin. The story itself was farfetched but the fact that whatever she did to Alistair still was well known, it was something that he wasn't sure. "So the rep protected you?"

"Would you expect a fire breathing dragon to be me?"

"Maybe not," Sam admitted after a shrug. He looked at Angela and watched her move on her feet. She always was light on her feet and seemed to bounce and fly when she moved. It sort of explained why she moved as fast as she did. He wasn't surprised when she stopped and gave a look and waited; he knew that she meant for him to join her.

It had been awhile since she did that with either him or Dean and it seemed like it was before his brother had gone to hell. He took his place and was surprised when she turned around and held up her hands with the palms exposed. He knew what meant and looked at her as if she was crazy. Her response was a raised brow that clearly said that he still hadn't learned what she had been teaching him. So he resumed his position and started punching and when she slapped at his wrist to block, he knew that it was a back to forth exchange.

"Kalfu will do what he said and that is to pretty much keep the demons at bay and restrict the witch activity," Angela said as she and Sam exchanged blows that were mostly slaps and the smack of fist on palm. "Like I said he owes me for saving his ass."

"How did that happen?"

"He's a trickster. Trick went bad and pissed off the wrong loa," Angela offered. She blocked a punch and slapped Sam's wrist. "I actually interceded on his behalf after he begged me to. He made the deal. I said no deals but he made it as such."

"I didn't doubt that," Sam replied as he punched. He almost made a face when she slapped his hip.

"Please Sam. I saw the look on both your faces. I know that you thought I made a deal and now was trying to fix it or had to pay up," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Kalfu was the one that made the deal and in the process pledged himself virtually to me or something like that. I can't argue with it because it is a matter of honor with loa. I guess it's more of a life debt thing but long and short of it anything I put him up to he will do it."

"Why not just tell him to quit what he's doing?"

"I know you hate to hear it but it is the whole natural order thing. Kalfu is the darker side of humanity. Light and dark have to exist otherwise the world is thrown into chaos." Angela paused in their session and gave a sort of sad look. "It's all about balance. And I know it doesn't seem like it from this view but what I came up with twenty years ago and the asking I did of the other loa, which was the one that Kalfu pissed off, it is good."

"So what are you going to do now?" Sam hated to ask the question but he knew that she wouldn't accept anything less than the obvious million dollar question.

"Now that I know that Kalfu was busy doing what I asked and things are okay, I don't know now. My biggest problem is what to do about Eli. I can't not make him remember this. I don't work that way; I wouldn't even if I could."

Sam knew that. She was firm about what she did with her mental abilities and it probably killed her when she did that to Alistair or maybe she enjoyed it. He replied, "So, maybe you should talk to him. See what he wants to do."

"It's not that simple Sam."

"But you're the one that likes to talk first then shoot if it becomes last resort," Sam pointed out.

Angela couldn't help but grin at that. She brought her hands back up and motioned for Sam to continue. They sparred until they were both pretty worn out, well Sam more than her. At least it made for clearer thoughts about what to do.

* * *

Lulu and Henry were used to unexpected visitors over the years mostly from Henry's protégés within the realm of boxing. They would come by and say hello and stay for a meal and catch up. It was one of the things that Henry looked forward to whenever he sent a youngling out to make his way. Not all of them made it big time or even into modest wins. Some used the art of boxing as a means of turning their life around and gaining focus. Every success was something to talk about and every failure was something to go over and Henry usually suffered that in private.

This time though was a first that they had visitors that didn't even know them and they came in with bumps and bruises to make them think that they were in a boxing match. Henry took to the Winchesters right away and probably at an alarming rate since they told him what they did for a living. But as he said, he was getting too old to be dancing around words and that he had seen quite a bit so it was best to be blunt about things.

Lulu took it in a stride after getting over some minor annoyance at the fact that they had injuries and not that they were associated with Angela. She had gotten over it mostly because she had seen that time had not been too kind to the woman and that she did have to look over things and she was cordial for Eli's sake. The major plus was that she saw that Angela wasn't trying to take Eli away from her and Henry.

Sophie was going about the usual business of getting breakfast on the table and making sure that the Winchesters were at their places by the time Henry and Lulu joined them. It was rather awkward since there were two people missing and neither Henry, Lulu nor Sophie seemed concerned. Sam wasn't too concerned either since his suspicions were that the two missing people were out doing training or talking or both.

Sam's suspicions weren't too far off. Actually they were dead on to the point that Angela was working out and Eli had been running around the property looking for her. He had gotten used to being with Cerebus and so took him along when he looked for her. Eli found her doing what he had been doing and getting better at. She was in the middle of a set going up and down. Every time she came up she gave a 1-2 combo.

Eli jogged in place to cool down and waited until she finished. He didn't doubt that she saw him since she was in a position to see who came and went and she always seemed to be on the alert. Last's night's events explained a lot and while he was a bit shocked from it he was also in awe from the actual fighting that he saw.

"You're making me look bad with your heaving."

Eli looked up and watched as Angela dropped to the ground and stand up like she did that every day. Probably she did or some variation but Eli wasn't going to try to determine her daily routine. He took in a deep breath to tease her and replied, "Well I never had to go looking for my coach before by running all over the place."

Angela smiled at that as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "At least you're still working out even if there is no direction."

"I think there is direction. You did say that there was a reason for your madness," Eli countered as he held out the towel for her. "It's different from Dad but some of it isn't."

Angela wiped her face and looked at the kid. She raised her brow at that. "I have reason for my training madness but I don't have the faintest clue as to what you are talking about."

Eli tried not to get exasperated. He vaguely remembered a part of his dad's letter to him that said 'She knows things son and often times she tries to protect those she loves from it especially if it is from that world of hers. The easiest tell is denial.' So he looked at her and replied, "I was there coach. I saw your fight. If you think you're protecting me by sailing up the famous river denial, then you're not what I thought you were."

Angela looked at Eli with a firm look. "What you saw it a small bit of the world I come from. Believe me you don't want to go there." She turned to walk out of the barn.

Eli followed knowing that he was really going to have to prove his case to her. He was going to have to be firm about it. "I'm not talking about what your friends do."

"It's the same believe me."

Eli jogged to keep up and found the Cerebus was keeping up easily. He could get what she meant by using him as a barometer. If she could outpace the dog, then he was definitely in the right place. "Coach… Angie."

Angela stopped the moment she heard her name called. She wheeled around to look at Eli unaware that she subconsciously let her eyes flare. She was taken aback by the expression on Eli's face when he saw it. He didn't cower or back away. More or less he just accepted it for what it was.

Eli didn't expect the eye flare but yet he sort of did. True he did read what his dad left him but it didn't really prepare him for what he saw. It was startling but it put together a few things in his mind for him. He said, "Now Dad didn't say anything about that." He gave a slight smile to that.

Angela studied Eli and let her eyes flare again. She pointed at them, "This is part of what you saw last night. This is a part of the world that I am trying to keep from you. The fairy tales are very real. The ghost stories are real."

Eli looked at her. He understood where she was coming from with this whole thing. "I know. And I know that what Dad mentioned barely touches on it but… what you were teaching me…"

"Eli I was only going old school. Your dad would have remembered. Henry remembers and your grandfather knew it. You have no idea what you're asking for."

Eli sighed and tried not to get upset. "I do know what I'm asking for."

"No you don't. What you saw was luckily a case of mistaken identity and catching up. Out there in the real world, it's a lot worse than anything you've seen." Angela paused a moment before adding, "You should stick to basics kid. You'll do good."

"I don't want to do just good," Eli countered as he watched Angela turn away. "I want to be able to be good, work hard and be able to look back and say that I did it because I gave it all. Dad drilled that into my head since I was old enough to make up my mind. You said it yourself that you saw great things and that if I want it then I have to go out and get it."

Angela paused as she listened to Eli. She knew what she said before. She was pleased that the kid listened to her but it felt like it was being used against her. She had the feeling that this would happen; that Eli would ask her to teach him what she had sort of begun when she took over his training. She had been working on trying to channel his anger because she knew that he was angry that his father died and left him alone. It was all part of the grieving process and one that she was more than familiar with. "True, kid but not in this case."

"I don't think so." Eli studied the posture Angela was giving. He didn't want to push too hard. He sighed, "Look, I'm not asking you to teach me to be like what you and your friends are." He paused a moment and thought about what he wanted to say. He continued, "When you fought whoever that was, I know that most of it doesn't belong in the ring as I know it but what I saw… you had the look in your eye."

_You got the look sister. Those bastards never saw it coming when you climbed into the ring._

Angela couldn't help but give a slight smile. Eli sounded so much like Solly when he said that to her. The first time he said it was after she took up a challenge from one of the fighters in training. She had mentioned something and then the guy he was talking to thought that she was insulting him and asked if she could back it up.

She climbed in the ring and laced up right then and there and one of the other fighters was the timekeeper. Solly and Henry hadn't come in yet but they ended watching as she circled with the punk and sparred. She knew that the kid was going to really hit and she didn't want to do that so when he laid down a few good punches, she teased him with hers. They hit and hurt but they just made the guy she was against more pissed off but she had only eyes for what was in the ring; it was just her and her opponent and they circled until she had him on the mat.

Eli wasn't sure what she was thinking but he sensed he could say something, "You have that look whether it is like what you did last night or in the ring. Even though you were doing whatever with whatever that was… that was the look that dad once described belonged to a warrior."

Angela gave a slight chuckle. The kid made his case. She knew that he wasn't looking for the hunter's life. She turned and looked at him and said, "You know that once you catch a glimpse, it is very hard to pretend that it doesn't exist."

"It exists but I'm not looking to fight that fight. I'm not going to pretend."

Angela pursed her lips and nodded. She knew she could teach Eli what she knew about the ring and the look. "All right. You are right in that what I was doing was part of what I know. As I said before it's about taking the hit and keep on going."

"Fighters fight coach," Eli replied.

Angela smiled in agreement, "Fighters fight but warriors are the last man standing."

Eli nodded with a smile. He held up his fist up and grinned when Angela returned the gesture with a fist bump of her own. Angela said, "Alright. We've got work to do."

* * *

**A/N:** Aftermath and it looks like Eli and Angie might be stepping it up in the training. Keep watching for more A Fist with Attitude...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The days passed as normal and there were no more signs of anything that could be construed as part of the supernatural. Sam and Dean were both convinced that things were good even though they were wary about the whole idea of a trickster loa being the only thing keeping the fuglies away. It was hard for Dean to swallow at first that a sort of demon or loa was the one that made a deal and Angela accepted it and put him to work.

Sam could understand more where she was coming from. After their talk and just being around her he could understand more her automatic tendency towards the greater good and what she did for the kid. She wasn't trying to make deals with devils so to speak. She had something dropped in her lap and she went with it but she followed her own advice of handling with care. Eventually Dean came around and even made a few discreet changes to the house and in places no one was looking and even took to borrowing Angela's special pen.

They both decided against leaving again even though they were satisfied that things were okay in Rosedale. In truth they were both curious about the kid and his training for this boxing match. Even though it put the whole thing about hunting Lilith on hold, Sam found that he wasn't in a position to mind even though Ruby harangued him on it with her leads. He found that he wanted to stay and didn't need much work to persuade Dean to stay.

It wasn't a walk in the park since Henry but mostly Lulu put them to work when they weren't helping out with the training. It had been funny to find Dean shelling green beans with Sophie the housekeeper supervising and occasionally spoiling Sasha along with the dogs Samson and Judy and then if Cerebus happened to wander in she doted on him. Sam had a couple of interesting pictures that he saved for blackmail purposes later after Dean threatened him a couple of times.

It worked out and a week or so wasn't so much to give up. In Sam's view it was good especially for Angela. Even though she was working just as hard as Eli, she just didn't teach but trained right beside him, she was happy. Both he and Dean noticed and they could agree that it was a good thing. In a couple of days was the fight. Sam watched the road for signs of return from the run and then later they were heading towards the gym.

"There is a saying that a watched pot never boils."

Sam turned to see Henry standing next to him. "It's cool."

Henry was smoking his pipe and chewed the tip slightly as he studied Sam. The past week had enabled him to see how much his old friend had changed since the last they met. The most obvious was the fact that she traveled with people and in particular two men, one she had eyes for and clearly he had some semblance of feeling for her but his end was not so clear. The most important thing was that his friend was being treated well.

Henry puffed on his pipe and replied, "As long as you manage to find something before Lulu or Sophie catches you."

"Yeah I got that covered," Sam replied. "Dean wasn't so lucky."

Henry chortled at that, "Or rather that Sophie and Lulu didn't put up with the tough act. Never worked for Lulu when we were courting."

Sam made a slight sound in his throat. He just recalled a few choice instances where Henry mentioned a few memories to Lulu after she had managed to get him and Dean both to do her bidding. "Um…"

"Don't worry Sam," Henry replied, "I'm not trying to embarrass you. I'm sure that Angie bosses you both."

"Um…"

Henry chortled at Sam's reaction. He had a similar one from Dean and it was just as funny to see. "If it makes you feel better, she was as harsh a taskmaster when she coached me and Solly when we trained. I'm glad she's been here for Eli."

"She wanted to be here."

"Oh that I have no doubt. She didn't have to stay away but she insisted and things were not good when Helen died. Easy it is to cast blame on the nearest target." Henry took a puff on his pipe and thought a moment before continuing, "Helen asked her to stay and had she lived, Angie probably would have."

Sam was well aware about Eli's parents, that as much as Henry and Lulu shared and also what Angie could. He could believe that since Eli was born two years after he was and after his mom died. It stood to reason that she was looking for peace. "Then she would have been happy."

"That means a lot to you and your brother doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does."

Henry nodded in approval. At that moment he noticed shapes appearing at the end of the lane. Confirmation from Sasha, Samson and Judy confirmed it when they stood to alert positions. "Looks like they're back. Maybe I could get you and your brother out of whatever Lulu is planning for the gym."

Sam noticed the dogs and kept his eyes on the lane, "Yeah that would be good."

Henry could tell that Sam was distracted by the appearance of the three figures coming down the lane to the house. He gave a pat to Sam's shoulder and said, "I'll get Charlie ready unless you and your brother want to drive down."

Sam said nothing but he did make a wave of acknowledgement. He watched as the three figures started coming in faster. He could make out Cerebus who was galloping along. The two running figures were a bit different. Angela was the easiest since she had a recognizable gait. Eli was different, like he was trying to catch up. It was a mad dash to the house and it appeared that Angela won that time but they were laughing. Sam took the opportunity to walk up and said, "Pretty good."

Eli looked at Sam. He liked both Winchesters but there was something about Sam that was different. He couldn't place it but he did end up liking him more. He replied, "Not really Sam. Coach here likes to put me through the ringer."

"She did the same for me," Sam agreed. They were so close in age that they couldn't help but like each other.

"And don't forget I can still lay one on you when you least expect it," Angela replied as she rubbed down Cerebus who was panting happily. "Twenty minutes then off to the gym."

"Sure thing coach," Eli replied. He waited until she left before asking Sam, "So what is she like when you go on the road?"

"Just Angie," Sam replied not quite sure what the kid wanted to know.

Eli had an ulterior motive since he wasn't a complete idiot intent on getting his head busted in the ring. He remembered the silent drive home after that night and a couple of evening conversations he had observed from his hiding places. Of course he could always go to Dean and it looked like he would have to since it seemed that Sam was not on the same page; the same book maybe but a different chapter. He replied, "Well you've known her longer than me. Just curious about the whole thing."

The conversation ended up with Sam giving brief highlights of what they did and Eli noted that he was careful to leave out the stuff that was gorier. No doubt Angela would have done the same. In the end they were chatting by the time Henry pulled up in Charlie, joking about putting a new makeover on Charlie. It seemed that Henry and Angela were able to convince Lulu and Sophie to release Sam and Dean since they were needed at the gym.

In the end Eli put up the challenge for another run to get to the gym. Angela said nothing but raised her brow to silently ask if he was sure. Even though Eli could have gone for the ride in Charlie since he earned it and in was officially the last day of training but he was determined to try and get to the point where he wasn't heaving and could keep up with both her and Cerebus.

In the end she agreed and they took off running joined this time with Sasha and Cerebus. Eli said nothing but he noticed that those two dogs were quick to follow anything Angela gave them in terms of an order and Samson and Judy followed their lead making a clear indication of hierarchy. It was a lot to absorb but Eli was willing to go with it and they took off down the lane much to the amusement of Henry who said that he would meet them in town.

The run was a bit long but Eli kept up easily and it was rather fun to have the dogs along and they seemed happy with it. What was surprising was when a few of the neighborhood kids joined in. Actually it wasn't that surprising to Eli since he was sure the whole town would warm up to her, especially the old ones. Mama Sophie, Sophie's grandmother, came by and said something about the earthbound angel returning and taking up the mantle again or something. Either way it ended up word spreading and the people seemed to be less inclined of making snide remarks; not that Angela ever paid attention to them anyway.

The home stretch was the entrance of the gym and Eli waited for the moment, looking for the tell Angela sometimes gave. He knew that it was probably not going to work since she liked to spring surprises on him. The tell came from Cerebus who increased his pace and in turn Angela did and Eli took his cue and they were sprinting towards the gym. They actually started running in sync with each other and Eli was surprised that he ended neck in neck with Angela when they halted.

"Nice work, kiddo," Angela said as she took a deep breath and the kids were cheering. "You've got your second wind."

It took a few moments to get the kids to go back to what they were doing and they were in the gym working out. Calisthenics were next even though the run warmed up the muscles and Angela didn't lighten up an inch even though she asked with a silent query every time. Eli wasn't going to concede defeat or anything like that. He was going to finish with a bang if he had to. At least it was fun to compete with Sam and Dean since he couldn't help but call Dean an old man even though he was six years older.

The other fighters in training were busy doing their own thing or on occasion watching Eli train. It was still a strange sight to see a woman train a fighter and alongside with him. The one that really got them were the abdominal crunches. Using the workout benches available, Angela gripped the edges near her head and lifted her lower half into the air with her legs extended straight out. Eli was able to do the same but his angle was a bit lower but it was something he could work on.

Sam and Dean were familiar with Angela's flexibility and had seen quite a bit but they weren't prepared for what she was doing now and tried not to make it too obvious by helping out around the gym. Dean though couldn't help but snicker at his brother ogling Angela and he couldn't help it either since he could see her abs ripple underneath the tank she was wearing to work out in. He admired her physique. Sam on the other hand looked like he was going to be a drooling idiot but that was because her tattoo was showing.

The upside was that Dean didn't have to keep too hard an eye on his brother. Sam was actually resisting the urge to beat up on anyone who looked at their girl sideways. What he didn't know was that Sam was projecting a look but no touch aura that the others picked up on and they kept their distance. No one wanted to mess with a 6'4" Sasquatch that was also a friend of their golden boy.

The intense sit ups and chin-ups didn't last long. Eventually Eli climbed into the ring for sparring late in the afternoon and it was evident that it would go into the night. First Angela worked with the footwork and Dean could see a few of the other fighters try it out in various corners and Henry went about doing his thing. Then they did what they called shadow boxing. Angela had been working on helping Eli build up a multi-punch combination. To Dean it looked like they didn't see or hear anything that was going on. They were in their own world.

"She's teaching him the Langston Eight," Henry pointed out with his pipe as he stood next to Dean.

"Langston Eight?"

"Eight punch combination but she came up with it," Henry explained. "It is an interesting combination of punches. I think she would have thrown in a kick or two but can't do that in the ring. You know she made Marciano into a ballerina; took the slugger and made him graceful."

Dean almost laughed. He noticed Sam was busy watching only her. At least he was being discreet about it otherwise she would notice and get embarrassed. He kept his attention on Henry but he knew the older man noticed a few things. He replied, "Angie is like that. She couldn't be out of step unless she really worked on it. So uh… after this fight, what is the kid going to do?"

"You mean when you guys take off and back to your jobs?"

"Yeah. I know Angie wanted to see the kid but I don't want to make it awkward and I don't think that she wants that," Dean countered thinking ahead.

Henry looked at the younger man. He was sorry that the world was written on his face; he could tell that he had a heavy burden. He nodded as he chewed on the end of his pipe. "I think they have an understanding. I admit that for years I kept Solly from mentioning the truth, reminding him of what she asked but I know Solly and me thought differently. Eli seems to understand. Sometimes he gets this look like he's seen the world before. Strange but…" Henry shrugged his shoulders.

To Dean it wasn't much of an answer since he knew Angela. He still felt the pangs when he thought about when they returned Hibah to her mother and no doubt Angela did too. Still it was her business how she was going to break this to the kid that he liked even though he was cheeky like Sam. In fact it seemed that Sam taught the kid a few things and Eli wasn't afraid to speak up when he wanted and got the effect he wanted.

The last part Dean mentally filed away. He didn't know why since it was merely an observation Henry had of his nephew. Still something told him that he should file it away. He turned his attention to the ring where Eli and Angela were now going back and forth and he noticed the kid was really focused and Angela was returning the favor, just like when they trained. Sam was watching intently while finishing whatever he was helping out with.

"Since I'm technically Eli's manager, I was able to get you and your brother seats, if you want to go to the match in Jackson," Henry countered. "I get the feeling that you being in Eli's corner is being in hers."

"Might be something," Dean allowed. He and Henry continued to watch Eli and Angela go around. The punches were laid on and the sparring went on into the night until they clipped each other good and Henry called it a night.

* * *

The city looked good at night and Angela felt a bit of relief that what happened after Solly's death didn't get to be too bad. As far as she knew and she was willing to give a little, and Kalfu hadn't really violated his word. She still thought it was like a dirty little secret with the fact that she had a loa that practically indentured himself to her and one that was the representation of the darker side of humanity. Still he kept the activity to a minimum and even he didn't know about Eli. He simply thought it had to do with the fact that she liked the town.

The last two weeks seemed to have worked out and she could see that Eli would use what she had taught to live his life the way he wanted. As he said, he didn't want to be a hunter and… it worked out. Now they were in Jackson and the weigh in was done. Eli came in at 180 lbs, well within his weight division and his opponent was a little heavier and she was the one to stand in as second.

Eli had asked that she take his father's place for the match. He teased her about it being a pain to come up with an argument for her being in his corner and she gave in. Of course she had to figure out what to do once the match was over. Eli knew that her life was on the road. Yet she didn't want to leave him high and dry and feeling like she was abandoning him.

A knock on her door caught her attention. The motel they were given rooms in was very nice and the pay for the fight was pretty good. It wasn't like the small time and amateur bouts but of course the last time she took a look was probably in the seventies. She half expected it to be Sam or Dean at her door but a look at Cerebus told her otherwise; Sasha was with the boys in their room and probably getting spoiled on cheeseburgers.

It was a surprise to see Eli standing there dressed casually. His curly locks looked like an afro that had been given some attention to. She liked the look and mentioned to Lulu that she thought that bald wasn't the look for the kid and told her how glad she was that he decided to keep it like that. Frowning in surprise she said, "Eli, shouldn't you be getting a good night's sleep? You got a big day tomorrow you know."

"You know the match is at night," Eli replied standing in his sweats. "May I come in?"

Angela motioned him in. She watched as he took the chair closest to Cerebus and started rubbing his ears. He did that when he was thinking about what to say and one of the dogs happened to be there. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nervous probably. Sacred shitless… most definitely," Eli replied, "It feels like I want to bolt sometimes but I don't. Face your fears right?"

"Usually is the case," Angela replied as she took the seat opposite of him. "I like to think that being scared makes you try harder, especially when you learn how to control it so it doesn't control you. You seemed to have learned that pretty well."

"Dad used to tell me that it was okay to be afraid but as long as I found courage to face it, I'd be unstoppable. He told me that in my first amateur bout in the under nine division and I was the little guy and the other kids were huge." Eli used his arms to emphasize the height of the kids and laughed as he did it.

Angela laughed with him. She knew another man who had been a shorty as a kid but then grew like a weed. "You'll do okay Eli. If Solly were here, he would be bursting with pride. I know I would because I would have been in the audience."

"You are pretty adamant about keeping your distance."

"It's not your fault Eli. It is a product of things that have happened and I just don't want them to happen to you and your family." Angela put her fingertips together and rested her elbows on the armrests of her chair.

"But you travel with your friends."

"Because we live the life of a Hunter; it is what we do in that world that most people don't know about."

Eli nodded since he knew this. He gave a slight grin, "And because the guy with the shaggy mop and brooding disposition works a small part into it."

Angela raised her brow and she said in a teasing voice, "And someone has been nosy when they should have been training."

"Please. Uncle Henry and Auntie Lulu and don't forget Sophie have all seen it. We aren't blind and Dean was pretty helpful even if he was a bit close lipped about it. You're lucky to have him as a friend."

Angela smiled at that, "Dean has his moments. And it has come in handy and that is all I am going to say about it."

"That's cool Coach. Your secret is safe with me." Eli made the motion that he was zippering his mouth up. He chuckled some more and felt that what he wanted to know would be easier. He worked his way into it, "There is a reason why I came by."

"I figured there was."

Eli shot a wry look in Angela's direction. He managed to get a lopsided smile and continued, "I want to know about Mom and how she died."

"She died in childbirth. What more can I tell you?"

"I know that but I'm not completely convinced." Eli paused a moment and took a breath. He had never spoken about this to anyone before. Not even his dad knew about his suspicions about a few things that he learned.

"What about?" Angela wasn't trying to be a pain in the ass. It was the same way she addressed things with the Winchesters whenever they noticed a few things. She wanted a clear picture before she gave what she knew.

Eli sighed, "I have been noticing things about me." He paused to see if she thought he was crazy. He continued, "There have been a few things I couldn't explain. Once I cut my finger badly playing in the barn. By the time I got it treated, it was like a paper cut. And there were times that I seemed to know things and almost seemed to remember them. I… don't know."

Angela listened to Eli as he gave his account of what happened. She knew he came to her because she understood what was going on. She had hoped that the signs wouldn't appear until much later. "Anything recent?"

"Well like when we clipped each other on the jaw earlier… It was enough to bruise pretty good but it was a faint welt and now it's hardly there," Eli listed, "And then there were the times that it seemed like I could lift more than usual. Angie… what's going on?"

Angela studied Eli. She could see it in his face. She thought about best how to respond to this without making him panic. He didn't need it but she wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell him now. "Are you certain you want to know about it now?"

"I know it sounds like bad timing and maybe it is but… Dad's dead. That was natural and I never knew Mom and Lulu and Henry sometimes would look at me like I was different. If I go into the ring confused…"

"Won't you be more confused if I told you?" Angela had gotten up to look out the window a moment. She had crossed her arms over her chest and out of habit she fondled her necklace, feeling the contours of the star. She looked at Eli.

"Less confused I think," Eli replied standing up. "You can only protect me so far and I think its better that I hear it from someone that knows and understands and they knew Mom."

Angela pursed her lips and studied Eli. He was getting better at using her words against her to make his case much like Sam. Finally she said, "Alright. Your mother Helen…"

* * *

**A/N:** Last licks of training and looks like the night before the fight. Angie and Eli have a conversation and Eli pokes some more about his past. Keep watching for the exciting conclusion of A Fist with Attitude...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Ladies and gentleman, welcome to a match of a test of strength and skill. Ten rounds, between two men of the cruiserweight division._

The crowd was shouting from their seats. The venue was fairly decent and a good means of Eli getting to the top if he wanted in Angela's opinion. It had been decades since she had been to a fight and the fact that she was part of an illegal and supernatural fighting ring didn't count. Boxing was different in some ways and she once likened it to gentlemanly combat using fists. Now she was back and not much had changed except when she would catch a glimpse on a bar TV a match.

Glancing at Eli standing to her right in his robe silks, she never thought that she would be in the ring officially in the corner as Eli's second and trainer. The last time that occurred was during one of the fights in the township in South Africa. It was how she met Solly. It was his dad that was fighting and she learned the finer arts of boxing and she added her experience in hand to hand combat. She taught Solly and Henry and now she taught Eli.

_In the black corner, wearing black and red, weighing 180lbs from Rosedale, Mississippi, Eli Azeem the Great One Langston._

"Azeem?" Angela looked at Eli with a raised brow.

"It's actually my name. I know Dad is South African but he said it was a name that had been given to a friend of his. Thought very highly of her," Eli replied with a knowing look.

Angela couldn't help but smirk at that. She nodded and looked and listened while the announcer announced the opponent. "It's a good name. Not a name for a woman but the man who gave said that she might as well be a man."

Eli chuckled as he warmed up his arms by making halfhearted punches. He looked at his opponent Mason "Punchy" Travis. Not exactly original but this wasn't the big times like the big ones in Vegas. "Well given the way she punches, she might as well be a man."

"And you better watch it."

"Or what?"

"Ask Dean about the sauerkraut incident."

The announcer called them to the center where the referee gave the reminders of the rules for the match. It was a strange sight since Angela was standing in as Eli's second and she was the only woman in the ring that wasn't there to look pretty. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun and his colors looked good on her even though the shirt looked a little big since it was originally Solly's.

The fighters touched gloves and went back to their respective corners. Eli looked back and around and said, "Looks like you're turning heads Coach."

"You should've seen me in 1900. That was something else," Angela muttered. She had glanced around and spotted Sam and Dean in the VIP section. She had also caught a glimpse of Amitiel and Castiel together. They had approached before the match and exchanged words. Angela thought it a bit strange that her guardian angel was interested but she sensed that it wasn't about the match.

Looking back at Eli she said, "Okay now you know your way around the ring. Remember it's your world. There's nothing except you Punchy and the ref."

"My world and you're in it too," Eli replied. He looked at Angela.

"Right," Angela replied after a moment. "Just us in here. Fighters fight."

"Warriors last one standing." Eli accepted the mouthpiece from the towel man and slapped his gloves together. He was surprised when he felt Angela's hand on his right shoulder and the squeeze. Then came the bell and round one was on.

Angela watched the action in the ring and called out instructions. It was only the first round but having fought in fights before, the pace was set within the first three rounds. The goal was to be the person who did the setting. Play the game by your rules not theirs.

Eli was doing okay. He took the jabs that Punchy was giving him. He also used his footwork to keep away from the more harrowing damage. Still a few managed to get in and Angela could see that it was felt. She shouted at Eli about the jab and saw the left hook that caught him across the face and that gave Punchy the upper hand.

A hard one had Eli against the ropes but he was on his feet. Angela shouted, "Tie him up now!"

Three minutes seemed like an eternity. Both fighters exchanged punches and finally the ding of the bell sounded. Angela was immediately in the ring as Eli made his way to the corner. She asked, "Are you all right?" She checked his face since she had seen a couple of hits to the face that were pretty hard and noted the welts.

"I'm good Coach," Eli said after talking water to spit. "Nasty left hook."

"Saw that. He drops his shoulder before throwing. Keep an eye out for that," Angela replied as she glanced at the other man and got a nod. She then looked at Eli and added, "Keep up with the one-two combo. Wear him out. Body."

Eli nodded as he stood up. He looked at his opponent. The bell rang.

_Round Two_

"Watch the shoulder!"

The crowd went crazy as Eli went down with a hook to the jaw for the second time. The ref started the count and Angela was looking at Eli. She could tell he was a bit stunned. Punchy liked to go for the head and that seemed to hit Eli hard.

"Get up!"

Eli got up and was saved from another beating by the bell. "I'm not going down again," he muttered.

"Fighters fight," Angela replied with a nod.

_Round Three_

Eli gave a hard one-two punch combination and Punchy staggered back against the ropes. That left him open and he went to work on the body. He took advantage of that and delivered a few good ones in until Punchy pushed him back.

The punches to the head were most annoying and Eli tried to fight them off. He brought his gloves up to block. That was when he felt the punch to it hit and the nasty crack. It hurt but a quick look had him see that Punchy was in agony. It was his opportunity and the crowd was going crazy.

_Round Four_

"That hand will numb up."

"I know. Any advice Coach?" Eli was heaving after spitting the water out. "He springs the hook out in surprise.

Angela took the Q-tip with the coagulant on it and pressed it in the cut under Eli's eye. She said, "Read the opponent. That's how we do it in a fight."

Eli sighed a bit. Usually there was a big distinction between boxing and fighting. At this point it didn't seem to matter since Punchy was aiming to use everything in the arsenal if he could get a surprise punch in there. "Fighter's fight," he murmured.

_Round Five_

The right hook was unexpected and Angela could see the sweat and a bit of blood coming out of Eli's mouth. The blow was enough to stun him but he still stayed on his feet. He was determined not to go down. She bobbed and weaved as she watched the fight. Subconsciously her hands were up like Eli's and she mimicked his moves and was shouting instructions at the same time.

To anyone looking it seemed that they were in sync with the movements. Later Dean would say it was like Angela was the remote control operator or something. He got the 'what the hell' look from three people for that.

_Round Six_

The taunting the two fighters were doing was unbelievable. Angela knew that Eli was very much like his dad in that he didn't back down even if he knew he should stay down. Also he gave everything he got and that included in the insults. She shouted, "What the hell?"

Eli heard the shouts but his eye was on Punchy. His opponent was motioning him to come closer and try to get a piece of him. He knew that ruse pretty well and that was during sparring with Angela that he learned a few things. He went in and at the right moment he swung a punch under the ribs. He continued to work the body until the bell rang.

_Round Seven_

Since Eli really let Punchy have it in round six, now was the time for him to keep it up. He came at the guy with the one-two punch combination. They were quick and fast and they laid on some hurt. He had managed to break the guy's nose with a well-placed hit to the face and there were cuts over the eye and blood was trickling down. He could feel his own blood from the cuts on his face and it felt puffy and he probably had a fat eye from this.

"Trying to take him out with one punch?"

Eli had his eye on his opponent and an ear to Angela as he replied, "I know what I'm doing."

"You sure on that?"

"Wear 'em down Coach."

_Round Eight_

The exchange of the blows went back and forth and each fighter was dishing it out hard. It didn't help that Eli was taunting his opponent. Of course Punchy was doing the same thing but Eli was well versed in talking smack and he gave it. "Come on, you're not so bad."

It was enough to piss his opponent off and Angela could see that as Punchy started swinging harder. Even though he was the cruiserweight division, she could see that he packed bombs in his punches. He worked hard on blunt force trauma whereas she had worked with Eli on giving speed and oomph to his punches.

She could almost hear the whizzing of air as the punches hit nothing but air. Eli was backing up and avoiding getting hit in the face until he was in the corner. She bobbed to duck and muttered and shouted, "That's it!"

Eli ducked and bobbed and when Punchy missed he did a double jab and a right and started to back him up. Then the bell rang.

_Round Nine_

The crowds were shouting at the amount of back and forth between the two fighters. Seeing sweat fly drove them crazy. Sam and Dean had been out of their seats the entire time and both were wishing the kid luck and hoping that he was being careful. They certainly thought that Angela was giving a tongue lashing by the way she was shouting and moving in their corner.

Suddenly the crowd made a sound. Eli had turned and took a shot to the back, right at his kidneys. It was enough for him to actually hop up. Sam and Dean both shouted for Eli to get out as Punchy lay on bombs to his head. The upside was that he was getting hit on the arms from him blocking but that was also the downside since that was pain and pressure on the arms and that led to downfall.

"Get out Eli!"

Eli made a move and the last blow glanced off his shoulder. He was able to counter with an uppercut under the ribs. That followed with a hook to shoulder and Punchy backed away. Eli came at him with a couple of jabs and a reverse when the bell clanged.

_Round Ten_

Eli sat on the stool panting. He had gone nine rounds. Only one more was left. He could hardly believe it. He didn't look like much with the way his face looked probably and that was if he could see it. He could hear the crowd cheering and George, the towel and bucket man and his uncle Henry talking to him as he took care of the cuts.

Angela waved them off, "Let me see." Once she had Eli's attention she looked him in the eye and said, "You've done good. There is nothing more to prove now."

Eli looked at Angela, "Fighters fight and warriors are left standing."

Angela took in Eli and nodded. She put a hand to his face and scrutinized everything. "Alright. Last round."

"Last round."

"First with the head then with the heart," Angela said and she pointed at Eli's heart. "You can do it. Show me some attitude."

Eli nodded and stood up. Taking a deep breath he stepped to the center of the ring to touch gloves with Punchy. His opponent said, "You're a crazy ass."

"Can say the same," Eli replied with a slight nod.

Both fighters stepped apart. Eli held his hands up and eyed Punchy as he did the same. They circled until Punchy gave a hard right to the face. It knocked Eli off balance and he stumbled against the ropes and stepping away. Eli found himself remembering the conversation he had the night before with Angela as he glanced at her and noticed for the first time a worried look.

_It's about getting hit and moving forward. When it comes down to the line, going back in even when you think you can't makes all the difference. Your mother knew that and preached it._

_ You had the look. Teach me how._

_ It's all about the world around you. In the ring it is your world. You control it…_

Eli took a breath and turned to look at Punchy. What he looked like to Punchy was someone who found the last bit of fire within that had yet to be released. Eli came in with a swoop and started punching. They exchanged punches back and forth until Eli broke through and started punching. The one-two combo became and eight punch combination. Punchy was leaning against the ropes when the bell sounded.

The crowd went crazy as the seconds rushed in to get their respective fighters. It took the announcer saying the congrats to the fighters for Eli to realize that the fight was truly over. He looked at saw Angela in front and giving him a hug. She said, "It's over."

They started for the locker rooms as the score cards were read and after Eli gave a shake to Punchy. Eli held onto her as they walked through. He said, "I think I understand, Coach."

* * *

The sky was grey and it threatened to rain but it stayed dry and a comfortable cool. Dean finished loading up the gear into the trunk of the Impala and slammed the lid shut. "That it?"

"Yeah," Sam said as he finished the cup of coffee he had swiped that morning or more like Sophie handed to him when he made his appearance into the kitchen. He put it on the porch railing and asked, "Angie coming?"

"Looked around, but haven't seen her. Maybe she's doing one last run." Dean shrugged his shoulders since he didn't know. "You know a good bye to the kid."

"Maybe," Sam allowed. He paused a moment and looked at the ground. He then looked up at Dean, "Dean, maybe she… might want to stay. She seems happy here."

Dean looked up at Sam. He was certain that he came to that with great difficulty and he could see that his brother put some thought into that. "You really think that Sam?" He took a couple of steps forward.

"Just a thought," Sam posed. He didn't want to tell Dean that he had the strange dream he hadn't had in nearly a year; the one that ended with her dying alone. The last one had her dying at the hands of a shape that called itself Lucifer. The details of the figure were fuzzy but he called himself Lucifer.

It was an idea born out of his usual sense of trying to protect her. It scared him that he was having that particular dream again and he wondered why he had it. He thought about it that morning and considered it a warning about her role in things and probably foolishly he came up with the idea of suggesting that she stay behind. He added, "Just thinking that maybe she'd want to stay longer. She's missed most of his life. Just something nice."

Dean suspected that it was something else. He wasn't going to call his brother out on it since it was obvious that something was going on and it was not related to the current problems of his hiding his thing with Ruby. He turned and rubbed Cerebus' and Sasha's ears as they peeked out of the rear passenger window of the car. "Okay Sammy but I think she got what she came for. You and me know how she is."

"Yeah and she may want to stay."

"No she won't." Dean leaned on the top of the Impala. "She won't because she loves that kid too much meaning that to keep his existence a secret from the crap we deal with, she will stay away. And while I'm still not a fan of the fact that a loa or god demon made the deal with her but I see that it was the option available and still the best and who knows… If Mom hadn't died, she would have done the same with us. The point is well…"

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I just think that maybe for once she has something nice considering the crap she's had to put up with," Sam replied.

"I agree Sammy but I think we know better to let her make up her own mind and not do it for her." Dean gave a smile at his brother. "Come on. I think I know where she went and to make it easy, hell on four legs can find her."

It turned out that he didn't have to do that. Angela had gotten up early to walk a bit with Eli and they ended up at the river. It was their last day in Rosedale and they had to hit the road since there were other things out there that needed ganking and Castiel had made a house call to drop a hint that there was the possibility of a seal that needed protecting.

Angela looked at the rippling water and sighed, "When Solly and Henry decided to stay here, the first thing we did was come here to the river. I ended up teaching Solly how to swim."

"Dad taught me when I was old enough. We actually would come here and spend hours in each other's company, maybe a picnic." Eli kneeled to pick up a rock. He held it in his hands before throwing it to make it skip across the road. "It's my favorite place and I used to think that Mom liked it too."

"She did. She told me that a river is like the world, constantly changing and flowing. She also said that people were the same but different because we have to make our choices and live with them." Angela looked across the vast river and gave a sort of sigh. "You know you never really said anything about what I told you."

"What can I say? Mom loved Dad and he loved her." Eli looked at Angela. There was a bandage over the cut on his eyebrow. There was thin scarring from the cut under his eye. The antibiotics used would prevent unsightly scarring and there was some discoloration from the black eye. In short he looked like he had been in a fight. "And I think Mom loved you. Why else would she ask you to do what you did?"

"Well maybe and because I was the healer available and thought like one. Plus she loved you so much even before you were born." Angela sighed as she put a hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her fist. "Eli I know that you may still be angry with Solly for dying but… he's still here and that cliché about living in you stands to be truth."

"I'm okay about Dad. I'll miss him but… I'll miss you more. Do you really have to go Angie?" Eli turned from the river to look at Angela. His expression was one that was sort of wounded but it was hard to see clearly because of the bruising and swelling on his face.

Angela gave a soft smile, "I do have to go Eli. I made a promise to your mother that I would look after you and I had to make sure that my world didn't collide with yours."

"But it has sort of. You could stay here and that thing over at the freedman settlement won't say anything. You did it before when you stayed with Mom."

Angela took in Eli's begging expression. It was on par with Sam's way of begging. The exception was that Sam was the master with the puppy dog eyes when it came to that. True she could stay if she wanted to but with everything… "True but… There are things going on now Eli that making sure the other side doesn't know about this town, about you, is more important than ever. My life is a life that is defined by uncertainty and some of the things I have to do are bloody. The less you know… the better at this point."

"I know. It's just I feel like I got to know you and now I'm going to lose you."

"You won't lose me, kid," Angela replied. "I know that letter writing and emails are not the same thing but… you can call if there is a problem. And it's not usually a rule a hunter follows but I can try to swing by and maybe catch you training. You gave Henry the number right?"

"Uncle Henry has it. He's going to take over for a while but I think he will call," Eli replied. He gave a slight smile, "I don't think he expected that I would win by split decision."

"Me neither," Angela replied laughing and Eli joined in. She looked at the river and down at her fist. Sighing she said, "Eli, I know that you know that I have done a few things to make sure that you are safe and I taught you what you need to know and build on should something ever happen but I think you'll use in the ring but just know that…"

"I know. I'll live."

Angela smile and held out her hand and opened it. "I have something for you, only if you want it. It's a gris-gris and a very special one. As long as you wear it you will be okay. Let's just say that Mama Sophie taught me a few things apart from what I picked up."

Eli looked at the totem on the lanyard. It was a strange looking idol but it felt right. Taking it, he put it around his neck. "Thanks Angie."

At that moment, the rumble of the Impala came up. Still they were looking at each other. Angela said, "Take care of yourself, Eli. Life is the biggest challenge you'll have. The hits will come but… you know this." She gave a pat to his shoulder. "I better go otherwise Dean will say something about burning daylight."

Eli nodded. As Angela turned, he stopped her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Angie. I love you."

"I love you too, kid."

They broke apart and looked at each other in the eye. Eli nodded to indicate that he was going to be okay. He held up his fist. Smiling Angela held up hers and they bumped them gently together and imitated an explosion. Eli gave smile while he chuckled and said, "That's how we do it Angie. We do it with attitude."

Angela nodded. She knew that Eli would be okay. It was difficult to leave him but she knew that he had to work things out. She had done what needed to be done. And it was done with attitude. She grinned to herself as she walked back to the Impala and onward to the next case.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow the big fight and the aftermath. Lots of heartfelt tears and considerations and looks like Angie and the Winchesters are on the road again. What happens next? Find out in the next episode Long Live Blood Feuds...

**A/N2:** I would like to thank all who have read my Chronicles series so far and angelynec and Klainlover for their reviews. Thank you all.


End file.
